Our Mistakes Come Back To Haunt Us
by broodyprettygirl
Summary: Set after the NathanBrooke sex tape scandal. Tempers flare, causing a lot of people to act out of character. After Brooke goes to ask Lucas for help, something happens to set Brooke's life spiraling out of control.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I know I should totally be updating my other stories, but this idea has been plaguing me for a while and I had to get it out there. I am very excited about this story and Ih ave so many ideas going through my head for it! 

Some things you should know...It's set season four after the Nathan/Brooke sex tape. Chase doesn't get angry at Brooke for it. The prom hasn't happened yet. Um, I think that's all for now! I hope you like it! 

* * *

"I had fun today, Lucas." Peyton tucked a loose strand of curly hair behind her ear, then brought her fingers down to chew her nails. She was nervous, and she knew Lucas knew she was nervous. It was hard for her to believe that the boy standing in front of her could do this to her. Just weeks before, she could have picked her nose in front of him and not cared. 

"Me too, Peyt." The corners of Lucas' mouth turned upright.

The two hadn't been dating long. Two weeks to be exact. Tonight had been their first official date. They had grown into close friends over the years, but that night had been awkward for the two. Even being boyfriend and girlfriend had come naturally to them, but it was something about being on an actual date that tied their stomachs into knots. At the end of the date, Lucas had walked Peyton up to the door, then stood their in front of her, contemplating whether or not he should kiss her. They had kissed before, but they had never been on a date and kissed.

"So, yeah, this is awkward." Peyton raised her eyebrows while darting her eyes around , then finally focusing on Lucas.

"Um, yeah," Lucas chuckled, as he squinted his eyes trying to think, "Why?"

"I don't know!" Peyton threw her arms in the air, letting out a more boisterous laugh. She brought her arms down and placed them around his neck. "Let's not end the date like that, though."

"Good idea." His voice was low and raspy as he leaned in and pressed his lips gently against Peyton's. There wasn't much to the kiss, but the spark that could be felt by the two was enough to send chills running throughout their bodies. "Good night." Lucas' face lit up as he smiled towards Peyton.

"Good night, Lucas."

Lucas' hands were embedded in his pockets as he strolled home from Peyton's. It was a cool, brisk evening and the wind blowing kept giving Lucas the chills. Although, he barely noticed the cool of the night as the thought of his date with Peyton kept him warm. He looked up towards the sky, and the moon seemed to smiling down at him. Along with the smiling moon, bright stars were shining down on him. As a soft wind blew back the hair on his head, he couldn't help but notice the content feeling he now had.

A smile danced on his lips as he thought of the past two weeks with Peyton. In the back of his head, he had always felt it would end up being him and Peyton. He thought back to a couple years ago when things between him and Peyton had heated up a little. She had been reluctant to let herself fall for him because of her state of mind. But now, she needed him. She was finally happy, and all it took was opening her heart for him.

The smile never left Lucas' face the whole way home. Even as he entered through the door to his room, the smile didn't falter. It wasn't until he saw a familiar face sitting at his desk that the smile faded. It wasn't only his face that fell, his heart also dropped into his stomach. There could only be one reason for her being there, and that was to cause trouble.

* * *

Peyton bounced up the stairs of her house to her bedroom. She couldn't remember a time she had been happier than at that moment. Lucas did that for her. She silently scolded herself for rejecting Lucas that first time they had the chance. If she would have known how happy he would have made her, she wouldn't have run away from him. She would also still be talking to her best friend if that wouldn't have happened. 

The tall blonde sauntered to her record collection, pulling her finger along the cardboard sleeves as she scanned for a record. A giddy feeling was floating around in her stomach. A goofy grin spread across her lips as she pulled out a record. It had been a long time since she wanted to listen to this type of song. A love song. She strolled to her record player and set the record down. As the first beats rang out, she threw her body onto her bed.

"I, I was the lonely one….Wondering what went wrong, why love had gone…And left me lonely I, I was so confused, feeling like I'd just been used Then you came to me and my loneliness left me I used to think I was tied to a heartache That was the heartbreak, but now that I've found you!!!" Peyton screamed at the top of her lungs as she sung along to Air Supply's song. She stood up on the bed and started bouncing up and down, dancing along to the music. "Even the nights are better…Now that we're here together..Even the nights are better Since I found you, oh Even the days are brighter When someone you love's beside ya Even the nights are better Since I found you You, you knew just what to do 'Cause you had been lonely too And you showed me how To ease the pain and You did more than mend a broken heart 'Cause now you've made a fire start And I, I can see that you feel the same way!!!" Peyton jumped down from her bed and started dancing wildly around her bedroom. She didn't notice the creepy IM pop up on her screen once again, as she danced away in front of her webcam.

* * *

"Brooke?" He questioned. "What are you doing here?" He flicked the switch, turning the over head light on. As he stared at her, he pulled down the sleeves of his jacket, removing it. 

Brooke Davis. There was a time when Lucas couldn't get enough of her. He used to love the way her big, beautiful brown eyes would glisten over when she looked at him. Or when she would flip her hair over her shoulder and a strawberry scent would filter through his nose, and send chills running through his body. It seemed like years since he had felt that way about her, when it had only been months.

"I feel horrible about…" She trailed off. "Well, you know." Her eyes scanned his bedroom. Things had been changed since she had least been in the room. There were new posters on the walls, and things that were once there were no longer.

"Why are you telling me this?" It wasn't like Lucas to be cold, but with the recent revelations brought to light, he felt he could treat her no other way.

"Because you can talk to her for me." Her eyes pleaded with Lucas. She was hurting, it was written all over her face and body. Lucas could only remember one time seeing her look so hurt.

"No, I can't." He stared directly into her eyes as he spoke. "What are you doing on my laptop?"

"Lucas, you can talk to her for me. You owe me that."

Lucas narrowed his eyebrows upon hearing her comment. Brooke looked at him, anger now apparent in her expression. He rolled his eyes while shaking his head. As he leaned over to shut his lap top, that familiar strawberry scent from her hair wafted through his nose. His eyes shut tight as he took the smell in, old feelings taking over his thoughts. He forced them from his head, then slammed his lap top shut, which was sitting in front of her.

Brooke's body grew limp as Lucas' body grazed over it. His smell was the only thing she could comprehend. Her eyes shut tight, as she anticipated what his actions were. When the lap top slammed shut, she jumped. The loud noise brought her back to reality. He was no where near her body.

"No, I don't owe you anything, Brooke." He turned away from her.

"Peyton and Nathan were broken up when we made that tape. He didn't cheat on her with me." Brooke stood up from the chair, making her way towards Lucas.

"That makes it okay, Brooke?" Lucas questioned, turning back towards her. "You held what we did over our heads for years, all the while knowing you were no better."

"I _am_ better than you two." Brooke's eyes glared at Lucas as she spoke in a seemingly calm voice.

"You keep telling yourself that, Brooke." Lucas turned towards his door, starting to open it for her to leave. "And while you're doing so, get out of my house."

"Screw you, Lucas!" Brooke burst, frightening Lucas so much he jumped. She went towards him and slapped him across the face. "I _am_ better than you and Peyton. You led me to believe you were completely in love with me, the whole time being in love with my best friend! You told me you were the guy for me! And I'm a horrible person because one time while Peyton and Nathan were broken up and I was drunk off my ass, I made a mistake. I _was_ the mistake with you, Lucas."

Lucas rubbed the spot on his face while Brooke went on her tirade. His cheek burned and he knew he had a red spot. "You were never the mistake, Brooke!" He screamed back at her. "You wanted to be the mistake!"

"I _wanted _to be the mistake?!" Brooke let out a bitter laugh. She let her anger get the best of her, and picked up the nearest thing she could find. Her arm swung forward as she threw a book that had been sitting on Lucas' desk. Lucas ducked just in time, causing the book to crash with a loud thump against the wall.

"What are you doing?!" He screamed, looking at the book lying on the floor. "Are you psycho?!"

"Apparently, I am!" Brooke grabbed another book and threw it, once again missing his head by only inches. "Psycho enough to _want_ to be _your_ mistake. Are you kidding me? I could have had any guy I wanted to, but I _wanted_ to be your mistake! That's a little narcissistic, Lucas."

"Will you quit throwing things!" He yelled, putting his hands into the air. One part of him was glad his mother was gone for the night, but the other part wished she was home to stop the madness that was going on in his bedroom. "You wanted to be my mistake so that you could be poor hurt little Brooke, and have a reason to push people away from you! I know you, Brooke! You probably never _loved me_!"

"Oh my god!" She shrieked. This time she grabbed a trophy from his shelf and chucked it at his head. Lucas tried to duck in time, but it ended up grazing the top of his head and pain radiated from the site. "How dare you accuse me of something like that! I'm not Peyton! I don't believe that _'People always leave'_ bullshit!"

Brooke went to grab another object to throw, and Lucas saw this so he sprinted towards her. As she turned around ready to throw it, he caught her by the arm. "I told you to quit throwing things, psycho, my head still hurts from the last thing you threw!" She struggled to free her arm from his grasp, but he was too strong. He pulled the object from her hand, then let her arm go.

"Don't call me psycho, egomaniac!" Brooke swung her hand to slap him again, but Lucas caught her hand just before it connected.

"Will you quit being so violent, Brooke?! Damn it!" He pushed her hand towards the floor.

"No! I won't!" She yelled, storming to the other side of his bedroom. Lucas watched in shock as she started tearing posters off his walls. "I'll show you psycho, Lucas!" She moved to his shelves, sweeping all of the objects onto the floor. "How dare you accuse me of wanting to be your mistake! I was just your stepping stone while you were waiting for Peyton to be ready! You never loved me!" She didn't stop her path of destruction as she ranted on. "You used me for sex! That's all!"

Lucas couldn't move his feet as he watched Brooke destroying his bedroom. He had never before seen Brooke so broken. He didn't know what to do. "Brooke! Stop!" He screamed, going towards her. "Brooke! Brooke! What are you doing?!"

"I'm making your bedroom look like how I felt on the inside when I figured out you never loved me and loved Peyton the whole time!"

Lucas grabbed Brooke, and wrapped his arms around hers. She wiggled, trying to free herself from his grasp. When she figured out the wiggling wasn't working, she started to bite his arms. This caused Lucas to let go of her. She turned around and once again slapped him across the face. Angered, Lucas grabbed Brooke's upper arms with a lot of force. He squeezed the flesh under his hands and Brooke started to wince in pain.

"Lucas," She forced out, "You're hurting me."

Lucas couldn't control the array of emotions that were now filtering throughout his body. There was something off about the moment. He was filled with rage, but at the same time an erotic sense passed through him. Seeing Brooke so out of control flipped a switch in his head, which she had done many times before to him. He looked into her eyes, and he could see that he was hurting her. Instead of letting her go, he pulled her towards him, pressing his lips forcefully against hers. Brooke pulled her head back, disgusted by his actions. He was angered by her response, and once again pressed his lips to hers. She didn't kiss back; instead she pulled her head back as far as it could go. Lucas didn't care though, he followed her. There was no way he was letting her get out of this.

"Lucas, what the hell are you doing?!" She spat at him. "You're dating Peyton!"

"Shutup, Brooke!" He yelled, once again pressing his lips to hers.

Brooke resisted as much as she could. He held on to her too tight though, and she couldn't free herself. His lips were pressed firmly against hers, and his tongue was now trying to pry itself into her mouth. This was a side of Lucas she had never experienced. She was used to him being calm, collected, sweet, nice, comforting, not forceful. The more his tongue danced at the front of her mouth, the harder it became to resist him.

"Just kiss me, Brooke!" Lucas breathed against her lips.

Her mind raced as she did as told. She wasn't used to this Lucas, but she liked it. Her mouth opened enough to let his tongue slide in and caress hers. He pushed his mouth hard against hers, he pulled back after a moment, trying to catch his breath, and then started kissing along her chin. As his mouth trailed along her jaw line and down her neck, he backed her into the wall, pressing his body hard against hers. Brooke let out a moan as he kissed her just below her ear; a place he knew drove her crazy. His hands roamed every inch of her body, while hers went straight for the buttons on his pants. After she unbuttoned them and pulled his pants down, Lucas lifted her up causing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

"I hate you, Lucas." Brooke breathed into his neck.

"I hate you too, Brooke." He replied, while pulling her shirt over her head.

Brooke followed his actions, and pulled his shirt over his head. Once the piece of clothing was over his head, he pressed his mouth against hers again. She placed her hands on the back of his neck, pulling his face closer to hers. Her fingers ran up the back of his neck and through his blond hair. Lucas pressed himself harder against Brooke, causing her to let out a loud moan. He pulled away from the wall, and walked towards the bed. He let Brooke's body drop onto it as he followed her down, burying his face in her neck.

* * *

The sound of a blaring alarm woke Brooke out of her peaceful slumber. She groaned in annoyance of the sound as she swung her arm over to hit the off button. She had already pressed snooze a few times, and couldn't anymore if she wanted to get to school on time. Lazily, she got out of her bed and made her way to the bathroom. She started to undress, getting ready to take a shower. As she did so, she caught sight of the bruises on her body. Teeth marks were more like it, evidence from her night with Lucas. Her heart dropped with the thought. She scolded herself for allowing that night to happen. It was bad enough to felt horrible about the Nathan incident, now she had to deal with knowing Lucas had cheated on Peyton with her. 

She rushed through her shower, not having a lot of time to get to school. After applying cover up on the hickey Lucas had left on her neck, she finished getting ready. As she was rushing out the door, Rachel took her by surprise by yelling from the kitchen.

"Hey, bitch, you hungry?" She appeared in the door way to the kitchen.

"No, I'm going to be late." Brooke rolled her eyes. "Thanks, though."

"Fine, don't say I never offered!"

Brooke rushed out the door, and to the school. She pulled up to the school, and was relieved to know she still had plenty of time to get to class. Chase, her boyfriend, greeted her at her car. Guilt struck her as she saw the smile on his face. She was sure that smile was for her, and she knew she didn't deserve it.

"Hey, Brooke." He smiled.

"Hi Chase." She smiled back, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

As the two walked towards class, Brooke caught sight of Lucas and Peyton. Lucas had his arm hanging casually around Peyton's shoulders, and she was beaming with happiness. She was disgusted by the way Lucas was acting so normal around her after what had happened between them. She wanted to go and slap him across the face, but decided that was how they got into the mess in the first place. Lucas looked up as Chase and Brooke walked passed, briefly making eye contact with the brunette. There was no emotion in his blue orbs as the two locked eyes. He didn't even acknowledge her presence, just turned back towards Peyton.

"Bastard." Brooke whispered under her breath.

"What?" Chase questioned her.

"Oh, nothin'." She gave him a convincing smile.

The first half of the day seemed to rush by. The couple was now seated in the quad for lunch. Brooke sipped her water as Chase chowed down on his food. It was only the two of them, because everyone was mad at Brooke for the tape she had made with Nathan. Even Haley, who had been her best friend in recent history, had not forgiven her yet. Although, Brooke hadn't expected her to because Nathan was her husband. She looked up from their table to glance over at Nathan and Haley.

Haley was glowing from her pregnancy, but she seemed sad. Brooke knew Haley had forgiven Nathan, but thought maybe she had let him off too easily. She could tell Haley was still hurt by the tape. Brooke wanted more than anything to go and comfort her, but knew she was part of the reason why she hurt.

"Aren't you going to eat, babe?" Chase questioned, breaking Brooke out of her daze.

"What?" Brooke looked up. "Oh uh, no, I had a big breakfast." She lied to him. She felt guilty about lying to him, but she didn't want anyone to know she had barely eaten at all in the past three days. Ever since that night with Lucas, she hadn't been hungry.


	2. Chapter 2

I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews:) I love the feedback. In this chapter, there are a few lines I used from the show, because I really liked them! But, most of it doesn't follow along the show. Also, i'm trying really hard to make this a good story, and I could use a beta. So, if anyone has extra time...I need someone who is going to be brutally honest with me, and kick my butt into gear! Also, at the end of this, it might seem kind of repititious, but that's kind of the point behind it. 

* * *

Peyton ran her fingers trough Lucas' hair. She couldn't fight the smile that happened every time she looked at him. Lucas smiled up at her, taking a break from eating his lunch. He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss. Peyton wasn't ready for the kiss to end and put her hands on the back of his head, pulling him closer.

"Gross." Haley commented as she looked across the table at the pair. "Get a room."

"Ha ha!" Peyton threw a chip at her.

"I've got to go." Nathan stood, putting his trash onto his tray. "I told Tim I'd meet him in the weight room before class." He leaned down to kiss Haley before leaving. Haley was hesitant at first, but then forced herself to press her lips against Nathan's.

Lucas scanned the quad, watching as various teens gossiped while eating their lunches. His eyes stopped as they caught up with Brooke's eyes. He felt guilty as he looked at her. He wanted to take back the other night, the night he had cheated on Peyton. Brooke broke the stare first, looking down at her own tray.

"Lucas?" Peyton asked, following his stare. When she noticed it was Brooke he was looking at, she felt a tinge of jealousy run through her.

"Yeah?" Lucas questioned, tearing his eyes from his ex-girlfriend.

"What were you staring at?" Peyton asked him, knowing the answer.

"I kind of feel bad for Brooke." He shrugged his shoulders, waiting for the wrath he was about to endure. "What she did was wrong, but it was a long time ago and you guys were broken up."

"Don't defend her, Lucas." Peyton's happiness started to fade as her boyfriend defended his ex. "She put us through hell because of what we did, knowing the whole time she did worse."

"What we did was worse." Lucas let out a loud sigh, while bring his drink to his lips. He could see Haley's face tense with his comment, and he decided it wasn't a good thing to say. "I was dating Brooke when we did what we did, you guys were broken up."

"You know what, whatever, Lucas." Peyton huffed, gathering all of her things. "Is it possible for you to defend the girl you are dating, just one time?!" She stood up from the table and stormed away.

"Am I wrong, Haley?" Lucas questioned.

"I'm not the right person to ask, I'm on the other end of this raw deal." She shrugged, then started rubbing her pregnant belly. "How'd you get that bruise on your face?"

"What bruise?" Lucas decided to play dumb, even though he knew what she was talking about.

"The one just below your eye, on your cheek."

"Oh, I don't know, probably walked into something."

He shrugged while he looked away from Haley. She had always been able to tell when he was lying and he didn't want her to right then. He couldn't tell Haley that he had gotten the bruise from Brooke slapping him a couple times, right before he decided to sleep with her. Silently, he scolded himself for being the worst boyfriend in history.

"Lucas, why were you defending Brooke?" Haley questioned, shoving some food into her mouth. "Before you were so mad at her, now you're defending her."

"I'm just sick of all the fighting. "

Lucas looked around and spotted Brooke once again. She was nuzzling her nose into Chase's neck. A bright smile lit her face, showing off those famous dimples. She looked happy and _content_. Chase turned away for a moment, and Lucas watched as the smile faded from her face. Her look was more sullen now, like she had a regret she wanted to forget. He knew exactly how she felt.

"Hales, are you ever going to forgive Brooke?" Lucas questioned, turning his gaze away from the brunette.

"Yeah," Haley sighed, "I'm just not ready yet."

* * *

The halls were crowded as Lucas made his way to class. He caught sight of a lonely Brooke, and took the opportunity to talk to her. He looked around the hallway to make sure his girlfriend wasn't in sight before he strolled towards her and stood by her side. She didn't notice him at first, so when he whispered her name she became startled and jumped, dropping her books to the floor. Lucas bent over to help pick them up. As he bent over, the smell of her hair once again invaded his nose. He closed his eyes tight, taking the scent in. He looked at Brooke while he helped pick up the mess, but she wouldn't acknowledge him.

"Brooke, maybe we should talk." He whispered.

"About what?" Brooke questioned, annoyed and not making eye contact with him.

"You know about what." Lucas gathered up her last book, then handed everything he was holding to her. He stood slowly, holding onto Brooke's elbow as she stood also. Her eyes darted towards his hand, then she ripped her elbow away from him.

"There's nothing to talk about, Lucas, because as far as I'm concerned you don't exist. I can't talk to someone who doesn't exist." She turned on her heel, rushing away from him.

"I hate you, you know that!" He yelled, getting more attention than he wanted. His cheeks flushed as heads turned towards him. He watched as Brooke's figure grew smaller with distance. He really did hate her.

* * *

Brooke threw her book bag onto her bed then made her way to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, cringing at the image. The image she saw was distorted. A pudgy, hideous creature stared back at her. She poked and prodded at the skin, wishing it would disappear. Her fingers pushed the skin above her eyebrows up, as she contemplated getting a face lift.

She had been proud of herself before looking in the mirror. She made it through the whole school day without eating, and only drank water. Her stomach grumbled loudly, as if it heard her thinking about food. It made her smile. She felt as though she had some kind of control in her messy life. This battle she was waging was something she could call her own, no one would know about it, and that's all she wanted.

"Hey whore!" Rachel's yell echoed through the bathroom.

"Hey slut!" Brooke called out, leaving the bathroom. "Where've you been, wait, don't tell me."

"Ha Ha." Rachel rolled her eyes. "So, what are you making me for dinner?"

"Me? Cook?" Brooke threw her head back in laughter. "That'll be the day."

Rachel rolled her eyes, remembering the attempts she had seen Brooke make at cooking. The first time it was cookies, which appeared to be delicious, but when you bit into them it was different story. Brooke had mistaken the salt for sugar. The second time, Rachel wasn't sure what she had tried to make, but it ended up being scorched and black, and they couldn't shut the windows for the rest of the night because of all the smoke.

"Where's Clean Teen?" Rachel asked as she set herself on the bed. "Have you slept with him yet?"

"No," Brooke shoved her in the shoulder, "He's at home. He's going to come over a little later."

"Maybe you'll get lucky with him tonight." Rachel shrugged her shoulder. "I don't know how you do it. No sex? I would go crazy and cheat on him a million times."

"Ha Ha." Brooke laughed, nervously. She tried to hide the guilty look on her face, but Rachel caught it.

"Oh my God, you slut, with who?" She asked, sitting forward, now interested in what she had say.

"No one." Brooke shot her down. "Why would I cheat on Chase? I really like him."

"Well, yeah, of course you do. But you and me, Brooke, we're kindred. We need sex. It's a proven fact."

Brooke rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wished her and Rachel weren't so alike. It would be much easier to hide things she didn't want people to know.

"So, who was it?" Rachel questioned. "Was it that hot guy from the basketball team? Or, maybe Mr. Chavez wanted another go? Oh oh, I know, it was-"

"It was Lucas!" Brooke shouted. She was tired of Rachel's ranting.

Rachel's mouth dropped open the second the words left Brooke's mouth. "You're joking, right?"

"No, Rachel, and I swear to God, you can not tell a soul."

"Oh my lips are sealed, but only if you tell me the details."

Brooke didn't want to relive the events of that night, but did so that Rachel didn't annoy her into telling it. As the details left her mouth, she found herself shuddering. It made her sick to her stomach that she could do such a vile and irresponsible act. But, then again, she was Brooke Davis, head slut.

"You are such a whore." Rachel snickered after Brooke ended the story. "So, was it a one time thing or are you guys going to get in the boxing ring for a round two?"

"It was definitely a one time thing. It shouldn't have even been that."

"He is so an asshole." Rachel shook her head. "He cheated on you with Peyton and now Peyton with you. That boy needs to make up his mind. It's like when he's with you he wants her, but when he's with her he wants you. What the hell?"

"He doesn't want me." Brooke sighed, leaning back against her headboard. "It was just a mistake. We got caught up in the moment, and things got carried away. "

"Caught up in the moment?" Rachel smirked. "You mean, you got turned on by him putting you through pain and commanding you? Sounds kind of S&M to me."

Brooke threw her pillow at Rachel. "Shut up! I've never seen that side of Lucas before. It was hot."

"Oh well," Rachel stood making her way towards the door, "At least you did it for the sex and not because you're still in love with him." Brooke wanted to yell at her, but she was gone before she could manage any words.

* * *

"Peyton?" Lucas asked, knocking softly on her bedroom door. She came out from her closet with a not so pleasant look on her face. "Hey Peyt, I missed you." He tried to charm his way into getting her to forgive him.

"Good try, Lucas." She rolled her eyes.

"Nice dress, I like it." He nodded his head towards the red dress in her hand.

"Oh yeah, you would." She gave him a sweet smile. "It's Brooke's." Her face became void of any expression. "Look, why don't you just leave and come back later. I'm not in the mood to listen to your apologies and why I should forgive her. And by the way, don't ever tell me what we did to Brooke was worse. We never slept together."

"I'm not here to argue, Peyton." Lucas sighed. "I'm sick of all the fighting. I just want it to be over with. Why can't we just move on with our lives? You're not with Nathan anymore, you're with me." He slid his arms around her waist, and snuck a kiss before she could object.

"I know," She pulled back from his kiss and placed her forehead against his, "I'm just so mad she could end our friendship because I was honest with her, all the while knowing she had slept with Nathan." She sighed, placing another kiss on his lips. "It just hurts, Lucas. She's been like my sister for so long. She was the only person I had."

"I know, babe," Lucas pulled her into a hug, breathing in the scent of her hair. Subconsciously, he started comparing it to Brooke's. "Look," He pulled away from her, looking her in the eyes, "Let's not fight over that anymore, okay? I'm your boyfriend now. We should just be happy we're finally together."

"Yeah, you're right, Lucas." She pulled away from him. "You always know how to put me in a good mood." She poked her finger into his side, then went to her computer to put some music on.

Lucas sat on her bed, relieved that fight was over with. Now, he had to worry about this guilty conscience. "So, are you going to show me the dress you are wearing to prom?"

Peyton turned towards him in her computer chair, a guilty look on her face. "I decided I'm not going."

"What?" Lucas questioned. "You have to go. It's the prom."

"Yeah, and I don't really care about it." She shrugged, turning back towards the computer. "Before, I had Brooke wanting me to do these things with her, now, I just don't care."

"What about me, Peyton? I want you to go with me."

"Maybe we could just have our own prom, here." She turned back towards him.

"No, Peyton, I'm going to prom. And you are too."

* * *

Brooke stared blankly at the sheet of paper in front of her. Chase had just left, leaving her to study by herself. She knew it was time to crack down, if she wanted to graduate. Although, at the rate she was going, she figured Peyton would kill her before she could graduate.

Chase was trying to help her study more, but she was distracted when he was around. All she wanted to do when he was around was make-out, and he wouldn't allow it. He told her it would be too hard to resist her if they started it. She, just one time, wanted to test what he had said.

"Brooke?" She jumped at the sound of her name. As she turned around, her temper started to flare. Lucas stood in the doorway of her room.

"What do you want?" She gritted her teeth, sending daggers with her eyes. "And who the hell let you in?"

"The door was unlocked." He didn't move from the doorway, afraid of the pain Brooke would inflict if he did so. "I thought we should talk about what happened, so we could clear some things up."

"Lucas, please, I really don't want to talk about it. Let's just forget it happened, okay?" Brooke dropped her head into her hands. A headache started to form at the thought of analyzing that fateful night. "It's not like it'll happen again. And you're happy with Peyton and I'm happy with Chase."

"I know, Brooke," Lucas sighed, "But, I kind of wanted to apologize for hurting you, too."

"Yeah, that was a pretty asshole thing to do." She pulled her head from her hands and stared at him.

"Well, you were hitting me. And biting me! What was I supposed to do?" Lucas walked slowly into her bedroom, and sat on the bed. "You completely destroyed my bedroom. You were nuts."

"Because you are an asshole!" Brooke shot at him.

"I wasn't an asshole until you started throwing books at my head." He fought back. He knew going to see her was a bad idea. "Then, today, you told me I didn't exist. What the hell, Brooke?"

"Because you don't exist anymore, Lucas." She sighed while shaking her head. "You can't exist anymore. I don't want to know you. I want to completely erase you from my memory. Do you know how much better my life would be?"

"What?" Lucas was hurt by her comment.

"Think about it, Lucas. I'd still have my best friend. I would have never had my heartbroken. I wouldn't be afraid to fall in love with a perfectly sweet boy, because in the back of my head I _know _he's going to cheat on me and that I'm not good enough for him."

"Yeah, and you'd probably have every STD known to man." Lucas was surprised by the harsh words that came so naturally from his mouth. "You'd still be Brooke Davis, head cheer slut. Oh and by the way, you still slept with Nathan, even though I wasn't in your life, so you'd still lose your best friend. Only, without me, you wouldn't have me and Peyton cheating to use as your only defense."

"Screw you, Lucas!" Brooke grabbed her book sitting on the desk and whipped it at Lucas. He wasn't prepared for this, so it hit him right in the nose. He bent over in pain, holding his hands over his nose. A sudden wave of sympathy went through Brooke, but when she remembered what he had just said to her, she repressed the feeling.

"Brooke!" Lucas' words were muffled by his hands. "When did you become so violent? Seriously. I think I have a bloody nose."

"You're fine, you baby!" Brooke stood up from her chair, her hands on her hips. "I think you need to get out."

"Yeah, you're right, because I don't want to be murdered by the Psycho Slut of Tree Hill."

A loud gasp came from Brooke's mouth. "Take that back, Lucas." She demanded. Lucas only stared at her, standing his ground. "I mean it, take it back."

"No." Lucas shook his head.

Rage took over Brooke's body as she ran towards him and tackled him onto the bed. Her arms swung wildly, as she hit Lucas wherever she could. He tried to shield his body from her arms, but wasn't successful. Her swings were making contact all over the place. He reached his hands out, and grabbed her by the wrists. He brought them close to his body as Brooke struggled to free herself from his grasp.

"Let me go, Lucas!" She screamed, as she straddled his body. "I'm going to kill you!"

"No you're not, you're going to calm down." He controlled her body movements with his hands. The more Brooke flailed, the harder it became for Lucas to hold onto her. He lost his grip on her wrists, and her hands flew around and struck him across the face.

The smacking sound caused Brooke to halt her actions. She stared down at Lucas, as he wore an expression of pain, and there was a red mark gracing the side of his face. It appeared to her that he had tears in his eyes, and she started feeling guilty. She leaned down and pressed her lips against the spot she had hit him. It was the first thing she could think of that would help take the pain away. It was what her parents did to her as a child.

As she pulled back, Lucas put his hands on the back of her head and forced her face back into his. Brooke was taken off guard, but immediately started kissing him back. Lucas' tongue caressed Brooke's as he probed inside her mouth. Brooke brought her hands up to the sides of his face, holding onto it as her and Lucas kissed. Lucas brought his hands down from the back of Brooke's head, and drug them along her shoulders. They stroked down her arms, then found their way to her torso. He rubbed from the top of her breasts, down to the hem of her shirt. He pulled at the shirt, and Brooke moved her head back enough to allow him to remove it the whole way.

She brought her lips down to the side of his neck, and drug her tongue along it. Lucas moaned with pleasure, as Brooke's tongue swirled around behind his ear. His hands found their way to the front of her body, where he cupped her breasts. He slid them along the bra line, to her back, and undid the clasp to her bra. The bra slid down her arms, and she lifted her hands so Lucas could remove it the rest of the way. Lucas' hands once again found their way to her breasts.

"Brooke," Lucas pushed her back, "We can't do this."

"Shutup, Lucas."

Brooke pressed her lips against his to shut him up. She reached her hand down, and picked herself up enough to pull the shirt from Lucas' body. When the shirt was removed, she pressed her naked upper body against his. Lucas let out a soft moan, enjoying the feeling of her flesh against his. His hands went up, and cupped the sides of her face, as he kissed her again, this time more gentle.

"I hate you, Lucas." Brooke breathed in between kisses.

"I hate you more, Brooke."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long for a chapter. The story was under construction for a little bit. :) I want to give a big thanks to CheeryFan for helping me with the chapter and helping to guide me a little in plot lines. :) Thanks to Melissa. And a HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed. It's the reason I am still going to add chapters. :) 

* * *

Nathan dribbled the ball against the black pavement. It was early in the morning, before school, but he needed to clear his head. He sprinted around the river court, dribbling the ball between his legs then going to the basket for a lay up. As he landed back on the ground, he saw his brother walking towards him. He sent a smile in Lucas' direction as he closed in.

"What's up, man?" Nathan greeted him. "Why are you out here so early?"

"Don't know. Wanted to clear my head a little, I guess." Lucas shrugged. As he looked at Nathan, flashes of Brooke lying next to him on a bed plagued him. He bent over and grabbed the basketball, trying to shake the images from his head. He let the ball bounce a couple of times before shooting it into the basket. "It's amazing how this game makes you feel, isn't it?"

"Sure is." Nathan nodded, as he rebounded the ball for Lucas. Nathan bounced it back to Lucas, who threw it up making another shot. "How 'bout a quick game?"

"Sounds fun." Lucas conceded.

"I'll let you take the ball first, since you have that whole heart condition thing." Nathan teased.

Lucas shot him a sarcastic face while he caught the ball Nathan threw to him. Nathan came up on Lucas, playing defense against him. The blond boy dribbled the ball a few times, before stepping back and shooting the ball in for a perfect three point shot. "Guess my heart condition doesn't affect my three pointers." He smirked.

The rest of the game was more intense than the first play. They decided to end it when both boys were heaving trying to catch their breath, and sweat dripped off their faces. Lucas plopped down onto the picnic table that sat next to the court, and then Nathan followed. It was silent for a few moments as both of them tried to catch their breath. They wiped the sweat from their faces with their t-shirts.

"That was fun." Lucas turned towards Nathan, smiling. "I'm glad I came."

"Me too." Nathan nodded. "Hey, Luke?" Lucas nodded, acknowledging him. "You know, we never really got a chance to talk about that whole tape thing and I really wanted to apologize for it. I know you're not with Brooke anymore, but you were once." Nathan's words make Lucas cringe. He didn't want to talk about the sex tape; he wanted to pretend as though it never happened.

"Its okay, Nathan." Lucas nodded his head. Although, he knew he didn't feel okay about it. When he had seen Brooke's face attached to Nathan's by the mouth, his blood had started to boil. "I guess I'm just more upset you felt like you couldn't tell me about it before all of that happened." It wasn't the whole truth, but it was part of it.

"I know, I know." Nathan nodded his head, understanding what Lucas meant. "At first I kept it from you because I really didn't like you." Lucas chuckled, which caused Nathan to laugh a little. "Then, we got closer and I didn't want to ruin what we had built. Plus, there was Haley."

"I understand why you didn't tell me, Nathan. You were a different person when that happened. I would have been surprised if you hadn't slept with Brooke." Lucas teased, causing Nathan to laugh. It gave him chills when he thought about how easily he could joke over this subject. "The one you should talk to about it is Haley."

"I try to, she just blows me off saying she just doesn't want to talk about it. It happened before her, so it doesn't matter." Nathan sighed. "But, I can tell it does matter. She doesn't act the same around me anymore. She's distant, and she doesn't even like kissing me."

"Do you want me to talk to her for you?" It pained him to offer, but he couldn't make it obvious how he was feeling about the tape and he did want to help his brother and Haley put this behind them, even if he couldn't just yet.

"Would you?"

"Of course, little brother." Lucas stood up and patted him on the back. "I've got to get home and take a shower before school, I'll see you there."

"See ya, big brother."

Lucas walked away from the court, and away from the conversation with Nathan. He had no right to be jealous about the tape Nathan made with Brooke, but he was. His legs started to walk faster, as he tried to get farther away from the brother he was feeling jealous of. In his mind, he told himself he deserved that wretched feeling of jealousy that crept into him every time somebody mentioned the sex tape Brooke and Nathan made.

* * *

Brooke opened the door to the house she now lived in. The large wooden door swung open as she pushed through it, her back pack still attached to her back. Rachel greeted her from the kitchen as Brooke made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. She swung her back pack onto the bed, and then went down stairs to find Rachel. Brooke called out for her, and she found her still in the kitchen.

"Hey ho, what's up?" Rachel swung the refrigerator door closed with her foot while carrying a can of soda in her hand. "Want some food?"

"No." Brooke shook her head, rubbing her stomach. "I ate a lot today." She lied while rolling her eyes to sound more convincing. "Rachel, I am the worst girlfriend ever." She plopped herself on the stool that sat at the bar in the kitchen. "At school today, Chase was so sweet and caring."

"So?" Rachel questioned. "How does that make you a horrible girlfriend?"

"Well," Brooke sucked in air between her teeth, "I cheated on him again."

"What?" Rachel looked at her disbelievingly. "So you and Lucas did go for round two, huh? I see there are less bruises this time. You do a good job at covering up hickeys by the way." She stuck her hand over to Brooke, lifting the hair around her neck, trying to find the hickey Lucas had left. Brooke swatted her hand away.

"Rachel, will you be serious?" Brooke seethed. "This isn't funny. What am I supposed to do? I'm not a cheater."

"Well, apparently, you are." Rachel snickered, taking a sip of her drink. "Brooke, seriously, you're in high school. Who cares if you cheat on any of your boyfriends? Do you think five years from now when you have your own clothing line and dressing celebrities you'll actually care about the boyfriend you cheated on in high school? I didn't think so. So, have fun."

"I really like Chase, though." Brooke softened her expression, starting to feel sad. "He's really good to me, and for me. I mean, he's a clean teen. Who would have thought that Brooke Davis would be with a clean teen?"

"Maybe that's your problem." Rachel shrugged. "Brooke, you're used to sleeping with any guy you want. You like sex. What made you think you could be with someone who didn't have sex, and not cheat on him?"

"I thought with Chase it would be different. I'd have a chance to start over, kind of redeem myself for the past. Now, I'm worse than I've ever been!" She threw her hands in the air out of frustration. "Do you think I should tell him?" Secretly, she wished Rachel would say no.

"Yeah, if you want all of your closest friends to shun you off the face of the planet." Rachel snickered. "Have you ever thought that maybe you're cheating on Chase because you still want to be with Lucas?" Brooke's eyes grew wide with horror from the question.

"No!" She shrieked. "I mean, come on, I dumped him! He wanted to be with Peyton, and guess who he is now with. My ex-best friend who was in love with him the whole time I was with him. I don't want to be with him anymore. I can't stand him. That's why we have hate sex! We hate each other, but the sex is good! What are you thinking asking me that question? I still want to be with Lucas?" She let out an exasperated laugh. "Yeah right."

Rachel had been laughing the whole time Brooke had gone on her rant. "Wow, Brooke," She shook her head, "So, no, you don't want Lucas." She was sarcastic. "I'll never bring that up again."

Brooke stood from the stool in a huff, and then rushed out of the kitchen. There was no way she was going to allow Rachel to accuse her of wanting to still be with Lucas. Who did Rachel think she was, asking her that question? She stormed to her bedroom, where she put on a jogging suit, then headed out for a jog.

* * *

A couple of days passed, and it was now Friday night. Lucas sat at a table in the café, Haley sitting across from him eating her dinner. It was obvious she had something on her mind from the sighs she would let go every so often. He knew what she wanted to talk about, and told Nathan he would talk to her about it, but watching her go to such lengths to get his attention was becoming amusing.

"So, how are things between you and Peyton?" Haley questioned, trying to make polite conversation.

"Good," Lucas shrugged, trying to convince not only Haley, but himself. "She's great, right? I mean we get along great and stuff. She's fun. She likes the same music as me, we're good, right? I mean, we're going to a concert tonight for a band we both love." Haley gave him an odd look, wondering where exactly his mind was.

"Yeah, Lucas, you guys are good for each other." She spoke slowly, still taken back by Lucas' reaction to her question. "Anyways." She set down her fork, then looked towards Lucas. "I need your help, Lucas. I'm not sure what I should do."

"What about, Hales?" He questioned, looking towards her.

"Nathan," She sighed, "I just don't feel right around him, anymore. It was bad enough when I found out he slept with my sister, now Brooke, too?" Her shoulders slumped forward and she looked defeated. "I don't even want to kiss him half the time."

"Do you love him, Hales?" Lucas asked, point blank.

"Yeah, of course I love him." She started rubbing her formed belly. "I just don't know what to do about this feeling I have for him. I can't be with someone that makes me cringe when having to kiss him. Yet, I know I can't be without him."

"Hales," Lucas leaned forward, "I know it's hard. We both love people in that video. I know how you feel." It didn't dawn on him that he slipped up until after he said it. "I mean, I used to love Brooke. You know, when we were together. But, now we're not, so I'm not jealous by that video."

"I never said you were, Lucas." She eyed him suspiciously, wondering why he had just become so defensive over his own comment.

"Look, they were both different people then." Lucas sighed, trying to get her to forget about the mess he had just made. "They're nothing like those people now. Especially Nathan. He loves you, Hales. It's killing him that you feel awkward around him. "

"It is?" She softened her tone. "He didn't tell me that."

"Just like you never told him how you felt about that tape." He pointed out. "You need to talk to him, Hales. He's your husband and you guys love each other. I know what you saw on that tape was disturbing, but it's something he can't change. "

"I know," Haley looked out the café window, thinking of any type of solution to her problem. "I just don't know why he wouldn't tell me he slept with her. I would have been upset, but I wouldn't have had to find out by watching it happen. I just can't get that image out of my head."

"I know, Hales, believe me, I know." Lucas shook his head, looking towards the table. "It's just something we're going to have to deal with. If we love these people, or loved in my case, then we have to look pass past mistakes." He took in a deep breath, while he looked back towards Haley.

"Lucas, are you upset over the tape because of Brooke?" Haley questioned, looking him directly in the eye. "I mean, I can understand if you are. But, you're kind of being weird."

"No, no," Lucas shook his head, once again becoming defensive. "I mean, I'm kind of upset they never told us. But, I have no right to be jealous anymore. She's not my girlfriend."

"Right," Haley nodded her.

"Look, Hales," Lucas reached across the table and held on to her hand. "Just talk to him. I promise you will feel better once you guys have talked everything out. Don't just pretend like it never happened. It's just going to eat at you until you face it. Tell him exactly how you feel."

"Thanks, Luke." Haley gave him her widest smile.

The bells to the door in the café chimed, and in walked the curly blond Lucas had been expecting. She caught sight of their table. Haley waved her over, and Peyton did as gestured. "Hey guys." She greeted, then placed a kiss on the top of Lucas's head. "So, you 'bout ready to go?"

"Yep." Lucas started picking up his dinner mess. "You done, Hales?"

"Yeah, I am." She started to stand, grabbing her mess as she did. "I guess I'll get back to work." She rolled her eyes. "You two have fun tonight!"

Lucas put his dishes in a tub, then walked back to Peyton. He held his hand out for her to take, and after she did so, he led her out the door. They walked to his car, and then drove in silence to the club that was holding the concert. He gave his tickets to the bouncer, after showing their fake ID's. The loud roar of the crowd could be heard as soon as they walked through the doors, causing Peyton to get excited.

"This is going to be fun!" She exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Lucas' shoulders.

"Yeah, it should be." Lucas smiled back at her, placing a kiss on her lips. There it was, that feeling he's been looking for with her. The feeling of contentment, like it was right for him to be with her. "Let's go find a good spot, then I'll get some drinks."

They found an open spot in front of the stage, and Peyton stayed to keep it while Lucas went to get drinks for the two. It wasn't long before he returned, handing the drink he ordered for Peyton to her. It would be a while before the band came on, but they wanted to get there some what early to get a good spot.

"You look good tonight, Peyt." Lucas smiled towards her. She did, he told himself. "Almost irresistible."

"Almost, huh?" She giggled. Peyton leaned forward, and pressed her lips hard against Lucas'.

"Yeah, well, you know, Kate Bosworth is at the top, then you." Lucas joked, smirking at her.

"Ha Ha, very funny." She pinched his shoulder. "I guess we both get our elevator list, huh?" She raised an eyebrow taking a sip. Lucas nodded his head, remembering the conversation about the elevator list that happened the previous year. "So, on mine-"

"I don't want to know." Lucas cut her off, waving his hand in front of her face. "If you say Pete Wentz, I'll probably get really jealous and want to beat him up or something." He rolled his eyes, then shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Jealous?" Peyton questioned. "Lucas Scott, are you actually jealous over a guy I used to date?"

"Well yeah," He nodded his head, "Why wouldn't I be? He's a famous rock star. I'm a senior in high school, who knows what will happen with my future."

"Lucas, I had my chance with him and I gave it up." She put her hand on his shoulder. "So, you have nothing to worry about." She raised her voice in a teasing manner. "Besides, it's not like you see any of my exes, yours just so happens to be my ex-best friend."

"One of yours is one of my closest friends, oh and my brother." He pointed out, trying to take the conversation off Brooke. That was the last thing he wanted to think about. "You have me beat."

"That's not fair!" Peyton exclaimed, "I was totally with Nathan before I even knew you. I didn't even know you were his brother until you fixed my car!"

The tuning of a guitar stole the attention of the dueling blonds, and caused them to look towards the stage. Lights started to shine brightly on the platform as the band one by one took their places behind their instruments. A loud eruption of applause engulfed the crowded space. After introductions by the band, music started blaring from the speakers. There wasn't much talking between Lucas and Peyton as the band played, it would have been too hard to hear each other. The two attempted to dance a long to the music, but it was more like jumping up and down to the beat, since there was limited space to move.

The concert didn't seem to last long, and soon the pair was walking back to Lucas' car, ears still ringing from the loud music. Lucas went to the passenger door to open it for Peyton. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before she got in the car, then leaned over to unlock his door. The ride home was silent, as their ears were still numb from the concert. Lucas pulled the car in front of Peyton's house, and shifted in to park.

"So," Peyton turned towards him. "You want to come in for a little bit?"

"Um," Lucas thought for moment, "Yeah, why not?" He turned the car off then followed Peyton to her bedroom.

He laid down on her bed, hands rested behind his head with his feet crossed. Peyton pulled a record off the shelf, and started some music. She then laid down next to Lucas, resting her head on his chest. An uncomfortable silence fell between the two. Nervously, Peyton lifted her head to look in to Lucas' eyes. He smiled down at her, and ran his hand over her head. Gathering all the confidence she could, Peyton moved forward and kissed Lucas hard on the lips. She maneuvered herself so she was straddling his hips, while still kissing him intently. Her hands fumbled along his body as she tried to remember every inch of it.

"Peyton," Lucas broke away from the kissing, grabbing her hands to stop her from unbuttoning his pants. "Peyton, it's not that I don't want to do this." He sighed while Peyton climbed off him onto the bed. "I just don't want to rush things with you."

"What do you mean, Lucas?" Peyton asked. Tears started to form in her eyes. "How would this be rushing things? I love you, you love me, what are we rushing?"

"It's just that I want the first time to be perfect for us." He sat forward, staring her intently in the eyes. "This is a big step, you know? I just want to make sure we're both ready, and the timing has to be perfect."

"We had a great time tonight, though." She looked pleadingly into his eyes. "You did have a good time, didn't you?" Peyton's insecurities were starting to show.

"Yeah, I had a blast." He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "We just have the rest of our lives for this. Let's not rush in to it." His hand rubbed along the side of her face. He hated hurting her like this. It wasn't that he didn't want to do it, he felt guilty about sleeping with Brooke, and wouldn't be able to bare himself if he slept with Peyton the same week he had already slept with Brooke.

"Okay," Peyton turned away from him, now trying to hide the fact that tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. "You should probably just go then."

"Peyton."

"No, Lucas," She turned back towards him, putting her strong face on, "It's okay. I understand what you're saying. I'm just tired now, so I want to go to bed." A weak smile forced its way to her face. "I'll call you tomorrow, or something."

"Alright," He sighed. Lucas leaned across the bed and kissed her cheek.

As Lucas was driving home, he couldn't fight the feeling of guilt he had. He had just turned his girlfriend down, when it had been so easy for him to have sex with Brooke twice in the past week. The more he thought about it, the guiltier he felt. He had to go to Brooke and tell her what they did could never happen again. That he was with Peyton now. They had their chance, and they blew it both times.

His car pulled up in front of her house, and his hands started to shake and sweat. When he got to her door, he was sure his knees would buckle out from under him. Instead of knocking, he turned the door knob to see if it was unlocked. It was, but the house was pitch black, evidence pointing to no one being home. Relief swept over him as he thought he wouldn't have to talk to her, but when he peaked into her bedroom, a small sliver of light came from a desk top lamp.

"Brooke?" He whispered, fully entering the room. "Brooke?"

Brooke came out of the bathroom, wrapping a robe around her tiny frame. "What the hell, Lucas? Are you trying to give me a heart attack? What are you doing here so late?" She demanded, walking towards him.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. Silently, he scolded himself for once again apologizing to Brooke. He didn't know what it was about her, but apologies seemed to poor from him whenever she was around. "I just really needed to talk to you." He sat down on her bed.

"No," She shook her head, "I don't want to talk. Please get off my bed and go home to your bed." She went to him, grabbed his arm, and tried ushering him towards the door.

"No, Brooke," Lucas objected, "This is serious."

Brooke let out a loud sigh while rolling her eyes. "Well, Lucas, what could be so important you had to talk to me about it so late at night?"

"Us." He stated. Brooke winced at the term he used for them. It had been a while since they had been an 'us'. "We can't do what we've been doing anymore." Lucas looked towards the ground, ashamed of his actions. "I mean, I can't do it anymore. I'm with Peyton now. I don't want to hurt her." He paused. "Anymore than I already have."

"Well, good, Lucas," Brooke nodded. "I'm glad we can agree about something. Now, will you please leave?"

"No, Brooke," He grabbed her hand. "I mean this seriously."

"So do I." Lucas was hurt that there was no objection from her. He had hoped there would be some sort of disappointment in her eyes, but there was none. She was in total agreement with him, and he wished she would yell at him and tell him he was wrong. _No_. He scolded himself. _This has to stop because you love Peyton._

"Lucas," Brooke sighed, sitting on the bed next to him. "What we've done is horrible. There's no coming back from what we did, but there has to be some kind of redemption, right?" She looked into his crystal blues, finding herself starting to get lost in them.

"Right." Lucas nodded, not taking his eyes away from hers. He could feel himself getting closer to her; like their lips were magnets and they were being forced together. He had to stop this before they did something wrong again. Abruptly, he stood, looking away from Brooke. "Brooke, I feel horrible. Do you think we should come clean?"

"I don't know, Lucas." She sighed. Lucas plopped back down on the bed, putting his head in his hands. "Luke, look, why don't we just pretend like nothing ever happened?" Lucas pulled his head out of his hands and looked at her with a wide-eyed expression. "I know it's hard to pretend that. But, maybe we'd all be better off if that's what we did. Then Chase and Peyton don't get hurt, we just have to live with the guilt."

"So, how are things with Chase?" Lucas asked. He didn't want to know, he just wanted to get off the subject they were currently on.

"Good." Brooke smiled, gladly taking the bait to change the subject. The stress from figuring out what they should do about their affair was eating her alive, and if they could pretend for only a few moments things between them weren't so complicated, she'd gladly accept it. "I really like him. You should get to know him; he's a really great guy. He's not like any guy I've ever dated before."

Lucas tried to hide the jealousy he felt, but he knew Brooke could see through his façade. She regretted the words she spoke when she noticed Lucas' change in demeanor. "Things with Peyton and me are going great, too." He spoke up. "I mean, she's great, you know?"

"Lucas, don't." Brooke shook her head, standing up from the bed. "Don't tell me you're doing great with Peyton just because I told you things were going good with Chase."

"What are you talking about, Brooke?" Lucas stood; angered she would accuse him of such things. He didn't tell her that to make her jealous, he just wanted her to know, at least, that is what he was telling himself. "I didn't tell you that on purpose, I told you because you were talking about things going great with Chase."

"Yeah, exactly, so you thought you would bring up your relationship with Peyton." She rolled her eyes. "Typical, Lucas. Why are you always throwing her in my face?"

"Brooke, I have never spoken to you about Peyton until tonight." Lucas defended. "I never once told you anything about our relationship, how am I always throwing it in your face? You know, I think you need to have your head checked because you seem to have a few loose hinges."

"What?!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "You're with the woman of your dreams and are cheating on her, and I have loose hinges?!"

"Yes, Brooke, you do." Lucas stayed calm, even though Brooke seemed to have smoke billowing from her nostrils. "I have never seen you so out of control before. You totally obliterated my bedroom; I had a bruise under my eye from you slapping me!"

"You deserved that!" She seethed. "You're lucky I don't give you a black eye right now." Brooke drew in a big breath and let it out slowly. "You know what? This has got to stop. Every time we start fighting, something we regret happens, so I am just going to calm down and sit next to you on the bed."

"Brooke, I'm sorry, okay?" Lucas put a hand on her shoulder. "You were talking about Chase, so I thought I'd talk about my relationship. I didn't mean anything by it; I just thought you'd be interested."

"Its okay, Lucas." Brooke gave him a fake smile. "Now, back to what we are going to do. I say we keep it to ourselves, and bury it. Then we are only hurting ourselves, and we deserve the hurt from the consequences of our actions."

"Okay," Lucas sighed, "I agree."

The two sat silent for a few moments, unsure of what to do now. Lucas knew he should leave, run and get out of that bedroom and not look back. There was something holding him back though. He didn't want to leave that room with the thought that he and Brooke were cutting all ties.

"So, this is it?" Lucas questioned, looking Brooke in the eyes.

"Yeah," She nodded, "This is it."

"I mean, we're completely done. Nothing, ever again?"

"Yeah, completely over." Brooke spoke, staring back into Lucas' eyes.

Lucas leaned in to Brooke slowly, and lightly brushed his lips over hers. It wasn't much of a kiss, but the feeling behind it shattered both of their hearts. Brooke grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a deeper kiss, then let go. He pulled back, a sullen look on his face.

"Good-bye, Pretty Girl." He whispered, then stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Lucas." Brooke called out to him, stopping him as he got to the door. He turned around to look at her. "I hate you."

"I hate you, more." He said with a smile, then left her bedroom.

Brooke sat on her bed, staring at the doorway, wishing he would show back up. It was ten minutes before she realized he wasn't going to. She started getting a rush of emotions about Chase and Lucas and her feelings towards each. The pain and guilt seemed to intensify as she sat there, thinking about the previous moments with Lucas. She couldn't take the thoughts rushing through her head, so she ran for the bathroom.

The fragile brunette got on her knees in front of the toilet. Pulling a hair tie from the sink, she wrapped it around her hair. She was determined to take control of her life. It was now or never. Feeling as though moving in slow motion, she leaned over the toilet, shoving her finger down her throat before she lost her courage. It wasn't long before the nutrients her body needed were purging from her mouth. More retching took control of her body, sending tears to cascade down her cheeks. Before long her stomach was empty. She hadn't eaten much that day. As she flushed the toilet and sat against the bathtub, a feeling of relief swept over her. Her tiny hands wiped the tears from her face. She had found control in her out of control world.


	4. Chapter 4

Heya ll you readers, thanks so much for the reviews! A BIG thanks to Gia for helping me out with the chapter and being an awesome beta:) The song in this chapter is Ana's Song(open Fire) by Silverchair...Also, sometimes when people have anorexia they call it Ana...kind of personalizing it...Just thought I would let you know that before reading the chapter. And a big thanks to photobooth romance for giving me the idea about what happens between Lucas and Peyton in this chapter. (don't want to give too much away!) 

* * *

Please Die Ana… 

For as long as you're here, we're not

You make the sound of laughter

And sharpened nails seem softer

The crisp air blew Brooke's brunette hair back as she jogged along the streets of Tree Hill. Ana's Song (Open Fire) by Silverchair blasted through the ear buds of her IPod. She pumped her arms and legs, trying to shed as many calories as she could. Her legs had started to burn a while ago, but it gave her a sense of power. Brooke's breathing was rhythmic, inhale with the right stride, and exhale with the left. Ana had taken over her life, and it made her feel in control _and_ out of control at the same time.

Her house soon came in to view. A feeling of dread crept into her stomach. Prom was that night, and the last thing she wanted to do was fit her retched body into a form-fitting dress. She remembered back to when she thought of prom as the epitome of her high school career. Now it was just a dreadful event where she would have to face everyone who had seen her naked between the sheets with Nathan.

Seeing Haley would be the worst for her. Haley had become Brooke's best friend over the short time knowing her and it killed Brooke that she could hurt her in the way she did. The two hadn't spoken since the sex tape was revealed. There were lots of times Brooke wanted to call her up and just let Haley yell at her, but lost the nerve every time she flipped open her phone. She knew Haley would come to her when she was ready, but Brooke felt as though she was taking too long. Brooke needed her best friend back, now.

And I need you now somehow…

And I need you now somehow…

Brooke stared into the long mirror on the back of the bathroom door. The fat on her body seemed to be growing in front of her eyes. Her fragile fingers poked and prodded at the skin of her belly. She pinched the fat between her fingers, pulling it out as far as she could. In reality, there was no fat between her fingers, just skin, but to Brooke, it was a giant piece of flab she needed to get rid of.

Open fire all my need desires

On my knees for you

Open fire all my need desires

What I need from you

The brunette positioned herself in front of the porcelain bowl. This had become habit for her, retching after every time she would look in the mirror. It had become such a ritual she had taught herself to do it silently, so no one else would know what she was doing. It gave her the freedom of doing it while at school or while shopping. Afterwards, she would stare at her reflection in the mirror, gleaming with pride.

* * *

"What do you mean you are not going to prom?" Lucas demanded of his girlfriend. "You are too going, why are you being like this?" It wasn't like Lucas to throw a fit over something, but he was still frustrated about cutting all ties with Brooke. He didn't give her up to have to deal with a pouty Peyton. 

"Lucas, I don't want to go." She spoke calmly, placing her hands on his shoulders. "I don't have a reason to go. The only reason why I would have gone before is for Brooke. Now, I don't care about her or prom, or high school. I just want to get it all over with, and dealing with high school when I don't have to doesn't sound like fun. So, just go, have a good time and come see me when it's all over with."

"Peyton, what about me?" He looked to her, hurt by her words. "You gave me all these excuses about why you don't want to go, but what about me? You don't want to go there to be with me? To dance with me?"

Peyton's eyes started to tear as she realized how she had hurt him. It hadn't dawned on her that he would want her to be there with him. "I'm sorry, Lucas." She whispered. "Why don't we just stay here, have a nice night here, by ourselves. That way we don't have to deal with all of the drama of high school, but we can still be together."

"Peyton," Lucas gave her a stern look, "I am going to prom. Whether you want to go or not is up to you. Just meet me there if you want."

Lucas left the bedroom, leaving a hurt Peyton to watch him as he went. His steps were fast as he hurried from her house. On the outside he cared that Peyton wasn't going, but on the inside he was torn. He knew Brooke would be there with Chase, and if Peyton would be there with him, he wouldn't have time to get jealous over watching Brooke and Chase dance together, or the longing looks the two would share.

The bells to the café chimed as he opened the door. Haley stood behind the counter, wiping it down. She looked up as she heard the bells and smiled towards Lucas. It was the first real smile Lucas had seen Haley have since before the sex tape fiasco. He figured she had talked to Nathan, and everything was now going to be okay. He just hoped he would be okay with it.

"Hey Hales," he sat down in front of her, "How's it going?"

"Slow," She rolled her eyes, "I need the tips desperately too."

"Did you talk to Nathan?" He questioned as she went to get him something to drink.

"Yeah, I did." Lucas couldn't see her face, but he knew she was smiling. "Everything's okay now. He did the sweetest thing, he made a list of all the girls he slept with and then a list of all the girls that mattered," She gushed, "I was the only one on the list that mattered."

"Thanks for the visual, Hales." Lucas rolled his eyes. "I mean, I know you guys have slept together," He nodded his head towards her stomach, "But it's still kind of gross hearing about it." Haley reached across the counter and smacked him in the arm. "Hey, there, buddy, you better be careful or your water might break."

"Ha Ha, Lucas." She rolled her eyes. "So, are you and Peyton all set for tonight? I can't wait to get out of here so I can get ready. Nathan rented a limo, and you and Peyton are more than welcome to join us." She paused. "Oh wait, Brooke and Chase are riding with us too."

"Yeah well," Lucas sighed, "Peyton isn't going so yeah, I'll be joining you." He took a sip from his drink. "I didn't know you and Brooke were talking again."

"Well, technically we're not, but we made these arrangements before all of that happened. Plus, I think it's about time I forgive her. I never in a million years thought I would say this, but I actually miss her….a lot." She leaned over on the counter, pondering over her memories with Brooke. "Did you ever think during freshman year of high school, I would be married to Nathan and carrying his child and you would be dating Peyton Sawyer, and your ex-girlfriend would be Brooke Davis?"

"Well, I'm sure I dreamt about it." Lucas laughed, causing Haley to swat his arm again. "But, it actually happening, no, never."

The two talked for a while longer, until Haley's shift was over, then Lucas walked her home. After talking to Nathan for a few moments, he left to get ready for prom himself. Dan had taken him tuxedo shopping the previous day, and he was excited to wear the tux he now owned. It wasn't like Dan to buy anything for Lucas, let alone expensive formal wear, but he appreciated it none the less. After getting ready, he walked back to Nathan and Haley's to join them for the limo ride to the school.

The limo ride was pleasant until they picked up Chase and Brooke. No one else noticed, but there was tension thick enough between Brooke and Lucas, it could have been cut with a knife. Lucas sat staring out the window while the rest joined in random conversations. He didn't want to face Brooke and Chase sitting so close, holding hands, and her giving him the famous Brooke Davis dimpled smile. He was, however, glad to see that Brooke and Haley had obviously put the tape behind them. They were laughing and joking as if it had never happened. He wasn't sure if the two had talked before the limo ride, or if they just acted like it never happened. He reminded himself to find out from Haley later.

Imagine a pageant

In my head the flesh seems thicker

Sandpaper tears corrode the filth

And I need you now some how

And I need you now some how

Brooke's stomach tied itself in knots as they neared the school. She kept reminding herself to suck in her stomach so the flab she had wouldn't protrude through her dress. On the outside she seemed cheery as usual, but on the inside she was being torn to shreds. When the limo pulled up outside the school, she sucked in a deep breath and held it while she and her group of friends entered the prom. The words she used to degrade herself ripped through her head. _Stand up straight, suck your belly in, hold your chin up so people can't see your double-chin._

Loud music blared through speakers, and teens danced together. The light atmosphere allowed for a joyful environment, but not for Lucas. He sat at a table, head in his hands, doing what he did best, brooding. Silently he wondered how he ended up at prom dateless, while Brooke, _his_ Pretty Girl, danced her night away with her present boyfriend. He watched as Nathan and Haley embraced each other in a slow dance. Both beamed with love for the other.

Haley noticed Lucas brooding alone at the table. She excused herself from Nathan, explaining what she was going to do. He nodded in approval, then went off to find some friends. She sauntered up to Lucas, and sat next to him. Lucas smiled weakly at her.

"Do you miss Peyton?" She questioned.

"Yeah," He sighed. It was a lie; he wanted to be the one dancing with Brooke, not Chase. "I'm pathetic, huh? I'm dateless at my senior prom. Now, that's something I would have predicted during freshman year." Haley laughed at him, nodding in agreement.

"Come dance with me." She held her hand out for him, which he accepted.

"Now, this is really pathetic." Lucas joked, swaying back and forth to the music. "My best friend is giving me a pity dance."

"Yeah, it is." Haley teased. "Now don't be getting any ideas, this isn't some Joey/Dawson love thing. It's just a simple best friends' dance."

"Yeah, that's gross." He crinkled his nose. "Besides, I think the baby between us is enough to keep my mind from wandering towards Dawson/Joey type thoughts." He patted the medium sized bump that had grown on Haley's abdomen. "I can't wait to meet the little guy in there."

"Me either."

The song ended and Lucas nodded for Haley to return to Nathan. She gave him an apologetic smile, then went to join her husband. He returned to his spot at the table, this time he wasn't going to allow himself to brood. Instead, he watched as other students laughed and had a good time. Not long after he sat down, the principal started speaking over the sound system. It was time to announce king and queen of prom.

Lucas was joined by the rest of his group as they anticipated the announcement. Most figured it would be Nathan and Brooke. The principal read of the queen first, which as no surprise, was Brooke. She clapped with joy as she made her way towards the stage. The next announcement came as a surprise. Lucas' name was announced as prom king. A look of confusion crossed his face, but he joined Brooke on stage anyways.

They were crowned, then ordered to dance together. Lucas led Brooke to the dance floor. He placed both hands on the sides of her waist, careful not to put them in any inappropriate place. Brooke timidly positioned her hands on the back of his neck. There was an awkward distance between the two. They started to sway to the music, making a point not to look one another in the eye. As they danced, their bodies started moving towards each other. When Lucas felt Brooke's torso rub against his, goose bumps formed throughout his body and he started to shiver. His hands started to glide along her sides until his arms were wrapped entirely around her.

Brooke felt like putty in Lucas' arms. She allowed her body to relax to his touch, and placed her head on his shoulder. Every place his body touched hers seemed to be on fire, as though electrical impulses was shooting from him into her. Her arms that were once awkwardly lying at his shoulders were now wrapped protectively around his neck. She nuzzled her nose in to the crook of his neck, taking in his scent. Lucas' heart pounded against Brooke's chest, and it comforted her. Her heart beat seemed to take on the same rhythm as his and for that moment in time, they seemed to beat as one.

The song came to an end and the two reluctantly pulled apart. They stared into one another's eyes, before being called by their friends to be congratulated. Brooke took in the thank-yous, then excused herself to the bathroom. She locked herself into a stall.

Open fire all my need desires

On my knees for you

Open fire all my need desires

What I need from you

She opened the stall door after she was finished to find Rachel standing at the sink with her arms crossed. Brooke gave her a nervous smile, then went to the sink to wash her hands. She looked into the mirror, and gave herself a proud smile, ignoring the fact Rachel was still standing there. She had to bask in her glory before Rachel rained on her parade.

"So, did you like what I set up for you?" Rachel smirked.

"What?" Brooke turned towards her.

"Yeah, I rigged the ballot so you and Lucas would be prom king and queen." She beamed. "I noticed you liked it, by the way. You two couldn't have gotten any closer unless you were naked." She looked into the mirror, fluffing up her hair. "You can thank me later, no need to now."

"Rachel, why would you do that?"

"Oh please, you're going to act like you're upset now?" She rolled her eyes. "If you can honestly tell me you did not like dancing with Lucas, and that there were absolutely no feelings between the two of you, I will go and turn myself in right now."

"There wasn't." Rachel could see right through Brooke's lie.

"Whatever, Brooke." She rolled her eyes then left Brooke standing alone in the bathroom.

* * *

After Lucas turned away from Brooke after dancing, he saw a familiar blond, curly haired girl staring at him. Her face was sullen, and he knew why. She had seen him and Brooke dancing. When he started to go to her, she turned and rushed out of the prom. He rushed after her, stopping to tell Haley what he was doing. It didn't take long for him to catch up to her, as she was having a difficult time running in her heels. 

"Peyton!" He grabbed her arm, swinging her around. "I'm glad you came to prom."

"Quit it, Lucas, I saw you two." She seethed. "You know, why don't you just go back in there and be with your precious Brooke."

"Peyton, we were Prom king and queen, we had to dance." He tried to convince her. "That's all."

"Yeah right, Lucas, you had to dance so close like that?" She threw her hand in the air, frustrated with how she was feeling. "I knew I shouldn't have come to this stupid thing, and to think, it was all for you! Well, thanks a lot, Lucas. You made my night really special!"

"Peyton, don't be this way!" He grabbed her arm as she started to turn away. "It was just a dance. That's it. One dance and not even because we wanted to."

"Lucas, I saw the way you were looking at her." Frustration was written across her face. Her insecurities were telling her that maybe Lucas still had feelings for Brooke. "I guess she's just trying to get me back for what I did with you, that or she just likes to sleep with my boyfriends behind my back." Lucas cringed at her words, guilt over taking him. "Well, Lucas, don't make a video with her because it'll probably eventually get leaked, so be careful." Her walls were now up; she couldn't let him know she was being hurt.

"Peyton!" Lucas grabbed her again, pulling her into his arms. "Stop being like this. I'm not with Brooke, I'm with you. I love _you_. That dance didn't mean anything to me. You know, I spent most of the night missing you and wishing you were here with me. Why didn't you come then and see me miserable?" He had been miserable throughout the night, and part of it was because Peyton wasn't there, but most of it was because he had to watch Brook with Chase.

"I don't know." She spoke, her demeanor softening. "Really, you were?"

"Yeah," he kissed the tip of her nose. "Come on; let's go to your house."

* * *

The prom ended, and Chase and Brooke went back to her house. Rachel would be gone for the night to various parties, so the two would have the house to themselves. Brooke took her dress off and put something more comfortable on, and Chase undid his tie and took off his jacket. 

"So," Brooke started, "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"I can think of a few things." She kinked her eyebrows. It wasn't that she wanted to sleep with Chase in particular; she just needed to feel wanted. Even if it was only sex.

She went to him, and started kissing his lips hard. He lay back on the bed, allowing Brooke to straddle his body. She continued to kiss him, trailing from his lips to his neck. Chase gladly accepted her kisses, but became afraid of what she was leading towards. He gently pushed her up, sitting up as well.

"Brooke, I don't think we should do this." He spoke softly. "Maybe I should just go."

"What?" Brooke questioned as she got off his lap. "Why?" She needed him; even if wasn't the one she wanted most. Maybe she was just trying to find with Chase the feeling that she felt while dancing with Lucas.

"Brooke, you know how I feel about this." He sighed. "I'm a clean teen, Brooke. I can't do this, you know that." He shook his head while standing up. "I'll just call you tomorrow or something."

"Chase, wait," Brooke pleaded with him. "Don't leave. Look, its okay, I mean I won't tell if you won't." She raised an eyebrow while taking her shirt off. Her eyebrow cocked in a seductive manner.

Chase looked at the topless girl in front of him, tempted to give in. Brooke noticed him hesitate, and went to him to try and persuade him even more. She pressed her lips against his again, this time slower. Her hands started rubbing up and down his chest.

"Brooke," he spoke against her mouth, "Brooke," He pushed her back. "I can't do this."

Tears threatened to spill as Brooke watched Chase leave her. Her heart dropped in to her stomach. _I'm not good enough for him. _She thought_. I can't even turn my own boyfriend on. _She knew she shouldn't care, because it wasn't him that she needed. But even the person she needed had moved on from her to her ex- best friend. Lucas had always made her feel wanted when they were together. He never once rejected her. Now, all she had was Ana to turn to, and Ana was trying to kill her.

Peyton fervently placed kisses up and down Lucas' bare chest. He moaned with pleasure as he felt her soft lips press against his skin. She ran her fingers along his muscular chest, her lips finding his again. Lucas parted her lips with his tongue. He reached around to her back, unzipping the dress she had on. The straps fell down her arms, and she pulled back from his kisses to pull it the rest of the way off.

Lucas pulled her by the back of her head to his face, pressing her lips against his. She started to fumble with the buttons on his pants, eager to finally feel Lucas inside of her. He started to feel uneasy about the fact that he was not yet hard. His hands started to cup her breasts, trying to get his member to work. She finally got the buttons undone, and pulled down his zipper. She sat up from Lucas and pulled her dress off, now wearing nothing but her panties. Lucas watched nervously as she pulled down his pants and slid her hand into his boxers. She started to work at him, with no success.

"Are you okay?" Peyton questioned, noticing he wasn't getting hard.

"Yeah, fine." He spoke quickly, embarrassed by the situation.

Peyton pulled his member from his boxers, still trying to get it to stiffen. She leaned forward, placing her mouth on it, hoping that would work. After a few moments, it still did not harden. She sat up to look at him. Lucas' face became flush. He had never had this to him happen before.

"Lucas, why is it not working?" Peyton's eyes filled with tears.

"I-I don't know." He stammered, looking down at himself. "Um, uh, M-maybe I'm nervous?"

"Don't you want this?" She questioned, the tears finally spilling over. "I want this so much, and have for a long time. Don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, Peyton, I do. I just, I don't know." He was at a loss for words. The embarrassment started to become overwhelming and he removed Peyton from his body. Quickly, he gathered all of his clothes and put them on. Without an explanation, he left a crying Peyton.

Lucas walked towards his house, ashamed of the events that just happened. He was confused about why he couldn't get hard. He was a teenage boy, the littlest things would be able to send him into a full salute, but he couldn't get it up while with his own girlfriend. There had to be something wrong with him.

"Lucas?" A familiar voice called out for him. He looked up to see Brooke.

"Brooke," he breathed out, "thank-you God."

The two rushed towards each other, both having a mission in mind. Their lips met the second they were in close proximity. Lucas picked Brooke up by her butt and she wrapped her legs around his waist, never once detaching their lips from each other. They were close to his house, so he carried her there. Once there, he threw her onto the bed and took his shirt off, Brooke following his actions. He lay on top of her, the sensation of their bare skin touching giving them chills. Both moaned in pleasure as they heatedly mauled each other's body. As Lucas felt himself grow hard in her presence, relief swept over him.

After both hit their climax, Lucas laid on top of Brooke, still inside her, placing tender kisses along her jaw line. She moaned out in pleasure as she tried to regain her composure. He was afraid to move, hoping that if he stayed there she would be forced to spend more time with him.

"Wow," Brooke whispered once she was able to form words.

"I know, right," Lucas spoke into her neck. "I thought we agreed not to do this anymore."

"I thought so, too." Brooke sighed."But, I guess we've already done it so, what the hell, right? We can't take it back, so might as well get pleasure out of it?" She slipped him a half smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He sighed. _It wasn't like it would go on forever, _he told himself_, I just needed to prove I still functioned, right?_ He questioned his motives.

"Lucas, can you get off me, I'm having problems breathing." She tried to push him up, but his muscular body was too heavy for her petite arms.

"You weren't saying that a couple minutes ago." He joked while he rolled over to his back. "And to think, I thought I had erectile dysfunction earlier."

"What?" Brooke snorted, rolling on her side to look at him.

"You don't want to know, and I probably shouldn't tell you because you'd just get mad." Lucas sighed, while rolling on his side.

"I won't care, I promise."

"Okay, but don't laugh," He took in a deep breath, trying to find the courage to tell her the story about the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to him. "Well, earlier, I was with Peyton…and well, you know, we were, you know, and I couldn't, you know." Brooke gave him a confused look. "I couldn't, you know." He nodded his head towards the area he was talking about. She gave him another confused look, even though she knew what he was trying to say, but wanted him to suffer through telling her. "I couldn't get it up," He finally mumbled. Brooke burst out laughing. "See, I shouldn't have told you. It's so embarrassing." He groaned.

"Lucas," She tried to control her laughing to speak, "It's okay." She burst out laughing again. Brooke regained her composure and took in a deep breath. "You've never had that problem with me."

"I know! I don't know what my problem was." He shook his head.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Chase turned me down earlier too." Lucas cringed at his name.

"Why? Is he dumb?" His contempt for her boyfriend was shown through by his words. "What guy in their right mind would turn down Brooke Davis? I mean, she is pretty sexy. Almost as sexy as I am." He joked while trailing his finger along her exposed chest.

"Obviously not every guy thinks so." She giggled. "Besides, who told you you were so sexy?"

"I think you have told me. You know, back when you used to like me."

"Oh right, way back then." She played along. The joking was a nice aversion from the reality of their circumstances. "That was a long time ago, you know, before we actually started speaking."

"Ha Ha, Brooke." Lucas tickled her side. After the laughter subsided, Lucas became serious, lost in deep thought. "So, are we just going to come to terms with the fact that we are always going to do this, or do we decide to stop and actually do it?"

"I'd rather not think about any of that right now." Brooke sighed, looking towards the ceiling. "If I can go just one night without the pain and regret and guilt of knowing what I am doing to other people I will be satisfied. So, just for tonight, let it go. Tomorrow we can deal with the rest." Lucas nodded his head, approving of the idea she had.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Lucas was nervous about asking her, but he wanted her to stay in his bed with him all night. "I know it's inappropriate, but I don't know. I guess, just for tonight, I would like it if you stayed."

"Yeah, I would like that too." Brooke smiled. Lucas leaned over and kissed her gently. She knew she shouldn't stay. She should have stood up and ran away as fast as she could, but there was something holding her back, keeping her glued to that bed. She started to get up, making herself stand.

"Where are you going?" Lucas became worried he had pushed to hard and now she was running away from him. It was wrong for her to stay, he knew that, but he wanted to be able to wake up in the morning to her. "You're not leaving are you, I mean, I'm sorry I asked you to-"

"No, Broody, I am just going to the bathroom." She cut him off, giving him a soft smile.

"Okay, hurry back, Pretty girl." Brooke's heart leapt at the sound of his once nickname for her. "Oh, and Brooke," She turned around, "I hate you."

"I hate you too, Broody."

Lucas smiled at the terms of endearment they had begun to use. He watched as she left in all of her naked glory. Thank-God his mom was out of town again. He started to grow restless waiting for Brooke to return. It seemed like forever since she had left. He went to see what she was doing in the bathroom. When he walked in to the bathroom, he saw a sight that was surprising. Brooke had her head hovered over the toilet, sticking her finger down her throat. She noticed him, and looked up at him with a guilty look.

And you're my obsession

I love you to the bones

And Ana wrecks your life

Like an Anorexic life

Open fire on my need desires

On my knees for you

Open fire on my need desires

What I need from you

Open fire on my needs desire


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone...Another chapter! So, in the last chapter I forgot to thank photobooth romance, or Melissa, for giving me the idea about Lucas not being able to perform in bed with Peyton, so I want to apologize for that and tell her thank you! I can be quite forgetful at times, but that's almost unforgiveable! 

Thanks to Gia for helping me out so much with this chapter and betaing it for me...and the whole story so far! 

A BIG thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I love the feedback! 

* * *

Lucas woke up the next morning; Brooke snuggled in his side, using his arm as a pillow. It was comfortable and he wished they could stay that way. He knew he shouldn't have those feelings. He tried to force them from his mind, but wasn't successful. They were both naked, having spent most of the night in the throws of passion.

He remembered catching Brooke with her face in the toilet. She had given him the excuse that she had been feeling nauseous, but he didn't buy it. He didn't press the issue though, knowing she would clam up if he did and he didn't want to ruin their night together. Instead, he vowed to do research on the subject and enlist Rachel to help. Rachel would know if there was something going on; she did live with Brooke.

Brooke started to squirm next to him. He looked towards her just as her eyes were opening. Her hazel orbs fluttered open. She seemed to be surprised to see him, but then the memories from the night before came back to her.

"Morning, Pretty Girl." Lucas whispered.

"Mm..morning." She groaned, snuggling closer to him. "I don't want to be awake yet. If I wake up I have to face what we did last night. Just go back to sleep so we can pretend like we've done nothing wrong, yet."

"I would love to do that," Lucas brushed a piece of hair from her face, "Unfortunately, things are more complicated than that. My mom will probably be home soon, and I'm sure Peyton will be calling any minute to talk about what happened last night." Brooke let out a frustrated groan.

"You had to ruin the moment." She turned onto her back, trying to wake up fully. "So this, can never happen again, right? I mean this is it. We go on with our lives and never look back."

"Yeah," Lucas sighed, "Do you think that maybe we can try to form a friendship. I know there's a lot of complications and stuff, but I really would like to get to the level where we can be friends again."

"I don't know, Lucas." Brooke turned back towards him. "I don't know if I can be around you and not feel guilty every time I look at you. I don't know if that'll ever be possible. Plus, a certain blond girlfriend of yours would never allow you to be friends with me, not while she still hates me for that tape."

Lucas cringed at the thought of the sex tape. The thought of it still made him sick to the stomach. "I know, but she really needs to get over that. You guys were friends for so long. It just seems like you and her should be able to get past this." His feeling of guilt over coming between their friendship took over him.

"You'd think." She sighed. "But, I don't know if _I_ am ready to be friends with her. She's not a saint, you know. She's done a lot of hurtful things to me and I don't think we can ever be like we used to be. Plus, now that I've been doing this with you, I will get that feeling of guilt whenever I look at her. I'm not ready to deal with that."

"You know, Brooke," Lucas turned on his side, putting his hand on her arm. "I don't know why we can't be friends. I want you to know that I am here for you if you ever need someone. And not just because you need to prove something because your boyfriend rejected you." He lightened his tone, letting her know he was angered. "I will always be here to listen if you need to talk."

"Thanks, Lucas," She started to sit up, but Lucas pulled her back down.

"I mean that." He looked her in the eyes. Brooke felt like he was staring into her soul. He was trying to get her to open up about what he caught her doing last night, but she wasn't ready for that yet.

"I know, Lucas." She was helpless against his hold. He had her pinned to the bed and she knew better than to fight it.

Lucas didn't know whether it was the vulnerable look in her eyes, or the raw passion he felt whenever he was around Brooke, but he had to kiss her. It may have been the last time he would ever be in the position to do so. His lips covered hers. Brooke was caught off guard by his kiss, but it didn't take long for her to return it. His tongue slid past her lips, intertwining with hers. As their tongues explored one another, their hands did the same to their bodies. It was amazing to them that even though they had spent most of the night doing this, and had done it many times before, they both felt like it was the first time.

Brooke moaned as Lucas licked the spot behind her ear that drove her crazy. He left a trail of kisses down her neck. She pulled Lucas' body on top of hers so that now their bare skin was pressed against each other. As Lucas was about to enter her, there was a soft knock at the door. His eyes grew wide and so did Brooke's. She pushed him off, then started panicking trying to find her clothes. Lucas slid a pair of basketball shorts on and tried to help find Brooke something to wear.

"Who is it?" He called out, frantically searching for her clothes.

"Peyton." Came the muffled voice through the door. Both of their hearts dropped.

"Here." Lucas whispered, tossing Brooke his Keith's Auto Body sweatshirt. "Go out the front door, she'll never see you." Brooke nodded then rushed from the room.

"Hey," Peyton spoke as Lucas opened the door, her pointer finger in her mouth as she chewed the nail. "I um, well, I kind of wanted to talk to you about last night." She shifted on her feet, never taking her eyes from the ground.

"Um, yeah, sure." Lucas stepped outside, afraid to let her into his bedroom. They still hadn't found Brooke's clothes and the last thing he wanted was for Peyton to find them. "Look, Peyton, last night was kind of embarrassing for me. So really, I don't think I am ready to talk about it." His heart was racing, but not because of the impending conversation he was going to have. Because he was still scared of being caught with Brooke.

"Well, Lucas, I'm really torn up over this. Do you know how it makes me feel to know I can't turn my own boyfriend on?" Her eyes were full of hurt. She needed Lucas to tell her that it was going to be okay, that it wasn't because he didn't want to be with her.

"Peyton," He sighed, turning away from her. He didn't know what to say. He still didn't understand what happened last night himself. Why is it that Brooke can turn him on like it's nothing, but Peyton couldn't? "I just, I don't know what happened. It's not because I don't want to be with you, I do. Maybe I just wasn't ready or I was nervous. I don't know."

"Really, Lucas? Because I don't know. I mean, you've never had that problem before, have you? You've slept with other girls, and they've always been able to turn you on." She was begging, pleading for an answer now. She had to know, was Lucas not turned on by her? "It never happened with Brooke did it?"

Her words stung Lucas. How could he tell her that yes, he had always been able to perform when it came to Brooke? That he had been with only two girls in his life time, and with both girls he was able to perform. That he was able to perform with Brooke right after not being able to perform with her. The guilt was bearing down on him, and his chest was tightening making it hard to breath.

"Peyton, this really doesn't have anything to do with her." He decided to avoid the subject. "My relationship with her was different from my relationship with you."

"Yeah, because she was great in bed and so sexy so now I can't turn you on because she's ruined it for every girl after her. After all, who can compete with a pro like Brooke, I am no where near as close to the experience she has. " She didn't mean the words she said, but she couldn't help but feel jealous over Brooke. Brooke had been able to sleep with Lucas. If she remembered correctly from Brooke's stories, the two had a very adventurous sex life.

"Peyton, you don't mean that." Lucas turned back towards her, he himself now hurt by what she said. Could it be true that he was now so spoiled by Brooke that he would never be able to sleep with another person? "Look, I don't know what happened last night, okay? But I do know that I am embarrassed about it, so if we could just forget it…"

"I don't know if I can, Lucas." She once again looked towards the ground. "How can I forget the fact that I can't turn my boyfriend on? You're a teenage boy; anything is supposed to turn you on."

"I think I was just nervous." He gave her an excuse, hoping it would make her feel better so she would drop the subject. "Our first time together is kind of a big deal. It was a lot of pressure to deal with, and I think I just got too nervous."

"Really?" She didn't know if she believed it or not, but she would grasp at anything that would mean she could turn him on.

"Yeah," Lucas caressed her cheek, then leaned in to kiss her lips tenderly. "Why don't you come back a little later and we'll hang out. I have some cleaning to do and stuff before my mom gets home. I'll call you when I get done."

"I can help." She offered. "If your mom's not home, maybe we can try again." She cocked an eyebrow while wrapping her arms around his neck, in an attempt to seduce him.

"I um," Lucas tried to think of an excuse to get out of it. He couldn't sleep with Peyton after having slept with Brooke numerous times the night before and not showering before he did so. "It's not that much to do, and I don't think that is a good idea. I don't think my ego could handle it if I had another repeat from last night." He kissed the tip of her nose.

"Okay," She pulled away from him, hurt from another rejection. Although, she did have to agree that a repeat from last night would be detrimental. "I'll see you later then."

Lucas walked back into his room and gathered clothes for a shower. To his surprise, there was someone already in the shower. When he pulled back the curtain, a naked Brooke was standing underneath the stream of the water. She was scrubbing at her skin with a bar of soap.

"Brooke, what are you doing?" He questioned with an amused look. "I thought you were leaving."

"Well, I was." She answered. "But, I decided I didn't want to leave my clothes here, so while I was waiting I figured I'd take a shower. Besides, I knew you wouldn't let her in when you didn't know where my clothes were."

"Okay, but hurry up, I need to take a shower and my mom is going to be home soon." He turned to leave.

"Wait, why don't we save time and water?" Brooke stopped him. He turned around a suspicious look on his face. "Come on, we can wash each other."

Every voice in his head was screaming no, but for some reason he couldn't tell Brooke that. He had just talked to Peyton, only seconds before, and here was about to jump into a shower with Brooke, his ex-girlfriend, his girlfriend's ex-best friend. When had he become such a sneak and a liar? But those thoughts didn't stop him from stripping his shorts off and joining Brooke in the shower.

* * *

"You have a girlfriend, Lucas." Rachel rolled her eyes. "You had your chance with me a long time ago."

"Listen," He decided to ignore her comment. He searched the hallway for anyone they knew before pulling her to the side of the hallway. "I need you to watch Brooke for me."

"Oh, God, Lucas." She sighed, looking at her fingernails. "You do know you have this weird hero complex when it comes to the great loves of your life. Why would I need to watch Brooke, she's a big girl I think she can watch herself. I'm not a baby-sitter."

"I know, I know, I just, I caught Brooke doing something the other night that has me really concerned. She gave me this lame excuse about it, and I don't believe her. That is why I need you to watch her." He looked her straight in the eyes to let her know he was serious.

"Wait a minute, Lucas," Rachel decided to tease him. "How did you catch Brooke doing something? Were you guys doing something you shouldn't have been doing?" She wasn't sure if Brooke had told him she knew about the cheating, but she was sure to find out.

"Well, it was," He stuttered trying to think of an excuse. "Wait a minute, you and Brooke are close, you probably already know."

"Way to take all the fun out of it, Lucas." She rolled her eyes. "What did you catch her doing, anyways?"

"She was making herself throw up. I'm not quite sure if I am right, but if I am, she has a problem and I need you to watch her to see if my suspicions are right." Rachel's eyes grew wide.

"Wait a minute, that would make sense." She nodded her head. She didn't want to share her evidence with Lucas, but she figured for once Lucas was actually doing something to help save Brooke. "She's been avoiding food a lot lately, and she's lost weight."

"I thought she had lost weight too." Lucas sighed, leaning against a locker. "I didn't know she was avoiding food though."

"The signs are there, Lucas. I would know, before I had all the surgeries, I had an eating disorder myself. It's not an easy thing to go through, either." Rachel followed Lucas' actions and leaned against the locker next to him. "Wow, why wouldn't I have seen this before? I live with her."

"Rachel, what can I do?" Lucas questioned, turning towards her. "I mean, it's not like I can overtly be helping her because of my circumstances, but I have to do something."

"Look, Lucas, you have to either put your shit aside and help Brooke, or you don't help her at all. You can't sneak behind everyone's backs to try and save her. That's only going to hurt her worse. What kind of Knight in Shining Armor sneaks in through the backdoor? You know what, just don't. I'll help her. Lately, I have been her only friend. She doesn't need all of her backstabbing friends to come back into her life and scare her even worse than she already is. So don't try to get Haley to help or Peyton to help. As far as I see it, they don't deserve to help Brooke." With that, Rachel turned and left, leaving a shocked Lucas in her wake.

* * *

Brooke sat in the court yard eating her lunch, or more like avoiding eating her lunch. She was also avoiding the stares from her boyfriend. She didn't know why he didn't just come sit with her. Instead of being stared at for any longer, she motioned for him to join her.

"So, listen," Chase started, "About the other night."

"Don't." Brooke cut him off. "I don't think we're going to work Chase. I thought it could, but I just don't think it will." It bothered Brooke that she didn't care more about breaking up with him. "And I realize that this whole sex thing is a big deal to you, but it's just sex. It's not graduating high school, just sex."

"Brooke, sex is a big deal. Just because you think it's nothing and can have a go at it whenever doesn't mean it means nothing, it just means you're easy." Brooke's mouth fell open at his comment. "Don't act so surprised, Brooke. You're dumping me because I didn't have sex with you. Do you know how high school jockish that sounds, only I'm the cheerleader that won't sleep with her boyfriend."

Her eyes started to tear up the more she realized Chase was basically calling her a slut. She searched the court yard, trying to avoid his eyes, not wanting him to know he was hurting her. That's when her eyes fell on Lucas'. His expression went from laughing at something Haley had said, to concern when he noticed Brooke's tear-filled eyes. Brooke pulled her gaze away, not wanting anyone to catch them.

"That's it, isn't it?" Chase questioned as he followed her eyes. "You're not breaking up with me because I won't have sex with you. You're breaking up with me because you still love Lucas. I thought you resolved all of that before we got together, at least that's what you said."

"Don't even go there, Chase." Brooke spoke through gritted teeth. "How dare you accuse me of being easy and being in love with Lucas? You obviously don't know anything about me."

"Obviously, I don't. You came with too much baggage anyways. A sex tape with the brother of the guy you're in love with. So, did you cheat on me with him?"

"Go away, Chase." Brooke warned. She could see Lucas starting to stand out of the corner of her eye and the last thing she wanted was a scene between the two. How could she explain Lucas fighting Chase to defend her honor? "Get the hell away from me."

"Glad to, I don't want to catch VD."

Brooke put her head in her hands, seething over Chase's comments. The old Brooke would have fought back harder, done anything to break him down. The new Brooke, the Brooke that was being replaced by Ana knew he was right. She was despicable in all aspects of her life. Chase's words were the truth.

"Hey, whore." Rachel sat her tray down next to Brooke's.

"Bad choice of words." Brooke sighed.

"Why? I always call you that." She shrugged her shoulders, opening her bag of chips. "Anyways, um, something was brought to my attention earlier, and I wanted to talk to you about it. Um, actually, Lucas told me." Brooke's heart dropped. He had already gotten to Rachel. "He said he caught you making yourself throw up, and no matter how much I want to believe the excuse you gave him, I can't. I know what you're doing, Brooke. I used to do it to myself. But, you have to get out of this before you get into deep."

"In too deep?" Brooke laughed bitterly. She was already in too deep. "I'm not in the mood for whatever you two think is going on with me, so don't sit here and lecture me about something you used to have and how you know what I am going through because you have no idea." Rachel watched as Brooke hurried away from her. It was going to be an uphill battle with her, but it was something that needed to be done.

* * *

"Nathan?" Lucas questioned as he neared the tall brunette playing basketball on the river court. "I didn't expect to see you here." It was late, well past any time either of them should be there, especially when both had to be at school the next morning.

"Couldn't sleep." Nathan answered him shooting his ball into the hoop. "The whole having a baby thing was getting to me, so I decided to come down here."

"What do you mean, whole having a baby thing?" Lucas questioned his brother while retrieving the ball. He had long passed the days where he questioned Nathan's motives, but he was still protective over Haley, and now even over the baby she was carrying.

"Not in a bad way." Nathan caught the ball from Lucas. "Just, I don't know. I guess I am kind of getting excited about it. I mean, I'm having a son, you know? A little boy to share this with." He held up the basketball, showing Lucas what 'this' was. "But, at the same time as being excited, I am scared shitless. I don't know how to raise a child. I'm barely even eighteen and can hardly keep my head afloat."

"Yeah, that's understandable." Lucas watched as his younger brother shot another three-pointer. It went through the hoop without hitting the rim, something he expected when Nathan was shooting the ball. "But you know, the one thing I have learned while watching you and Haley together is that you two can pull yourselves through some major stuff. Look at what you've overcome together. You were married in high school, and nobody thought you would make it through that, let alone be happy while doing it."

"Yeah, but that only involved me and Haley and it's taken a lot to get where we are. Now we have a child's life to consider. I can't go off to high flyers because she left me to go on tour with Chris Keller." Lucas cringed at his name, yet another person to be jealous of because of Brooke.

"Nathan, I have no doubt you are going to make a great father. You have nothing to worry about."

"I guess," Nathan sighed.

Lucas went to the bleachers and sat down. He hadn't actually come to the river court to play; he had only come to clear his head. "Nathan, we're close right? I mean, we've gotten passed all of that stuff we used to fight about and now we can call each other a friend, right?"

"Yeah, of course, man." Nathan kinked his eyebrows, wondering where he was going with this. "Why would you ask that?"

"I mean, do you think it's safe to say we've become best friends?" Lucas turned to look at his brother.

"Yeah, we're brothers, Luke. Nothing comes before blood."

"So, if I had something to get off my chest, something that's been weighing me down and making it so I can't breath, I could tell you?" Nathan nodded his head. "I could tell you in confidence and not worry about you telling anyone else? I can trust you. I mean, this is something I wouldn't even tell Haley. Something I can't tell Haley, something I wouldn't want her to know, ever."

"Lucas, if you have something to say, just say it. You know I won't tell anyone."

"I've been sleeping with Brooke." Lucas laid it out and waited for Nathan's reaction, horrified as to what it may be.

"You what?!" Nathan screeched, dumbfounded by the words that had just come from Lucas' mouth. "After everything that has happened between Peyton and Brooke and you and you're allowing it to still go on?! Are you an idiot, man?! You're with Peyton! You're not with Brooke anymore!"

"I know, I know," Lucas hung his head, finally fully feeling the shame he should be. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Nathan. I can't stop thinking about her."

"Which one, because you've made it pretty hard on all of us to figure out who exactly you want." Nathan was beyond angered that his brother could be weaving the same web again, only this time it's reversed. Didn't he learn the first time it would only end in heartache? "Lucas, this is ridiculous. You need to tell Peyton. You need to be up front with her because she doesn't deserve that pain. After the sex tape and everything with Brooke, you go and do this? And what the hell is Brooke thinking?! Doesn't she remember what it feels like to be cheated on?!"

"Look, Nathan, I didn't tell you this to get a lecture from you. I told you this because I am concerned about Brooke. I caught her doing something the other night that has me so worried that I'm not sure what do to. I mean, I even went to Rachel." Lucas brought his hand up and started rubbing the back of his neck. "I know how screwed up I am. I know I'm a horrible person for doing this to these girls, but, there's something wrong with Brooke and it's much more concerning than what I've been doing with her. "

"What? What was she doing, Luke?" Nathan was pissed at Brooke, but he still was concerned for the girl he considered to be the same person as himself.

"She was making herself throw up." Lucas sighed. "And ever since I caught her doing it, I keep making these excuses for her because I don't want to believe that there could be something wrong with her, but there is. I did some research on it today at school, and it's even worse than I originally thought. She can die from what she is doing to herself."

"Then you need to help her, Lucas." Nathan sighed. "But you don't need to hurt Peyton anymore than you have." He looked up towards the sky, not believing he was about to say what he was. "Listen, Luke, I'll give you some time to figure all of this stuff out, and try to help her. The last thing Brooke needs is everyone hating her again because of you. So, do what you need to do. But, when things are cleared away, you're telling Peyton, or I will." He said the last part sternly, "And this doesn't mean you can keep doing what you are. It has to stop. Brooke needs you, quit being selfish."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Sorry it has taken me so long to put this up! I was having some major writer's block. So, anyways, I enabled the anonymous reviewer thing when someone pointed it out to me that it was disabled.

Thanks for all the reviews!

A big thanks to Gia for helping me with this chapter and setting me in the right direction and to my friend Angie for giving me the idea about what happens between Brooke and Lucas. 

* * *

Brooke's day had started out great. She got up early for her morning jog, did sit-ups, avoided breakfast, and the mirror, and was now heading out the door to go to school. But, as she got to the door, her great day seemed to be slipping from her hands. Peyton stood, poised to knock, and she swung the door open. Inward, she groaned, not wanting to deal with her ex-best friend that day.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" She bitterly spoke towards the blond.

"Um, I was thinking that maybe we could talk." Peyton chewed on her nail, as she looked pleadingly towards Brooke. "I know things aren't good between us. But, I am willing to put my feelings about you sleeping with Nathan aside and be friends with you, if you are willing to put yours aside about Lucas."

"Do we have to do this now?" Brooke sighed. "I'm on my way to school, and its way too early in the morning to deal with this."

"Brooke," Peyton caught her arm as she tried to rush past her. "Please, it's Lucas and I need your help."

"What?" Brooke laughed bitterly. "You're coming here to ask advice about my ex-boyfriend? The boyfriend you stole from me?! Are you kidding? And you thought I would be okay with this? You know what, Peyton? You're not ready for my friendship. When you can quit being selfish for a change, then you can come to me, asking for my friendship." She turned on her heel, rushing from the pathetic girl who was staring as she went.

"Brooke!" Peyton yelled after her. "I didn't steal Lucas from you, you dumped him!"

"Don't you dare!" Brooke spun around, pointing her finger in Peyton's face. "You know why I dumped Lucas. So don't you dare stand there and pretend like you're little Miss Innocent. I let you have Lucas. I could still be with him if I wanted, but, unlike you, I am a good friend, even though you don't deserve it." She contemplated telling Peyton about the cheating Lucas had done on her, but decided it would complicate things too much.

Peyton stood frozen in her spot. She had no come back to what Brooke had just screamed at her.

Instead, she just watched as Brooke rushed to her car, backed out of the driveway, and sped off down the road.

Lucas stood next to Haley as Brooke entered the building. From the second he caught sight of her, he couldn't tear his eyes away. Her cheeks were starting to sink in, revealing more of her cheek bone. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her collar bone jutted out more than it did before. It was hard to believe Lucas had been so blind to what she was doing before, when all the signs were there.

"How did I not notice how much weight she had lost?" Lucas questioned himself.

"What?" Haley asked, thinking he was talking to her.

"Oh, uh, nothing." Lucas shook his head. "So, what's up? Are you and Brooke friends again?"

"Yeah," Haley nodded, a smile slipping onto her lips. "She's so crazy, but I love her. I guess it was stupid of me to get mad at her about the whole tape thing. She wasn't my friend then and didn't even know I existed. I just needed her back."

"Yeah," Lucas nodded in agreement. "Have you noticed anything different about her?"

"Um, why?" Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "She's lost some weight, but nothing too drastic."

Lucas wanted to scream that she had lost a drastic amount of weight. He guessed when you weren't looking for something, though, you didn't see it.

"Hey, Tutor Girl." Brooke smiled, stopping in front of the two to talk. "Hi, Lucas. So, um, next time your girlfriend wants to come and talk to me about advice on you, tell her that it's a bad idea." She didn't sound bitter towards him, just uneasy about the subject. "Because, obviously, _I_ don't know how to make a relationship with you work, either."

There was an awkward stare between the two that Lucas broke by turning his eyes towards the ground. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"What?" Haley asked in disbelief. "Please tell me she did not ask your advice about Lucas."

"Oh yeah." Brooke nodded her head. "Right after she said we should put our differences aside."

Haley stood with her mouth wide open, trying to believe what her friend was telling her. Peyton had always been on the selfish side. But, to go to your ex-best friend for advice on the very thing that had destroyed your friendship was ruthless.

"Lucas," Haley hit him in the arm. "Say something. She's your girlfriend!"

"I-uh" He shook himself out of his daze. "I'm sorry, Brooke. I didn't think she would go to you for advice about me. That's just, um, ridiculous."

"Well, I'm glad you think so."

Lucas went to his mom's café after school. He was going to pick up chili to take over to Brooke's. He was determined to make her eat. After spooning some into a Styrofoam container, he talked to his mom for a few moments, then left on his way to her house. The cold air nipped at Lucas' nose, but he didn't pay attention to it as he went on with his mission.

Brooke rolled her eyes when she opened the door to find Lucas standing on the porch. "What, Lucas?" She questioned, surprised he was standing there. "What do you have in that bag? Did Peyton send you over here to kill me or something? I'll put up a fight, you know."

"No, Brooke." Lucas laughed. "So, what are you doing?" He felt nervous as he stood before her. He wanted to help her though, and wanted to get to the point where they could be considered friends, not just two people who hooked up behind everyone else's backs.

"Just working out a little." She shrugged. It was obvious from her beet red face and the sweat that glistened on her forehead she hadn't been working out a _little_. "So, again, why are you here and what's in the bag?"

"Well, can I come in?"

She thought it over for a moment then opened the door wide enough for him to enter. She didn't feel right having him there, but was curious as to why he was. It had been a couple months since she moved in, but she still wasn't comfortable in any room except for her bedroom, so that's where she led him. Lucas set his bag down on the desk then started to remove the contents.

"Okay, first of all, I know the other night you weren't feeling sick and decided to make yourself throw up because of it." He didn't look at her while he spoke. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to go on. "And, I know I'm probably the last person you want here, doing this. But, I can't let you do this to yourself anymore. So, here." He set the container of chili down on the desk.

"What?" Brooke scoffed. "What is this?" She grabbed the container and opened it. "Food? Lucas, I don't know what you think is going on, but I assure you there's nothing wrong with me and I definitely don't need your mom's chili to fix me."

"Brooke, you've lost a lot of weight." Lucas rubbed his thumb along the cheek bone that was jutting through her skin. "You avoid eating. You make yourself throw up. You've been working out, and not just a little work-out. Please, will you just eat this for me?"

"Lucas, I am not hungry." She shoved the container into his hand. "Plus, no offense, but I've never been a big fan of chili, nothing against your mom."

"Brooke, if there is nothing wrong with you, just eat this chili and I will leave you alone and never bother you about this again." He held the chili out for her to grab.

She stared at the white Styrofoam container. In her head, she started to calculate the calories that were lying within the Styrofoam. After figuring out an approximate amount of calories, she started going through her work-out to decide how much exercise she would need to do to burn off all of the calories. It would be easier to fight with Lucas than to ingest the contents of that container.

"I don't think so, Lucas." She shook her head. "I really don't have anything to prove to you because there is nothing wrong with me. Besides, I already told you I wasn't hungry and that I didn't like chili. Didn't you hear me the first time? Don't you have a girlfriend to run off to?"

"I don't buy it, Brooke." He shook his head, ignoring the comment about Peyton. "You're lying to me. Brooke, I am trying to help you."

"Lucas, I don't need your help."

"Brooke, here's the thing. I'm not leaving until you eat this tub of chili, you got that? So either start forking it into your mouth or put up with me bothering you to do it for the rest of the night." He once again shoved the container into her face.

"Don't give me an ultimatum, Lucas." Brooke pushed it away. "I'm not eating it."

"Fine, but I'm not leaving until you do." He shrugged.

Brooke rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Lucas started to follow her throughout the house, holding the chili. At first, Brooke pretended like she didn't care, but when he tried following her into the bathroom, she started to get perturbed.

"Lucas, would you please just leave?" She pushed him from the bathroom. "You're not coming in here with me."

"I'm not going to let you go to the bathroom alone. Remember the last time I did that?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, but continued to use the toilet anyways. "This is ridiculous, Lucas." She huffed. "Give me that stupid bowl of chili."

She snatched the container from his hand. He handed her a spoon and she started to shovel it into her mouth. After the first couple of bites, she couldn't stop. Her body had been so deprived of food for so long, now it was trying to get as much as it could. Brooke was enjoying the taste. It had been a while since she ate something so unhealthy, and it felt good to just let go and enjoy it. When she was done, she handed the empty container to Lucas and shot him a sarcastic smile.

"Damn, you were hungry." He smirked.

"Are you happy now?" She asked.

"Yes, very." He gave her a smug smile. "Thank-you. I'll probably be here every night this week to make sure you eat dinner."

Brooke didn't hear what he said. Her stomach was churning violently, a reaction from the food she had just eaten. She placed her hand over her stomach and bent over in pain, her other hand went over her mouth. Lucas watched, confused by what was going on.

"Brooke, are you okay?"

She didn't respond, instead she ran to the bathroom, and emptied the contents of her stomach. Lucas stood in the doorway, still confused by her actions. Once her stomach was empty, she sat against the wall, trying to regain her composure and catch her breath.

"Brooke, what just happened?" Lucas asked. When she didn't answer, he continued. "Did you just fake being sick so you could puke up all of that food? That's ridiculous, Brooke. Is trying to lose weight that important to you? Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Get out." She grumbled. "Get out of my house, right now."

"Yeah, fine, Brooke, I'll leave." He felt like he was at the end of his rope. How could Brooke be so blind to the beauty she possessed? "But you know what? I am trying to help you. I just want you to get better. Don't you know that you don't need to lose an ounce of weight? You were perfect the way you were."

"Get out!" She shrieked. "Get out of this bathroom. Get out of my house and get out of my life!"

Lucas stared at her, hurt by her reaction. He didn't know how to respond. He was only a teenager; he wasn't supposed to know how to deal with this kind of problem. Brooke's anger never wavered as he stared down at her. Defeated, Lucas turned on his heel and hurried from her house.

"Hey, Lucas." Peyton greeted him with a kiss. He had just left Brooke's, and he knew he shouldn't be seeing Peyton so soon after seeing Brooke, but he had to get to the bottom of her going to Brooke for advice about him. "What's up, baby?"

"Not much." He sounded less than enthused as he plopped onto her bed. "So, um, why did you go to Brooke for advice about me?"

"What?" She laughed, nervously. "Um, who told you that?" Her cheeks flushed. She had never intended on Lucas finding out she had gone to Brooke.

"That doesn't matter." He shook his head. "Why would you go to Brooke for advice about me? You guys don't even talk."

"I know." She sighed. "I just, um, I don't know. I guess I had a weak moment and decided I needed my best friend. Although, I really doubt we will ever be that again. Not after everything that has happened between us. How did you find out that I went to her?"

"Brooke." Lucas wanted to take his answer back as soon as it escaped his mouth.

"What?" Her eyes narrowed. "Since when do _you_ talk to Brooke?" Ever since the tape with Nathan, Peyton assumed Lucas hadn't talked to Brooke, just as she hadn't. "And _why_ would you talk to Brooke? You know how I feel about her."

"Um, we don't, really." He shrugged. "I, just, well, she just, well, I was standing with Haley and she told Haley about it while I was standing there. It was kind of embarrassing, Brooke."

"Um, what?" Peyton shook her head. "Did you just call me Brooke?"

"No, no, I, uh." _Oh, God, how am I going to get out of this one?_ Lucas thought to himself.

"No, you did, Lucas. You just called me Brooke!" Peyton's temper started to flare. "I can't believe you just did that."

"No, Peyton, I wasn't done with the sentence. I was going to say 'It was kind of embarrassing; Brooke came up to Haley while I was standing there and started to go off about the whole thing.' I didn't call you Brooke. I would never call you Brooke. Why would I?"

Peyton tried to believe him. She wanted to, with everything she had she wanted to. But, he did just call her Brooke, and then lied to cover it up.

"Lucas, do you still love her?" She questioned, willing back the tears.

"No, Peyton, that's just insane." He shook his head. "I mean, of course I care about her, but no."

Lucas felt his relationship with Peyton slipping through his fingers. It started when he first cheated on her with Brooke, and had progressively been happening since then. He had no one to blame but himself. How had he let it get so bad? He rubbed his palm against the back of his neck, trying to think of a way to clean up the mess he had made. But, no matter what he thought of, he couldn't help but think he had let it go too far and would never be able to carry on with her, not after what he had done to her.

"Peyton, I have to tell you something." He leaned over the side of the bed, trying to think of the best way to tell her what he's been doing. He threw it around in his head, and once again, there was no way to make this sound better. "I um,"

"You, um, what, Lucas?" Peyton's hands sat on her hips. She was anxious to hear what he had to say, and frightened at the same time. Lucas had become someone she could trust and lean on. She couldn't lose him, not like she had lost everyone else.

"I love you." He chickened out. He couldn't crush the girl he had grown to love over the years.

"That doesn't negate the fact that you just called me Brooke." Peyton sighed. She knew what he had just told her was not what he had originally planned on telling her. "You know, Lucas, if you don't want to be with me, then fine. Whatever. But, if you do, you have to let go of Brooke. You can't have both of us."

"What are you saying, Peyton?"

"I'm saying you need to figure out what exactly you want." Peyton fought back the tears, trying to stand strong. "I went to Brooke today because you've been so distant towards me lately. I don't know what happened, Lucas, we were so happy and then all of a sudden your head just wasn't into our relationship anymore. You couldn't even get it up when we tried to have sex."

Lucas cringed at the memory. "Peyton, I'm sorry, I just have had a lot of things going on lately."

"What are they, Lucas?" She went to his side. "Tell me what has been going on and we can get through this together. I'm here for you. I'm your girlfriend, I want to help you."

"It's just a lot of things that I really can't explain." He looked away from her.

"See," Peyton sighed, throwing her hand into the air. "That's exactly why I went to Brooke. You shut her out, too. I just wanted to know what she did about it and how she felt, because if it's any where near how I feel, then she must have went through hell."

"Peyton," Lucas grabbed her hand. "I wish I could tell you, I really do. I just…can't."

"Yes you can, Lucas." He shook his head and took his hand away. "Do you go to Brooke and tell her your feelings now that we are together? That would make sense, because you did that to me when you were with her."

"No, Peyton." Lucas was becoming agitated with her accusing. "And I never came to you with my feelings when I was with Brooke. I was just there for you whenever you needed me."

Peyton groaned and threw her hands in the air. "I am so sick of feeling this way. We've only been together a couple of months and already I feel like it's been forever. How did it get this way? "

"You have to quit being so insecure. I'm with you, aren't I? I'm not with Brooke anymore."

"Yeah, because _she_ left _you_, not because _you_ left _her_. All those times you came to me after the break up, heart broken because of that…all of that is still in my head. I can't help but think that maybe you still have feelings for her and maybe you never got over her and that I'm just your rebound. How can I not think of that?"

"I would never ruin our friendship if I thought you were just going to be a rebound, Peyton. I wouldn't have let that happen. You mean too much to me. I wish you would just believe me."

"I try, Lucas, I really do. It's just so hard. The night I told you I loved you, you ran out of here so scared and then the next day you were totally in love with me. How did you change your mind so fast? What if it was just out of convenience?"

"No, Peyton, it's not like that at all. I was scared that night you told me. I hadn't thought about you in that way in a long time. But, the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I too had those feelings. It just took me a day to realize it, that's all."

Lucas wrapped an arm around Peyton's shoulders and pulled her into his body. He kissed the top of her head, trying to sooth her. The day he realized he had feelings for her, he thought everything would be smooth sailing from then on out. He would have Peyton, Brooke wouldn't be a problem because she had removed herself from the situation, and he would be happy. Now, everything was destroyed beyond repair.

Brooke lay in her bed, her stomach still felt queasy after the episode with the food. Aside from her stomach feeling bad, she felt disgusted with herself. The sane part of her brain was yelling at her for how far she had let this eating disorder take her. She was so deep that she couldn't keep down foods, like chili. The other part of her brain was yelling at her for being weak and eating the chili. It was saying she deserved the sick feeling she was having.

Lucas had come to help her, it was a naïve attempt, but it was still an attempt. He had always been caring, but Brooke wasn't sure she wanted his concern. There were feelings for him residing in her heart, but she didn't want them there. He had hurt her too much. But, he had come to see her, to help her, and so far he was the only one that had noticed her behavior, besides Rachel. She hated that Lucas had always been able to figure her out; read her mind like it was one of the books he loves so much.

She couldn't help but wonder why. Why did Lucas show any kind of concern for her well being? Sure, they had made the mistake of sleeping together behind everyone's backs a few times, but that was just sex. There were no feelings during sex. So, why now, that Lucas has his dream woman, would he show concern for Brooke?

"Brooke." There was a soft knock at her bedroom door and soon Nathan stuck his head in. "Hey, Brooke, what's up?"

"Nothing." She slowly started to sit up; afraid she might have another puking episode. "What are you doing here, Nate? I don't have a video camera anymore, so the movie making days are over."

"Ha Ha." He laughed sarcastically. "No," He sat on the bed next to her, "I just came to see how you were. It's been a while since we've been able to talk."

"So, I guess Lucas told you his little theory?"

"Maybe." He shrugged. "Well, yeah, he did. And I was worried about you, so I came to see what was up."

"Nothing, Nathan, there's nothing wrong with me."

"Are you sure? Because, I would have believed that before, but now that I know what's going on with you and Lucas, I can't."

Brooke turned her head away from Nathan, ashamed. She couldn't believe Lucas had told him. Now things about them were for sure to get out, especially after Nathan told Haley.

"Listen, Brooke, I'm not going to tell anyone, I'm going to leave that up to you guys. But, do you realize what you are doing? I mean, really realize it?"

"I know I'm a horrible person, Nathan." Brooke's shoulders slumped as she let out a sigh. "I honestly don't know why it happened. It just did. Neither of us ever set out to sleep with each other, any of the times it happened. It just did. If I could take it back, I would, but I can't now."

"You're not a horrible person, Brooke." He put an arm around her. "You just make some bad decisions sometimes, just like we all do. I just, I don't know, for the life of me I can-not figure out why you would do the same thing to Peyton that she did to you, knowing how much it hurts."

"I know, Nathan." Brooke let the few tears that were in her eyes slip past her eyelids. "I know, and I feel so terrible. I can't explain any of it. Just that I've always been this cheerleading whore."

"Brooke, don't say that. You are not a whore." Nathan pulled her in close to his side. "Maybe he's still in your heart, Brooke, and you can't let go."

"Nathan, _I_ dumped him, remember? I left him and for a good reason. Of course I'll always care for him, but he's not the owner of my heart anymore."

"Oh, right, Chase?"

"No, we broke up." Nathan's eyes grew wide.

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah well, it's not my finest memory ever."

They sat in silence for a few moments, both collecting their thoughts. Brooke wiped away the tears that had streaked down her rosy cheeks.

"Brooke, I'm sorry. And you know, this whole thing with Lucas will figure itself out in the end. But, you need some help. I'm really concerned about your health. You've lost a lot of weight and I can't believe I didn't see it before Lucas told me about what was going on."

"Nathan, I'm fine, really." She gave him a smile and placed her hand on his arm. "There's nothing to be concerned with. I just went on a crash diet for a while, but I've realized that I don't need to do it anymore, so I'm not going to."

"Are you sure?" He looked pleadingly into her eyes. "Because Lucas told me he caught you making yourself throw up."

"Yeah, I'm sure." She nodded her head.

Brooke started to feel lucky that she had both Scott boys concerned about her. Most girls would dream to have these men looking after them. Sure, there were underlying issues between all of them, but it felt good to have the two watching after her.

"Have you told Haley about the whole Lucas thing?" She questioned.

"No," He shook his head, "Not yet. I'm sure she'll flip out and I wanted to give you and Lucas some time before she found out. Plus, I wanted to make sure you were okay before the whole town started to hate you, again." He said half-jokingly, while pulling her in for a hug. "But, you know I could never hate you, right?"

"Yeah, thanks, Nathan." She squeezed him back. "But, you better get out of here before someone tries to video record us or something."


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews! I really really really love them!

Thanks again to Gia for helping me out so much with the chapter! 

The content in this chapter is a little bit more explicit than other chapters...just a warning. 

* * *

Lucas sat in the library, scanning as many websites as he could to know more about the disease, anorexia nervosa. They all were basically saying the same thing, a distorted body image with a need for control. 

He was still mad at Brooke for what had happened when he had first entered the library, but the more research he did, the more he realized he had no right to be mad at her. Her body had reacted without her permission to food that it was not used to.

"What ya doin'?" Peyton plopped next to him, causing him to jump. He quickly closed the websites he was looking at, afraid she would ask questions if she saw them.

"Oh, uh, nothing." Lucas shook his head. "What's up?"

The two still weren't on stable ground, but they pretended to be.

"Well, my dad is coming home tonight and I was thinking about cooking a dinner and having my two favorite guys there, what do you think?" She questioned with a hopeful look in her eyes. "You know, it's not too often that I cook, so you probably shouldn't pass up this offer." She gave him a smirk.

"Oh, uh, yeah, wait, you know what? I promised my mom I would have dinner with her tonight. You know how she's been with the whole pregnancy thing." He rolled his eyes, trying to make it more convincing. "Otherwise, I would."

"Oh, that's fine." Peyton tried to cover up the disappointment in her voice. "What about tomorrow night?"

"Maybe." He shrugged. "It's just that with my mom being pregnant and stuff I really want to be around to help her out. It's getting really close to her due date and everything is getting so much harder for her."

"Right, yeah, that's understandable." Peyton fought the tears that were threatening to fall. "Well, I have to get back to class, I'm only on a bathroom break." She held up her pass.

Peyton leaned into kiss him, to which Lucas responded by awkwardly turning his head and forcing her lips to collide with his cheek. She pulled back with a hurt look on her face, and then jetted from the library.

Lucas didn't notice the hurt expression Peyton had been wearing when she left. All he could think about was helping Brooke, and what she needed. So, as soon as she was out of sight, he once again started his search for more information about the disease.

Lucas was intently staring at the screen when he over heard someone saying Brooke's name. His ears immediately perked up and he searched the room for the culprit. It was Chase sitting at a table a few rows down from his. He was talking to a guy and a girl, rather loudly for a library.

"Yeah, I dumped her." He shrugged. "She got mad at me because I wouldn't sleep with her. What kind of a whore does that?"

Lucas' temper flared. It took all of his self control not to get out of his chair and punch the boy talking badly about Brooke.

"Besides, she was still in love with Lucas."

His temper calmed when he heard this. This was a revelation to him. Sure, they had been messing around behind people's backs, but he didn't think she still had feelings for him. She had dumped him and never looked back, until the cheating.

"And, she's really not my type. She was too big for me. I like small girls, she had too many curves."

This time Lucas couldn't control his actions. Before he could stop himself, he was at Chase's table, lifting him out of his chair by the collar on his shirt. Chase struggled to free himself from his grasp, but Lucas was too strong and mad to let go.

"If I _EVER_ hear you say Brooke Davis is too big again, I will personally make sure those will be the last words you ever speak." He spat into his face. Chase stared up at him in horror. Lucas brought his hand up, causing Chase to flinch. He made a fist and was ready to punch him when he decided it wasn't worth it. He threw him back down in the chair, grabbed his stuff, and left the library.

The last thing Brooke needed was someone telling her she was big. She already had enough problems to deal with on her own, without anyone else confirming it. He made a silent promise to prove to Brooke she was more beautiful than she could ever imagine, and he had an idea of how he could do just that.

* * *

"Hi guys!" Brooke entered Haley and Nathan's apartment in her usual cheerful mood. They both greeted her in return. "Haley, you're looking more beautiful than ever with that basketball tucked under your shirt. Does Nathan know about that yet?" 

"Please," Nathan snorted. "I put that basketball under there to keep all the other guys from hitting on her." He joked, kissing Haley on top of her head.

"I wish it was a basketball." Haley grumbled, trying to situate herself so she was more comfortable, which was impossible these days with the human being hanging off the front of her. "Then maybe my back and feet wouldn't hurt, and I would be able to tie my own damn shoes."

Brooke giggled, which earned her a glare from Haley. "Do you want to go shopping, Hales?"

"Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes. "Why? SO I can get more depressed about how fat I've gotten, I don't think so."

"Oh, come on." Brooke begged. "I'll buy you something."

It took a lot of coaxing on Nathan and Brooke's part to get Haley to join her. But, once they were out, it didn't take long for Haley to start enjoying herself. So far, the two hadn't shopped for clothes for themselves, only for the baby boy that was growing inside of her.

"So, you haven't talked to Peyton since she came over?" Haley asked, browsing through baby stuff.

"No, and I don't really care to." Brooke shrugged, holding an outfit up for Haley to look at.

"That's cute." She smiled. "Lucas talked to her about it. He was really mad, too. I guess she's being all insecure about you and thinks Lucas is still hung up on you. So now Lucas isn't sure what he wants to do with her."

"Oh." Was all Brooke could say. The part of her that was mad at Peyton for confessing her feelings towards Lucas was spitefully laughing at Peyton. But, the side of her that still loved Peyton, couldn't help but feel sorry for her and want to reach out to her. And she couldn't help but feel responsible for the demise in their relationship.

"I'm sorry, Brooke, you probably don't care about any of this."

"I don't mind." She shrugged. "Come on, lets go try on some clothes."

"Brooke!" Haley complained while Brooke drug her towards the junior's section.

Brooke promised Haley they would visit the maternity section before leaving, but first there were too many outfits she wanted to try on. The dressing room was full of them. And as she started pull some jeans up, she realized her old size was too big. When she buttoned them, they hung off her waist, leaving enough room to stick her whole arm inside.

She started to congratulate herself on the amount of self-control she had been able to have, but the more she praised herself, the more ashamed she became. Ever since Lucas had come over with the food, and she hadn't been able to keep it down, she knew what she was doing was wrong. She was slowly killing herself, and it had gotten so out of control, she wasn't sure how to stop it.

* * *

Karen watched as her son forked food into his mouth. His mind had been every where but at the table with her. She knew when there was something bothering her son, and this was one of those times. 

"Lucas, honey, what's the matter?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing, ma." He sighed, ripping himself from his thoughts. "I just got a lot going on with school and stuff." He shrugged.

"Are you sure?" She pressed.

"Hey, do you mind if I be excused? I have to go see Brooke about something?" He set down his napkin.

"Brooke?" She gave him a confused look. "I thought you were with Peyton."

"I am. I just need to talk to her. About school stuff."

"Oh, yeah, sure. I'll clean up."

"Thanks, ma." He kissed her on the cheek.

He walked quickly towards her house. He wanted to get there as soon as he could so he could prove to Brooke she was amazing. It wasn't long before he was tapping on her bedroom door. Her soft voice called out, allowing him to enter.

Lucas just stared at the beautiful Brooke Davis. Her brown eyes that were always full of life seemed dull at the moment, but still just as breathe taking as ever. Gorgeous brunette locks cascaded past her shoulders in soft waves. Her lips were glistening with a pink lip gloss and were in a soft pout. And as she sat on the bed staring up at Lucas, she looked so innocent. She was perfect in his eyes, and he needed to prove that to her.

Slowly, he stepped towards her. He crouched down to her level, rubbing his hands over the jeans that covered her thighs. There were no words to be spoken because everything that could be said was conveyed through the stare they shared.

He brought his hand to her face to caress her cheek. As he did so he pulled his body up and pressed his lips against hers. Both hands went to the back of her head, pulling her in to him. He followed up with a few more soft pecks before pushing her back into a lying position. His hands found the buttons on her blouse and he started to undo them one by one. He carefully removed every piece of clothing she was wearing.

Brooke lay before him, nothing to hide her body. She initially felt vulnerable and exposed but the way Lucas was staring at her made her feel comfortable. His baby blue's penetrated her body and stared directly into her soul. Warmth spread from her heart throughout her whole body. Only he could make her feel this comfortable in her own skin, yet completely vulnerable at the same time.

Lucas scanned over Brooke's body. What was once voluptuous was now rigid. Cheek bones jutted from her face, leaving soft sunken holes below them. Her collar bone protruded from her paper thin skin. Two ribs were clearly defined, and the third was making its way there. Her two hip bones looked like mountains while the skin in between looked like the valley. But, Lucas didn't care though. He loved her body and would love it no matter what.

"Brooke, you're beautiful." He breathed out, his words barely audible. His breath tickled Brooke's ear, giving her goose bumps all over her body. "From the inside out, you're beautiful."

He began kissing her lips, then trailing to her ear. He suckled her earlobe before kissing his way down to her collar bone. His lips roamed her body, taking time to pay attention to every detail. He had a need to make Brooke feel just as perfect as she was, and if it would take all night, that's what he was willing to do.

Waves of euphoria swept Brooke's body every time Lucas' lips caressed her. Moans of pleasure and fulfillment escaped her mouth without her control. She clawed the sheets, arching her back in pleasure. He was sending her over the edge without having to touch the one spot that was begging for attention.

"Lucas, what are you doing to me?" She panted, not wanting him to stop.

"I'm loving you, Brooke." His words fell from his mouth before he could stop them, but Brooke didn't seem to care that he had said it. Instead, she begged for more, causing a satisfied smirk to form on Lucas' lips.

He nibbled on her inner thigh, then slid his tongue towards her center. Brooke grabbed the headboard, anticipating the feeling of Lucas' mouth on her sweet spot. He teased her more with his tongue. She grabbed his head, forcing him in between her thighs, no longer being able to take the yearning for him there.

Lucas laughed a little before starting to lap up her juices. Brooke's hips bucked as she screamed from the pleasure he was giving her. It wasn't long before she once again went over the edge. Slowly, her breathing start to become normal again as Lucas finished her off.

She grabbed him aggressively. She started to remove his clothes with vigor, wanting to feel him inside her. Lucas pulled back, stopping her aggressive actions.

"What?" She questioned. "I want you, now, Lucas."

"Shh." He put his finger to her lips. "It's going to happen, but I want to take my time. I want to make you feel how perfect I think you are."

His words touched her heart, sending warm sensations once again shooting through her body. If she could capture that feeling, she was sure it would be the equivalent to heaven on earth.

He pressed his mouth against hers, taking her bottom lip into his mouth. He released her lip then dragged his tongue along it before slowly sliding it in to explore her tongue. His hand cupped her cheek while his other hand intertwined with hers. He loved the feeling of her petite fingers protected by his masculine ones.

Soon, all of his clothes were discarded on the floor and their bodies were pressed against one another, bare flesh against bare flesh. Lucas' hips were between her thighs as he eagerly awaited penetration of her body. After he did, he didn't move, allowing himself time to feel and remember what it was like to be whole. For him and Brooke Davis to be as one.

He couldn't help but feel that this was the way it was meant to be. His and her body were made to fit together perfectly. Because when he was with her, she completed the other half of him. Peyton never made him feel the way Brooke did just by being in the same room, and he hadn't understood why until it dawned on him that Brooke was his other half, his better half.

As he started to pump his hips, he knew he wouldn't last long. But, he didn't care because he knew Brooke wasn't going to last long either. He continued on slowly, and Brooke pumped her hips, matching his speed and allowing deeper penetration. Both couldn't control the sounds that were rumbling from deep within them. And as Lucas went over the edge, he whispered 'I love you' in her ear, causing Brooke to fall over with him.

He collapsed onto her, nuzzling his nose into her neck. Brooke wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer, not ever wanting to let go. If Lucas had made her feel that perfect while they were together, she was sure they wouldn't be in the mess they were currently in. It took her breath away to know he felt this way about her.

"I never want to let go, Lucas." Brooke whispered. "That was so incredible."

"Brooke, you deserve this, and so much more." He pulled away from her neck to look into her eyes. "You are the most perfect person that I have ever met."

"I am not perfect." She giggled, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Yes you are."

Brooke averted her eyes from him. It embarrassed her to hear him say things like that.

"Brooke, promise me something." Lucas tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What?"

"Promise me that you'll start eating, because I wouldn't be able to stand it if something happened to you and I wouldn't be able to stare into your beautiful brown eyes." His eyes looked so pleadingly into hers, that it broke her heart. She knew she had to stop what she was doing, and if she couldn't do it for herself, she could at least do it for Lucas.

"Okay, Lucas." She nodded her head. "But, only if you do what you just did for me every night for the rest of our lives."

"Deal." He laughed. "I know everything is kind of messed up right now, but I really want to focus on getting you better. So, that's what I'm going to do. I don't care if everything gets screwed up. "

"Lucas," Brooke sighed. "I really appreciate that, but I don't want to mess up your life. I am going to quit doing this to myself."

"It won't be messing up my life, because my life is much better with you-"

There was a knock on her door, interrupting him, which startled them both. Lucas attempted to jump out of the bed, but the door started to open so he hid himself under her sheets.

"Brooke, I'm so sorry to barge in but I knocked and the front door was open so I-" She stopped mid-sentence. "Oh my God, I am so sorry, Brooke. I didn't know you had someone here. I am such an idiot."

Brooke's heart pounded so hard in her chest she was sure the girl standing in front of her could hear it. "Oh, uh, Peyton, um, no, it's um, it's okay." She stammered. She clenched the sheet against her body and checked to make sure no body parts on Lucas were showing.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." Peyton shook her head, feeling like an idiot. "This is so embarrassing. So, look, I just came to apologize because I was an idiot for thinking I could ask for your advice about Lucas. And, just when I thought I couldn't feel more like an idiot, I do this!" She swung her hand in the direction of the body lying underneath the sheets.

"No, no, it's uh, it's okay, Peyton." Brooke giggled nervously, hoping she would leave soon.

"Wow, Brooke, this is," She looked to the floor, trying to find more words to say. And as she scanned the floor, she noticed a familiar pair of shoes, and then shirt, and then pants. "Um," She looked up, shaking her head, trying to rid the thoughts from her brain. "Um."

"Look, Peyton, it's okay. I'm over it." Brooke shrugged. "I don't care if you come to ask me about Lucas, feel free to anytime." She was now just trying to get her to leave as soon as possible.

"Really, Brooke?" Peyton tried to cover the sarcasm in her voice. She went to the bed and sat down next to Brooke. "I really appreciate that. You know, after everything that I've done to you, it's so amazing you are so forgiving of me."

"Yep, well, that's me." Brooke laughed again, feeling more nervous than ever.

"So, who do you have under the sheets?"

"Oh, uh, no one." She shook her head. "Just, you know, some random hook up. You know me!"

"Right."

Peyton stood up enough to rip back the sheets, and reveal a naked Lucas. Even though she had already known he was there, she still felt completely shocked. Her mouth about fell to the floor and her eyes grew wide.

"Look, Peyton, we can explain." Lucas started.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long for an update! Things got pretty hectic over the holidays and I started a new job and stuff. But, here is the next chapter! I'm so glad you all liked the last line of the last chapter so much! I'm so glad you liked it, I added it to the first line of this chapter! LOL 

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! Every time I read one it gets me so excited! 

Thanks to Gia for helping out so much and betaing the chapter! I'd be so lost without opinions!

So, here is the chapter. I hope you like it just as much as the last chapters! 

* * *

_"Look, Peyton, we can explain."_

"Oh my god," Brooke muttered, pulling the blankets closer to her chest. "What are we going to do now, Lucas?"

Lucas stared blankly at the door Peyton had just stormed out of. This was not how he wanted her to find out. Peyton had only screamed some fierce insults before leaving the two to contemplate what had just happened.

"I don't know." Lucas answered absentmindedly. "I should probably go to her."

"Yeah," Brooke nodded her head. "This is bad. This is really bad."

"Brooke," Lucas turned to her, finally coming to his senses. "I'm going to go talk to her, but I'll be back because there are things I need to talk you about. So, just wait here for me."

"No, Lucas, you should stay with her tonight. Go tell her you made a huge mistake and that it doesn't mean anything and that you are willing to do anything to prove to her that you want to be with her." Brooke couldn't believe what she was saying, but the guilt was getting the best of her. She remembered what it felt like to find out Lucas was cheating and she knew what she had done with him was far worse.

"Brooke, I'll be back." He kissed her lips before getting up to get dressed.

Brooke rubbed her fingers across her lips, the spot he had just kissed. She was confused about why he would kiss her after everything that had just happened. It wasn't long after Lucas was gone that she made her way to the bathroom to weigh herself and pinch at the fat she had. And even though she hadn't eaten anything that day, she stuck her finger into her mouth until substances started to flow out of it. Things in her life were now more out of control than before, and she needed this now more than ever.

* * *

"Peyton?" Lucas questioned, walking into her bedroom. Faint whimpers could be heard coming from her closet. He dreaded going in there to find her, but knew it was his fault why she was crying. "Peyton?" He pushed the closet door open. 

"Get out, Lucas!" She screamed, throwing a shoe at him. "Get out now!" Her tear stained face was full of hurt and pain.

"Peyton, I need to talk to you." Lucas said calmly as he dodged another shoe. "I know what I did is horrible and unforgivable and I'm sorry you had to find out the way you-" he ducked again to avoid being hit by another object. "did. And I deserve this from you. I deserve to be yelled at, kicked, hit, whatever you feel like doing right now."

"Yes, you do!" Peyton screamed, throwing a trophy she had won in fourth grade at him. She stood from the ground, no longer wanting him to see how much she hurt. "How could you do this to me?!" She pushed him. "I thought you and me, I thought we were meant to be. After everything we went through to finally be together!" She slapped him across the face.

Lucas grabbed his cheek, but endured the pain because he knew he deserved it from her. "Peyton, I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"How can we get through this?!" Peyton sobbed. "How can I forgive you for something like this?! You cheated on me with your ex-girlfriend, my ex-best friend! I'm so sick of the love triangle from hell! Why can't it just be over with?!"

"Peyton, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I hurt you. Please believe me when I say I didn't meant to hurt you. I was being selfish and I wasn't thinking about anyone else's feelings, just my own."

"How could you screw us up, Lucas?" Peyton sobbed. "How could you ruin our relationship? We're perfect for each other. You and me. We're meant to be, Lucas."

"Peyton, what if we're not meant to be together?" Lucas questioned. "What if we were just fooling ourselves in believing we could make this work?"

"We can make this work, Lucas." She sighed, turning to look at him. "And Brooke. Why would Brooke do this? She gave you to me. She gave you up so that I could have you. She broke up with you after I told her I had feelings for you."

"What?" Lucas blinked, shaking his head. "When did you tell her you had feelings for me?"

"Right before Nathan and Haley's vow renewal. That's why we quit talking. That's why she broke up with you." She gave him an odd look, not knowing why it mattered.

"Wait a minute," Lucas put his hand up. "You knew how heart broken I was over her leaving me, you knew how much I hurt and now you're telling me it was your fault?" He couldn't believe what she had just told him.

"That doesn't matter now, Lucas." Peyton swung around, folding her arms across her chest. "You cheated on me, with HER of all people! I don't know if I can ever forgive you for this. You should leave, because I really don't know what I am going to do. I'll let you know after I've had time to think."

"Peyton, I'm not asking you to still want to be with me." Peyton turned slowly, her mouth wide open. Tears started to sting her eyes again as she looked at him. "The one thing I've learned from all of this is that some where along the way, I realized that my feelings for you aren't anything more than friendly. I love you Peyton, but not more than a friend."

"What?" Peyton breathed out as the tears started to fall down her cheeks. "But, I thought.."

"Yeah, I thought I loved you more than that, too. The truth is, I never fell out of love with Brooke. And I'm sorry for hurting you, Peyton, I just can't keep that to myself anymore. Brooke never left my heart, and I'm not sure she ever will."

Lucas tried to place a consoling hand on Peyton's arm, but she shoved it away. "Get out!" She roared, shoving him. "Get out!" She shoved him again, then slapped him across the face. "Go be with your precious Brooke and never talk to me again!"

Lucas stared at her for a moment before turning to leave. He hated that he hurt her, but was glad the truth was finally out in the open.

* * *

"Brooke." Lucas knocked softly on the door, then slowly entered the room. Brooke rushed out of the bathroom to greet him, and to keep him from seeing what she had been doing. "Hey." The tension he felt in his body slowly released when he saw her. 

"What are you doing here?" She questioned, pushing him back as he tried to give her a kiss. "I thought I told you to go and stay with Peyton. She needs you right now; she must be hurting so bad."

"I think I am the last person Peyton wants to be with right now." Lucas shook his head, trying to pull her closer. "Besides, Peyton is the last person I want to be with anyway." He kissed the top of her head. "What were you doing in the bathroom?"

"How are you being so calm about this?" Brooke pushed him back. "We just got caught cheating and you're acting like nothing happened, like this is normal."

"I'm acting like this because we don't have to worry about being caught anymore. Everything is out in the open now, and we don't have to worry about anything." He gave her a smile, then pulled her back to his body.

"Lucas," She pulled back again. "We have a ton of stuff to worry about. What about everybody else finding out? What about Haley and your mom? What about them? What do you think they're going to say?"

"I don't care, Brooke." Lucas grabbed her by the arm. "I don't care about them. All I care about is _you_, and being with _you_, and helping _you_, and making _you_ healthy."

"Lucas," Brooke shook her head, once again pulling away.

"Look, Brooke," He cut in before she could speak. "I know our past is anything but stable, but I've realized that all along it's been you. The first time I answered the question who I wanted standing by me when all my dreams came true I was right. It's you. It's been you all along. It just took a long time for me to come to that conclusion."

"Lucas, I don't think I can deal with this right now." She turned away from him, as tears formed in her eyes.

"You don't have to, Pretty Girl." Her body shivered at the sound of his nick name for her. "I don't plan on doing anything about my feelings until we get you better."

Brooke turned back towards Lucas, wondering when he had become such a thoughtful person. "Lucas, are you sure this is what you want? That this is the way you want things?"

"Yes, Brooke," he nodded his head. "And you don't have to tell me how you feel right now because I know you're dealing with a lot. I just want you to know that I love you, and this time I promise you're the only one that is in my heart."

Brooke was at a loss for words. There wasn't a time she could remember Lucas being so sweet and thoughtful. Even though her head was screaming at her to not go along with what he was saying, her heart wouldn't allow her to object. How could she reject such sweet and heartfelt words?

* * *

"Thanks a lot." Nathan slapped Lucas on the back as he dug through his locker. "You got me into a lot of trouble with Haley." 

"What?" Lucas stood, giving him an odd look. "How?"

"I told her I knew about you cheating with Brooke, now she won't speak to me." He leaned against the locker, watching his pregnant wife waddle to class. "The whole school knows already, you know that, right?"

"I figured," Lucas shrugged. "But, I'm kind of glad it came out. I wish it would have come out differently, but I'm glad it's out in the open."

"Lucas, you were cheating on Peyton, with your ex-girlfriend, her ex-best friend. How could you be glad this got out? You know Peyton's hurting real bad. She came over last night after you talked to her. She cried for hours. That's another reason why I'm mad at you. I didn't get any sleep and neither did Haley, which means even more bitchiness for me."

"I'm sorry, Nate." Lucas sighed, shutting his locker. "Why doesn't Haley just bitch me out? I was the one who was cheating."

"That was exactly my point." Nathan threw his hands into the air. "But, she feels that if I won't tell on you for cheating, then you won't tell on me for cheating, and that's not right because you've been her best friend for a lot longer than we've been friends." He rolled his eyes. "Plus, since I kept such a big secret from her, that means she can't trust me to always be open with her."

"That's just ridiculous." Lucas shook his head while Nathan nodded along with him. "Did you tell her the reason why you kept it a secret?"

"No."

"You should." Lucas started to walk and Nathan followed suit. "Brooke doesn't need her close friends being mad at her. She needs all of us, and that includes Haley. Maybe you should just tell her it was all my fault and Brooke has no blame and that she should just hate me and not Brooke. What did she say about her, anyway?"

"First of all, you tell her." Nathan pointed at him. "Secondly, why are you trying to take all the blame? Brooke knew what she was doing. And, she said a few things about Brooke, but she was mainly focused on me keeping the secret from her."

"Brooke's not exactly in the right state of mind to be making decisions or having people hate her. Oh, that would be good, tell her about Brooke's problem, then tell her that it clouded her judgment. That should keep Haley from hating her."

"Whatever, man," Nathan shook his head. "You're crazy."

Lucas dreaded the conversation he was bound to have with his best friend. She had always had high morals, and passed judgment hard against him the first time he cheated with Peyton. He was sure this time it would be the same treatment as last time, or worse, considering she hadn't even spoken to him yet.

"Is Nathan pissed too?" Brooke questioned, walking up behind Lucas after Nathan had walked away.

"No," Lucas spun around, not having to see Brooke to know who it was. "Nathan already knew, he's had time to be pissed and get over it. He was just riding me about how Haley reacted and stuff." He gave her a shrug, then kissed her forehead.

"Oh great, I never even thought about her." Brooke's shoulders slumped. "She's probably going to hate me."

"No, I told Nathan to put all blame on me."

"You're such a sweet heart." Brooke replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes, and snuggling in to Lucas' side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and escorted her to class.

She wasn't used to doing cuddling with Lucas in public and she still felt like it was wrong, but needed his support. It was a class they shared with Peyton, and even though they both expected her to be gone, she was there that day. She looked normal too, no sign of the news she had just found out or how devastated she had been.

"Oh look, it's the slut cheerleader and her cheating boyfriend." Peyton announced as the two entered the room, earning a couple laughs from class mates. "Oops, I mean, _my_ boyfriend. Well, _was_ my boyfriend."

Lucas and Brooke ignored Peyton's comments and sat silently in their seats. They both knew they deserved the ridicule, since they had inflicted her so much pain. Brooke hung her head, feeling all the glares she was receiving from various class mates.

"Hey," Lucas tapped her shoulder, making her look at him. "Don't be ashamed." He whispered, then lifted her chin with his finger. She gave him a fake smile, then turned her attention towards the front of the room. She still could hear every whisper and feel every stare. It was against Brooke's nature to let Peyton's antics get this far, but she knew she deserved it because of what she had done.

"Aren't they cute together?" Peyton asked, sarcastically. "Of course everybody thought _I_ was cute with him. Well, until the whore slept with him behind my back. I guess it's true what they say, what goes around, comes around. What they don't say is it comes back ten fold."

Brooke could feel her temper start to boil over as Peyton spoke her harsh words. A few class mates started to laugh at her, only egging Peyton on more, and making Brooke even madder.

"Peyton, that's enough." Lucas turned around and scolded her before Brooke could speak up. "Why are you dissing Brooke for something you, yourself have done. Besides, I was the one in the relationship with you, not Brooke."

"Why?" Peyton sneered. "Why? Because Brooke's a whore, always has been and always will be. And now, she's just proven it to even me. You do realize she slept with your brother, right? How can you sleep with her knowing she's also slept with your brother? That's almost like incest."

"You know what?" Brooke turned to look at her, sick of biting her tongue. The other class mates turned silent with Peyton's last words and with Brooke finally speaking up. "Maybe if you could get guys to sleep with you, you wouldn't be so judgmental. And, by the way, you slept with Nathan, too. But, sadly for you, you couldn't get the second brother turned on like I could."

Peyton gave her a dumbfounded look, and Lucas immediately started to panic. He knew what subject was about to come up, and he didn't want everyone in the whole school knowing about his incompetence. Everyone else listened intently as Brooke got ready to spill the beans.

"Yeah, that's right, Lucas told me." Brooke confirmed Peyton's nightmares, and Lucas' too. "Your own boyfriend wasn't turned on by you. You know, that's funny, because he came to me right afterwards and was able to make love to me."

Lucas cringed and sunk lower in his desk as everyone else gasped.. He was sure he was the size of an ant right now, and the way everyone was looking at him, he wished he was.

"So, go ahead, make all of the nasty and rude comments you want. But, you know what? He loves _me_. He wants to be with _me_. Guess who he came to when his precious girlfriend wasn't doing anything for him? _Me_. You may think I'm a whore, but at least _I _can turn him on."

Lucas cheeks flushed, as Brooke turned in her seat with a satisfied grin on her face. Peyton sat with her mouth open, ready to burst into tears. A girl close to Peyton tried to console her by rubbing her hand over Peyton's back, but she jerked away. As everyone stared at her with sympathetic eyes, Peyton began to feel faint. Her whole world seemed to be crashing down. She stood and stormed from the classroom, unable to bear the weight of the world any longer.

As she ran from the school, she was certain Lucas would follow. He had always been the one to save her. This time seemed no different, especially since it was him who was inflicting the pain. But, as she arrived at her car and stared back at the school sullenly, she realized he wasn't coming. This time, Lucas Scott would not be saving her. That was when she decided it wasn't over between her and Lucas. She would win him back, no matter who she hurt in the process.

* * *

Lucas was helping his mom clear some tables in the café. With her pregnancy, it was getting harder for her to walk, let alone tend to the café, so Lucas vowed to help her as much as he could. It was closing time, and Karen was currently in the back counting down the cash register for the night. 

There was a soft knock at the door, and his heart dropped when he saw who was on the other side. Reluctantly, he went to the door and allowed Haley to enter. They both stood in silence, contemplating what the other would say, or what they should say.

"Okay, obviously you're not going to start this conversation, so I am." Haley spoke with contempt. "Now, either you have something seriously wrong with you, or you just like the drama. What were you thinking cheating on Peyton with Brooke? I can just imagine the pain she is feeling. And then I was told something about Peyton not turning you on, and you going to Brooke right afterwards? What's going on with that?"

"Haley, I know what I did was wrong and really unforgivable, but-..didn't you talk to Nathan?" He had hoped Nathan had explained Brooke's situation to her before he had to deal with Haley's confrontation.

"No, I am not speaking to him right now." She stated firmly. "I can't believe he would keep this from me. This is horrible, Lucas. I thought we went through this before and you tried like hell to change the person you were becoming then. It's a never ending cycle with you, Brooke, then Peyton, Peyton, then Brooke. Make up your damn mind, Lucas."

"I have made up my mind." Lucas pulled out a chair, offering it to Haley. "I'm in love with Brooke."

"Don't you think you could have thought of that _before_ being with Peyton? Or why not try breaking up with her before sleeping with Brooke?"

"Oh, hi, Haley." Karen interrupted, coming from the back. "I thought I heard voices out here. How are you doing?"

"Just great." She smiled sarcastically. "It would be much better if Lucas wasn't such an ass." She watched as Karen's face turned from pleasant to surprised, then it dawned on Haley she was putting down her son. "Lucas-"

"She doesn't need to know." Lucas stopped Haley.

"Oh, I think she does." Haley challenged him. "Lucas has been cheating on Peyton with Brooke, and now says he loves her."

"Oh, my!" Karen gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. "Lucas, why would you do such a thing? I thought you really wanted to be with Peyton."

"Ma, I thought I did, too." Lucas sighed. "But, you know, I just realized it wasn't Peyton, that it's always been Brooke."

"Honey, cheating?" Karen asked, walking closer towards Lucas. "I know I raised you better than to cheat." Karen might have seemed to be reacting quite calmly, but she knew Lucas was only a teenager and needed to make his own mistakes before learning from them.

"I know, the cheating was wrong, but it's not like I meant to do it."

"Oh, yeah, that's a good excuse." Haley rolled her eyes. "And you know, Nathan knew, and never told me. How am I supposed to trust him if he can't tell me something like this." Haley started to bawl, unable to control her emotions.

"Haley, this is not Nathan's fault." Lucas tried to console her. "I am the one who did something wrong, not Nathan. He was just trying to help out a friend."

"Oh great!" Haley exclaimed, immediately stopping the crying. "Now, my husband is a helper to cheating! That is so much better! Thank-you, Lucas for clearing that up."

"No, no, Haley, he wasn't helping me. He was helping Brooke."

"Why? So Brooke could get Peyton back for the cheating she did with you? This is just ridiculous! You know what, Lucas? I really don't think we can be friends for a very long time. Not while you think it's okay to cheat!" Haley stormed from the café, leaving a stunned Karen and Lucas in her wake.

"She's just hormonal." Karen shrugged. "She'll come around. Although, she does have some good points about cheating."

"Mom, I know it's wrong. But, I, you know, I really can't explain it. I just, I'm going to need your help with Brooke."

"Why? What's wrong with Brooke?" She asked, concerned.

"She's been starving herself, and I'm not sure I can help her on my own."

"Brooke has an eating disorder?" Karen gasped. "That's horrible. How long have you known, Lucas?"

"For a while. I just thought I could help her on my own. But, I was just being selfish by thinking that. I am going to need all the help I can get to help her. It's a really tough disease to battle; I've been doing research on it."

"Well, whatever you need let me know. I've always thought of Brooke as the daughter I never really wanted." She joked, and Lucas knew she wasn't telling the truth. Karen had always raved about Brooke, and how she would have loved her as a daughter. "And, now, since you love her _this_ week, I will do anything to help her."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews! I love them and they really keep me writing this story! Sorry it has taken a while for an update. Things are pretty busy for me...with work and school now. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter! And keep the reviews coming! **

**Thanks so much to Gia for betaing this chapter, and the previous chapters! She helps me so much and really lets me know if something makes sense or not! Thanks Gia for being an awesome beta! **

* * *

Brooke stared at her reflection in the mirror. It was the first time she noticed how drastically her looks had changed. Before, her eyes would sparkle with brightness, now they were dull and lifeless. Dark circles beneath her eyes, helped to steal the life they once had. Her cheeks had sunk in and her cheek bones were even more prominent than before.

It had been a week since the cheating had been out in the open. A week since Lucas had declared his love for her once again. He had turned into the sweetest person, always knowing exactly the right thing to say when she needed it. He had been putting all of his energy into helping Brooke, and she could tell because he was already looking worn out. A tiny part of her wondered if maybe she wasn't worth his effort to try and save.

Karen had been putting forth a lot of effort to help her as well. She had been inviting her over for dinner every night, which Brooke would gladly accept. Even Haley had been helping her, even though Brooke could tell she was reluctant to do so. Haley still wouldn't talk to Lucas though, and it was apparent to everyone how much it was killing him.

Brooke was trying with all of her might to fight her eating disorder. It was hard, but she wanted to get better, for Lucas. She didn't want him to be disappointed in her. But, Ana still scolded her when she did eat. And even though she tried to refrain from stepping on the scale, she still did so and the five pounds she had gained in a week was killing her inside.

Rachel had caught Brooke stepping on the scale, and threatened to throw it away if she saw her doing it again. Brooke begged and pleaded so she wouldn't throw it away, and only became more secretive about weighing herself. Which, began to worry her even more. Being so secretive was what got her in the mess in the first place, and she wanted to fight it.

"Hey whore." Rachel greeted her, entering the bathroom. "You better not be in here weighing yourself, or I swear to god I will throw that thing away."

"I'm not, I promise." Brooke assured her. "I'm trying to fight this, Rach, it's just so hard."

"I know, you just have to be strong." She shrugged her shoulders. "Besides, I don't know why you think you're so fat. Before, you were bigger than me, now I look like a cow standing next to you." Rachel bumped Brooke over so she could stare at herself in the mirror. "And I have a nice body."

"You're so full of yourself." Brooke laughed.

"Well, I have the right to be." She turned from her reflection to look at Brooke. "So, when did Lucas become this like perfect man?"

"Oh, I know, right?"

"He's like here to get you up in the morning, feed you breakfast, and take you to school. He brings you a lunch, all of which is healthy. Brings you home from school and then comes back to get you for dinner. Who knew he could be so attentive?"

"I know, it's kind of weird. I mean, if he would have been like that when we were together I probably would have never broken up with him. Well, maybe I would have for him being too clingy. But, our relationship would have lasted longer."

"I have noticed you are a lot happier, though." Rachel pointed out. "You're smiling a lot more. You love him, just admit it."

"What?" Brooke laughed, surprised by her last statement, it had come from no where.

"You love him. It's so obvious. I don't blame you, you know. Not only is he being amazing, he's totally hot. Of course, you know I think he's hot because I did try to steal him from you." She giggled.

"Shutup, slut." Brooke pushed her, playfully. "He is being amazing and he is just, beautiful. But, right now is just not a good time for me to be all loving and wanting to be with someone. I have to learn to love myself first."

"Amen to that, sister." She looked down at her wristwatch. "Isn't it about time for your knight in shining armor to show up and whisk you off to dinner?"

"Yeah, he should be here any minute."

"So, have you had anymore encounters with Peyton?" Rachel questioned. It was a sore subject, and nobody ever brought it up, but Rachel wasn't one to hold back.

"No, thank god." Brooke sighed. "She's just been ignoring us. I'm sure one of these days she's going to want to come and talk to me, but I'm really not ready for that yet."

"Oh, who cares about her..-" Rachel waved her hand. "I can't believe you busted her out with the whole Lucas sleeping with you right after not getting it up with her. That's just way too funny and so classic Brooke. I love it."

"It was very mean of me, though. But, you know, that day she really did deserve it. She claimed Lucas committed incest for sleeping with me because I slept with Nathan. Hello, she slept with him, too! I couldn't just sit back and let her make a fool of me like that."

"Let who make a fool of you like what?" Lucas interrupted their conversation, entering the bathroom, and scaring the two girls.

"No one." Brooke answered him after calming down. "You really shouldn't sneak up on a person like that."

"Actually, we were talking about your ex-girlfriend." Rachel told him the truth. "And how Brooke totally put her in her place since you weren't man enough to stand up to her."

"Oh yeah," Lucas rolled his eyes. "Like I wanted the whole school to know I couldn't get it up with my girlfriend, what a proud moment."

The two girls started laughing, causing Lucas to turn a deep shade of red. That whole event still embarrassed him, even though he had already faced it head on with the whole school.

"Aww, I think Lukey is embarrassed again." Rachel pinched his cheeks while speaking in a baby voice. "It's okay, Lucas, Brooke still loves you."

"Hey!" Brooke smacked Rachel in the arm.

"That's good news." Lucas' face lit up. Even though he knew Rachel was only saying it to tease Brooke, it still made him feel good, because he felt that there had to be some truth to it if Brooke was getting embarrassed by it. Or, at least, he hoped so.

"Anyways," Brooke rolled her eyes, her cheeks burning from being so red. "Aren't we supposed to go and eat dinner or something?"

"Yeah, we have to go to the café today because my mom couldn't make it home to make dinner there. Haley and Nathan are going to be there, which should be loads of fun." Lucas was being sarcastic as he spoke his last sentence.

"Is she still mad at Nathan?" Rachel asked.

"Yes and no." Lucas answered. "She's just really hormonal. I can't wait till she has the baby so she can just be normal Haley again. Of course, I might not ever get to be around normal Haley again because of what I did."

"Serves you right." Brooke teased. "How dare you cheat on your perfect little girlfriend." Lucas shot her a jokingly mad face. "You do realize you and Peyton could have passed for twins, right? That's kind of gross, Lucas."

"Hey!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Yeah, seriously," Rachel nodded her head.

"Rach, you want to come to dinner with us?" Brooke questioned before the conversation evolved into an all out Peyton bash. She didn't like her, but that didn't mean she deserved to be picked apart by herself and Rachel.

"Oh, no." Rachel shook her head. "I do not want to deal with hormonal Haley, especially since she already hates me."

"Oh, right, because you couldn't stop trying to be with a Scott." Brooke laughed. "If you really want to be with a Scott so bad, I can lend you Lucas."

"Hey!" Lucas was amazed that he could only find one word to say to the past few comments. "I am not out for lending, sorry, Rachel. Besides, I can only perform with one person, apparently. So, it wouldn't be all that good anyways."

The two girls burst out laughing. "That's okay, Lucas, I don't want you anymore. I've moved on."

* * *

"Hello, my boy." Karen greeted Lucas and Brooke as they entered the café. "And hello my illegitimate girl."

Brooke giggled at Karen's greeting for her. "Hello, mom." She plastered a smile on her face. Lucas and Karen had been more of a family to her than her own parents had ever been, and for that she was more grateful than she could ever express in words. "Any names picked out for that baby, yet?" She questioned.

"No," Karen shook her head sadly, a memory of Keith apparently taking over her thoughts. "I wish he was here with me."

"We all do, ma." Lucas put his hand caressingly on her back.

"Lucas, don't be mad, but I invited Dan tonight." Karen warned him while she set the table.

"Oh, how fun." Lucas replied sarcastically. Dan had change completely since Keith's death and since Karen had been pregnant, but that didn't calm the fears Lucas still had about the man being in his, his mom's, and his future sibling's life.

"Hey, be nice." Brooke scolded, softly smacking his arm.

"I was, I said 'oh how fun'." He mimicked himself, only making it sound nicer than the first time. Brooke furrowed her brow at him, then started to giggle. Lucas stuck his tongue out at her then kissed her forehead. He non-chalantly slipped an arm loosely around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. He loved her being so close to him.

Brooke stood awkwardly beneath his arm. She loved the feel of him, and the smell of him, but she wasn't sure if she should be enjoying it. A lot of her problems had stemmed from the heartbreaks Lucas had handed to her, and she still didn't know if her heart would be able to handle another one if it were to come. She loved him for all that he was doing, and appreciated it even more, but was still scared.

Karen smiled at the sight of the two. If she had a camera she would have started taking pictures. It might have been a while since she was in high school, but she still knew the feeling of love like they had. It hadn't been that long ago that she had looked the same way while in Keith's presence. Her son had surprised her with the proclamation of his love for Brooke after finally getting his chance with the girl he had had a crush on for so long, but she was glad he had came to the conclusion he had. While Brooke was wilder than Peyton and caused more trouble, she was also more fun to be around.

"Here mom, you sit down and I'll set the table." Lucas took his arm from Brooke and then took some dishes away from Karen.

"Oh, good, my feet are killing me." Karen sighed as she sat down. "This baby has not quit kicking all day." She leaned back in the chair, trying to relieve the tension she felt in her abdomen.

"You ready to pop that kid out?" Brooke asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yes." Karen replied, not giving it a second of thought.

"I can't wait to meet the little person in there." Brooke patted her belly. "I never got a little baby sister or brother." She frowned.

"This will be my first, too." Lucas pointed out to her.

"You have Nathan." She smirked.

"Yeah, but who wants him as a little brother?" Lucas joked, just as Nathan was walking through the doors.

"You don't like me as your little brother?" Nathan questioned, pretending to be hurt. "You know, Lucas, that really hurts, right here." He pointed to his chest where his heart would be.

"Hey, Hales." Brooke smiled as she saw the short pregnant girl walk through the door. She looked just as miserable as Karen. "How are you doing today?"

"Horrible." Haley sighed, rubbing her belly. "I swear, I'm going to make him start carrying me because it's next to impossible to walk." She started giggling at her own griping, causing Brooke to giggle as well.

"Hey Haley." Lucas greeted her as he set the last place on the table.

"Lucas." She nodded, still not willing to talk to him.

It hurt Lucas every time they had this type of interaction, but he knew Haley would come around when she had more time to deal with her own feelings. Until then, he would try his best to respect her wishes, but still try to win back her friendship.

"What's he doing here?" Nathan questioned bitterly as he saw his father walking towards the door.

"My mom invited him, play nice." Lucas whispered to him just as he walked through the door.

"Hello, everyone." He greeted, giving everyone a smile. "Karen, Haley, you two are looking more beautiful every day. Brooke, you've always been gorgeous."

"Okay, dad, quit hitting on all of the females here." Nathan spoke up. "They're all spoken for." Dan shot him a smirk, then went to Karen.

"Dude, isn't it weird he's being all nice to your mom?" Nathan questioned Lucas. "If I were you, I'd be careful with that."

"Oh, Nathan, quit." Haley smacked his arm. "Maybe he feels guilty for all those years of being evil and conniving, and he's trying to make up for it."

"Yeah, pretty funny Keith had to raise his son, now he's going to raise Keith's kid. He's got it all mixed up." Lucas' face dropped at Nathan's comment. Keith had been like a father to him, was his father, and now he didn't have him anymore. He grew up envious of the life Nathan had only to find out he was the one that had it better. Now, his little brother or sister, was going to have the life he envied most of his. He hoped, for the sake of the baby, Dan really had changed.

"You okay?" Brooke asked Lucas, concerned. She had been the only one to notice Lucas' face fall with Nathan's comment.

"Yeah." He gave her a reassuring smile. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Let's eat."

Everyone sat at the table, and started passing around the dishes of food. Lucas scooped food out for himself, and then also placed some on Brooke's plate, too. She rolled her eyes, and let out a small giggle. He had started dishing out her food for her when she started having dinner with him every night. It made her feel like a small child, yet she also thought it was cute at the same time.

Lucas ate his food, the whole time watching Brooke as she ate. He would make sure she would eat most of the food on her plate, and encourage her to more if he felt she didn't eat enough. Brooke would get frustrated with his persistence sometimes, but would always give in to him. She knew he wasn't doing it to be annoying, just to make her healthy.

After dinner, the group sat around and chatted until Nathan and Haley decided they should go. After that, Lucas took Brooke home, the same thing he did every night after dinner. Every night, Brooke would invite him in, and every night Lucas would tell her no. He knew if he were to go inside with her, things would lead farther than what he wanted. It wasn't that he didn't want to sleep with her; it was that he thought it would harm her more if he did.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" Brooke pleaded, cocking an eyebrow at him. She was putting on the best seductive act she could manage.

"Believe me, it's not that I don't want to." Lucas laughed, trying not to look at her. He knew if he did, he would give in to her beautiful eyes, and supple lips. "I can't."

"Why not, Lucas?" She pouted, running her hand up his leg. "It's not like we've never done it before."

"I know, Brooke." He drew in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "I just don't want to do anything to hurt you right now and I don't think that it would be the best thing for you."

"Lucas," She whined. "You won't hurt me, I promise. I might hurt you." She giggled, playing with his ear lobe.

"Brooke, you know I love you and you know how hard it is for me to resist you, it's just that you won't be doing it because you love me, you'll be doing it just for the sex. And I don't want that. The next time we have sex, you'll be perfectly healthy and completely in love with me." He smirked, knowing this would ruin her mood.

"Ugh," she grunted, sitting back in the passenger seat and crossing her arms over her chest. "What is with you and this sex and having to be in love thing?" She questioned, not looking at him. "You did this to me the last time. Who cares if we're in love or not? It's just sex. And it's been a long time, you know." She turned back towards him, once again trying to seduce him. She traced along his jaw line with her finger, then lightly slid it over his bottom lip.

"Brooke." It was Lucas' turn to whine. "You're making this so hard on me. And you know, it really hasn't been that long. Only like a week."

"That's a long time." Her voice was low and husky, just the way Lucas loved it. "What if I called it making love instead of sex?" She leaned in close to his ear and whispered. Her hot breath made the hairs on the back of Lucas' neck stand up and sent chills racing through his body.

"Brooke." He whispered, trying to object, but not having anymore strength to resist her. He leaned his head back against the head rest and closed his eyes.

Brooke took this as him giving in, and started kissing his neck. He let out a low moan, enjoying the feeling she was giving him every time her lips would caress his skin. She brought her leg up and straddled his lap. The steering wheel didn't allow for much room, so her body was smashed against his. Lucas brought his hands up to her upper thighs while Brooke devoured his mouth with hers.

Tapping on the window caused the two to break apart. Peyton stood outside the car window, looking rather mad she had caught the two in that position. Brooke quickly removed herself from Lucas' lap, and he opened the door and got out.

"Peyton!" Brooke shouted, getting out of the car. "We're so sorry. I'm so sorry you had to see that. Oh my god, I never thought you'd come over here."

"Look, whatever." Peyton shook her head, trying to rid herself of the images she had. "I just wanted to talk to Brooke."

"Okay." Brooke agreed. She felt obligated to talk to her once best friend.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked, concerned.

"Yes, Lucas." Brooke nodded her head.

"I'm not going to kill her or anything, geez." Peyton rolled her eyes. "I want to talk to her alone, too. So, you can go."

"Brooke?" Lucas asked, looking towards her.

"I'll be fine." She assured him. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay." Lucas said slowly. He looked towards Peyton, trying to read her expressions. He wanted to know what she was up to, and why she needed to talk to Brooke alone. He went to Brooke and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Brooke's cheeks flushed. She wasn't comfortable showing affection towards Lucas, or him to her, in front of Peyton yet.

Lucas backed away from the two and slowly got into his car. Brooke led Peyton inside as Lucas backed out of the driveway. She decided to sit in the kitchen, instead of taking her up to the bedroom. She figured Rachel would be there, and Rachel wouldn't be very nice to Peyton if she knew she was there.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Brooke asked, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Um, well, I guess I wanted to talk to you about us." She sighed, looking nervously at Brooke. "I know we haven't been right for a long time, and most of that is my fault. But, I just, I don't know. It seems worthless to throw away our friendship because of all of the stuff we have put each other through." She tried to explain.

"Yeah, but do you really think there is anything left between us to salvage?" Brooke questioned. "After everything we have put each other through, do you really think it's worth trying to save?"

"Brooke, I don't know. But, don't you think it's worth a try?" She looked pleadingly towards her.

"Peyton, how can you forgive me so soon after what I did to you?"

"Well, I haven't totally forgiven you for that, yet. I just kind of realized that I did the same thing to you, and I just finally felt a sliver of what you must have felt." She slumped in her chair and looked towards the ground. "I admitted to loving your boyfriend. You were just sleeping with mine." Brooke hung her head in shame.

"This is just too weird, Peyton." She shook her head. "We've just fallen into a cycle of hurting each other, and it really kind of sucks."

"I know, Brooke. I just really miss my best friend. The best friend I had before Lucas came into our lives, before you slept with Nathan."

"Peyton," Brooke sighed, "Won't you feel weird? Lucas isn't my boyfriend, but I've been spending a lot of time with him lately. He's been helping me out a lot. I kind of need him right now."

"Brooke, I want to be here for you, too." Peyton rubbed her hand along Brooke's arm. "It's going to take a while before we can trust each other, but I think we owe it to ourselves to see if our friendship can survive this. We've just been friends for too long. I mean, what exactly is Lucas doing for you that I can't do, too? Is there something really that wrong?

"You won't feel weird?" Brooke asked, avoiding the question of what was wrong with her. She still didn't feel comfortable in confiding to her yet.

"It'll take me some time to be able to be around the two of you, but I think I can adjust. I don't know." Peyton shrugged. "I'll be honest with you and tell you that I'm not completely over him, yet. But, you know, our relationship only ended a week ago. I can't believe he moved on so fast. But then again, he hadn't really been in our relationship for a while."

Brooke started to wonder if Lucas was completely over Peyton. It had only been a week since their break up and he hadn't allowed himself time to get over it with having to jump in and try to help Brooke so fast. He admitted his feelings for Brooke the same night they broke up. She didn't understand how, if he had, gotten over Peyton so quickly.

"So, you two aren't in a relationship?" Peyton questioned. It killed her to act like she was okay about talking about Lucas' relationship with Brooke, but knew she had to if she wanted to make it work with Brooke.

"No," Brooke shook her head. "I'm really not in the right state of mind to be in a relationship." She knew the words she was speaking were true, but couldn't help but feel like Lucas' had implanted the thought there before she had a chance to think about it.

"Well, you two were pretty hot and heavy in the car when I walked up." Peyton teased. On the inside, she was cringing at the thought.

"Yeah, well, you don't need to be in a relationship to have se-" Brooke stopped herself before she finished the sentence, almost forgetting who she was talking to. "Um, anyway, I'm really tired and want to get to bed. Let's just give this some thought before we jump into it. I love you, Peyton, I just don't know if I'm ready to deal with our friendship again, or deal with getting over the hurt we've caused each other."

"Okay," Peyton gave her a sympathetic smile. They said their goodbyes and then Peyton left, a smirk dancing upon her face.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Thanks for your AMAZING reviews! I have actually made it over 100 reviews and that's REALLY exciting and I have everyone that reads the story to thank for that! Keep the reviews coming because I absolutely love them!

Thank you _GIA_, for being an amazing beta. You really help to clear things up and you also do a very thorough job of looking it over for mistakes! Thanks!

So, there's not much drama going on right now...and I kind of like it that way for a bit. If theres too much drama it can get overwhelming...but, it'll start to pick up here in the next few chapters!

* * *

Brooke lay on her back, using Lucas' arm as a pillow. They both stared at the ceiling, enjoying the comfortable silence that engulfed them. It had been a typical day, with a big dinner to end it, and now the two just wanted to relax for a while. Brooke had tried to persuade Lucas to sleep with her again, but he refused, and she didn't fight as hard as she could have. Otherwise, she knew she would have gotten her way.

"Are you over Peyton, Lucas?" Brooke questioned, breaking the silence. The question had been on her mind since the previous night when she had her talk with Peyton, but it wasn't until just then she had found the courage and time to ask him.

"What?" He asked, not sure he heard her right.

"You heard me, Lucas." She sighed.

Lucas turned on his side and tried his hardest to look her in the eyes. But, she was still on her back and without climbing on top of her, it was impossible to do so. After a few moments of him trying to gain her attention to get her to look at him, he gave up and placed a finger under her chin and turned it towards him.

"Why would you ask that, Brooke?" His crystal blue eyes sparkled whenever he was looking into Brooke's emerald green ones.

"It's fine if you're not. You guys only broke up like a week ago and you haven't really had time to figure out where your head is at with everything that you've been doing for me. So, I was just wondering if you were, and if you're not you can talk to me about it, I don't care. You've been helping me, so I should help you."

A smiled formed on Lucas' lips as Brooke rambled on. It made him want to kiss her, and if she was his girlfriend he would, but he wasn't sure if he had the right to do that. Instead, he tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear.

"What are you smiling at?" Brooke asked, slightly irritated. "I'm asking you a serious question and you're just smiling at me like a total goof ball."

"I'm smiling because you're rambling again." His smile grew wider as he chastely ran a finger along her jaw line. "And because you're already acting jealous and we're not even together yet."

"What?" Brooke snorted. "I am so not jealous. And yet? We're not together _yet_? Who says we're going to get together?"

"You are _so_ jealous." Lucas teased, laughing as he did so. "And we will. You'll see." He drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Remember when you told me that if people were meant to be together they'd find their way back together in the end?" Brooke nodded, wondering exactly where he was going with this. "Well, I think we've found our way back to each other."

"You are so cheesy." She playfully pushed him. "And you know, you never answered my original question. Are you trying to avoid it?"

"No," he shook his head. "I just didn't think it was important enough to answer."

"Oh, Lucas Scott, you are just incorrigible." She rolled flat on her back again, frustrated with him. If just once Lucas Scott could open up to her, she would be happy.

"Brooke, you're using big words. I think I am rubbing off on you." He poked her in the side.

"You know, I could think of other things you could rub off on me." She turned back towards him, cocking her eyebrow. Lucas started to laugh.

"Leave it to you, Brooke, to take an innocent statement out of context."

"You wouldn't expect anything less from me." She smirked. "So, what do you say?" Her hand found his thigh and she slowly brought it up to his waist band. "You won't tell me how you _really_ feel so you might as well _make love _to me."

"I _have_ told you how I really feel." Lucas sighed. "You just don't want to hear it. And I am going to have to buy a lock for my jeans button, I guess." He laughed as Brooke tore the button from the hole. She started to giggle as she undid the zipper.

Lucas' cell phone started to chirp just as Brooke started to slide her hand under the waist band of his boxers. He instinctively reached into his pants pocket and pulled it out. It was a strange number. "Don't get it." Brooke instructed, trying to distract him.

"Hello?" He answered the call anyway. Brooke fell back against the bed and groaned. "This is him." He was silent for a few moments. "What?!" He shouted, jumping out of bed. "Okay, yeah, I, uh, I'll be there!"

"Lucas, what? What?!" Brooke asked, panicking.

"My mom is in labor, I've gotta-we've gotta go!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her from the house to his car.

* * *

It wasn't long before they were at the hospital, rushing to his mother's room. He stopped before he entered the room, not wanting to see his mother in labor.

"Go!" Brooke urged him.

"No, uh, no, I can't-I can't go in there." He started to back away. "I don't want to see my mom in labor. Not only do I not want to see," He gestured his eyes down, " down there. But I also can't see her in all that pain. She's my mom, she's indestructible. It would just scar me."

"You're such a baby." She giggled.

"Are you here for Karen Roe?" A doctor came up to Lucas. He nodded his head. "Okay, well, there have been some complications and we have to take her into an operating room for a c-section." Just as the doctor spoke, they began to wheel Karen from the room.

"Mom!" Lucas shouted, running to her bedside. He wasn't used to the whole labor thing, but he was glad she wasn't spread eagle screaming in pain like they showed in movies. "Mom, are you okay? What's going on?"

"Lucas, it's okay." She grabbed his hand. "C-sections are performed all the time. It'll be okay. Brooke you take care of him for me!" She shouted as they wheeled her away.

"We'll let you know as soon as we're done."

Lucas stood, watching his mother be wheeled away on a bed, hoping everything was going to be all right. But, there was something he felt uneasy about. Dan emerged from the room, rushing towards Karen, which surprised Lucas. Dan was the last person he expected to be there.

"Come on, Lucas, lets go to the waiting room or something." Brooke grabbed his hand. He took hold and compliantly let Brooke lead him away.

"Brooke, I'm going to be a big brother." Lucas whispered, his head in his hands. They had been sitting in the waiting room in silence until he spoke. "Wow. I am going to have a little brother or sister that is going to look up to me. And you know, there's no chance on them getting HCM because Keith didn't have it. I can't wait to tell them all about Keith. All the memories I have with Keith, I can't wait to share them. I just wish that they could experience just one second with him. I would give anything to have him back."

Brooke listened intently as Lucas went on about his uncle. It was the first time she had ever heard Lucas ramble on about anything, and she thoroughly enjoyed it. Especially, as he started telling her memories about his uncle Keith.

"When I was little, my mom bought me this bike. And at the time she couldn't actually afford it, but I really wanted it for my birthday. But, she bought me this bike and it was just…it was girly and run down, but it was a bike. And for the sake of her, I acted like I loved it, but I was so embarrassed by it. So, my uncle Keith noticed that I never took the bike out and figured out why. So, he decided we should work on it and he, we, turned it into the best bike that there was. After that, I never got off that bike."

Lucas smiled at the memory and Brooke smiled along with him.

"Remember when he caught us about to have sex in my bedroom?" Brooke giggled and nodded her head. "I was so mean to him. I was such an ass, but he kept a level head. He was just a great man, and I wish I could be just one quarter of the man he was."

"You are, Lucas." She squeezed his hand. "Look at what you're doing for me. You're putting all of your life to the side, just to help me get better."

"Yeah, but look at what I've done to you in the past." Brooke saw the tears starting to form in Lucas' eyes, and almost lost it right there. But, she held her emotions together for his sake, and put a comforting arm around him. "And then I cheated with you."

Just as Lucas was about to break down, a nurse came out and escorted the two back to Karen's room. Karen was lying unconscious in her bed, while Dan was watching the nurses weigh the baby. Lucas immediately went to his mother and grabbed her hand.

"She's fine, Lucas." Dan told him. "She's still out from the anesthesia. But, she requested you give the baby his first bath."

"His?" Lucas whispered. "I have a little brother?"

"Yes, son, you do." Dan smiled.

Lucas went towards the nurse that was weighing the baby. She gave him a smile while she wrapped the baby in a blanket. After the baby was swaddled, she held him out for Lucas to hold. He hesitantly took the baby boy from her and cradled him in his arms. He was sleeping, peacefully.

"In a minute he won't be so content." The nurse told Lucas. "I'll be right back with the tub for the baby's bath."

Lucas stared down at the innocent child, completely mesmerized by his appearance. His little button nose and little lips in a perfect pout. Lucas gestured Brooke to join him, and she happily joined the two brothers.

"He's beautiful." Brooke whispered. She rubbed the brown fuzz that adorned his head. "He's going to look like Keith."

"Hey there, little brother." Lucas spoke, just barely above a whisper. "I'm your big brother, Lucas. We're going to have some great times together." He bent his head down and kissed the child on top of his head.

The nurse soon came back with the tub, and Lucas gave his little brother his first bath. It was terrifying for Lucas, as he was afraid he was going to drop the tiny human in his hands, but with the guidance of Dan and the nurses, and Brooke's support, he managed to get through the whole thing. Afterwards, Karen woke up, and immediately wanted to hold her child.

"What are you going to name him, Karen?" Brooke asked as she watched her snuggle with the baby.

"What do you think, Lucas?" Karen asked.

"Keith." He whispered.

Karen nodded her head, agreeing with the name. "I like that."

Lucas and Brooke stayed until Karen forced them to leave and get some sleep. They were both exhausted, but neither wanted to leave the newest member of the family. Their walk to the car and drive home were both silent, both too exhausted to form words or think. And, as Lucas pulled into his driveway, Brooke didn't even question why he wasn't taking her home. She, instead, got out of the car and followed him to his bedroom.

They fell asleep fully clothed, and in each other's arms. The next morning when they woke up, it was too late to go to school. Neither of them minded, both wanting to get back to the hospital to visit with Karen and the baby.

"Mmm." Lucas moaned, stretching his legs and arms. "I don't remember the last time I slept that good." He yawned. "Oh wait, yeah I do. The last time we slept together." Brooke rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile and feel those familiar tingles when he said such sweet things.

"Aww, Lucas, you're so sweet!" She gushed, sarcastically.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Lucas sat up, ignoring Brooke's sarcasm. "Would you like to join me?"

Brooke stared at him, surprised he was offering to shower together. He was so adamant about them not sleeping together; she never thought he would invite her into the shower with him.

"I thought no sex until we were in love or something?" Brooke asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I didn't say we were going to have sex-" Lucas smirked. "I just thought we could save time and water if we showered together."

"Oh, I am so sure." Brooke rolled her eyes. She stuck out her hands for Lucas to grab, which he did and pulled her up. "I guess I can shower with you, if you are forcing me to." She giggled.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas sat in Karen's room with her. Brooke was holding the baby, scared she wasn't doing something right. Lucas watched her; impressed by the way she instantly seemed to know what to do, even though she probably had never been around a baby before. It made him think about the time they had their pregnancy scare. It could have been her in the bed, watching while everyone else took turns holding her baby, and him sitting next to her holding her hand, proud.

"Hi Karen." Haley entered the room, Nathan following behind her. "Sorry we didn't come sooner, we had school. And we didn't get Lucas' message until this morning."

"That's okay, Haley." Karen smiled.

Haley gushed over the little child, although it was hard for her to hold him because of the child she was growing in her stomach. So, she insisted Nathan held him for practice. Nathan was scared, but managed to do just fine with holding baby Keith.

There was a soft knock on the door, and soon a hesitant Peyton stood in the door way, chewing her finger nail. She gave a weak smile and a small wave, while the others stared up at her. Lucas wanted to be mad that she was there, and in any other circumstance he would be, but he understood why she was. Brooke felt uneasy as the blond stood in the doorway, waiting for someone to let her know it was okay if she came in all the way.

"Hello, Peyton." Karen finally spoke up.

"Hi, Karen." Peyton released the breath she was holding. "I'm sorry for just showing up, but I want to tell you congrats on the baby and see the little guy. Nathan told me about him today during school, and I just really wanted to come see him."

"Well, thank-you, Peyton." Karen smiled. "Nathan's holding him right now, but maybe he'll give him up for a second so you can."

"Well, who's hungry?" Brooke stood up, looking for a way to get out of the room. Everyone stared at her, surprised she was suggesting food. "I'm going to the cafeteria."

"I'll come with you." Lucas stood up as well. He knew he was making it painfully obvious that he didn't want to be in the same room as Peyton, that _they_ didn't want to be in the same room as her, but he suddenly started to feel like he couldn't breathe.

* * *

"Brooke, what did you and Peyton talk about the other night?" Lucas questioned as they looked over the food in the cafeteria. So far, none of it looked appetizing, except the pizza.

"She just wants us to try and be friends again." Brooke shrugged. "I just don't know if I can do it. It was one thing when she cheated with you, I could get over that. You know? But, now that I did it to her, I just don't know how to deal with the guilt."

Lucas felt a pang of guilt at the mention of his cheating on Brooke. It was easily the worst crime he had committed in his life. It was weird to him that he didn't feel guilty about cheating on Peyton. He felt bad, and sorry he had hurt her, but not guilty.

"Brooke, you have to let that stuff go." Lucas sighed. "I know it's still pretty fresh in your head, but if you can't let it go, it's just going to eat at you until you get an ulcer, and do you know what an ulcer is? It can be very painful."

"Yes, Lucas, I know what an ulcer is." Brooke rolled her eyes, laughing. "And I really don't think it'll be that dramatic. You know, it's my job to be dramatic, you're the guy, you're supposed to be non-caring and passive."

"Oh, right." Lucas laughed. "I'll remember that next time."

"So, um, I'm kind of nervous about going back and seeing Peyton there." Brooke looked nervously towards Lucas. "I really can't believe she showed up. Do you think she's up to something? I know she's still friends with Haley and Nathan, and that she cares about Karen. But, she had to have known we would be here."

"I don't know, honestly." Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "You know, it's only been a week since I haven't been with her, but it feels like its been forever."

"Lucas, you worry me." Brooke shook her head. "I can't believe you're completely over her and that you don't miss her at all. She was your girlfriend just a week ago."

"Yeah, I know." He nodded his head. "And I do miss her, but I miss her as my friend, not my girlfriend. And as for getting over her, there wasn't anything to really get over. I realized that I didn't want to be with her, I just liked the idea of us being together. We were great friends, perfect, almost, but that's it. And I really wasn't with her for that long before I realized I wasn't over you."

"You hated me!" Brooke laughed, her voice taking a high pitched tone. "Don't you remember those fights we had? You still wanted to be with her then."

"_I_ remember all the hate _sex_ we had." Lucas laughed, gaining him a push from Brooke. "And I didn't hate you; I just hated what you did. Plus, you broke up with me for no apparent reason and just started being this bitch towards me. How was I supposed to react? Which, reminds me, why didn't you just tell me Peyton told you she had feelings for me before you dumped me?"

"Right." She rolled her eyes. "You mean why didn't I just hook you up with her instead of letting you guys figure it out for yourselves? Like I wanted to tell you my best friend was in love with you, especially when I knew you were in love with her too."

"I wasn't in love with her when we were together." Lucas pulled her into his side. "You could have just told me, and I would have stayed a way, just like you wanted."

"Oh, yeah right, Lucas." Brooke pulled away from him, starting to get angry. "I shouldn't have had to have a reason. I asked you to not talk to her, and like always, you put her over me."

"Okay, calm down, Brooke." He started to caress her arm. "I don't want to fight with you. We're not even together; please let's not start fighting all ready."

"Well, maybe I am hoping our fight will turn into hate sex, like it did before." She joked, trying to get rid of the anger she held. "Since, while we were showering, you _still_ wouldn't give me what I wanted. That was cruel, by the way."

"We did other things." Lucas laughed. "In fact, I think you were quite satisfied when we left that shower. I, on the other hand, was left hanging."

"I don't get what I want, you don't get anything." Brooke shrugged while she smiled teasingly towards him.

* * *

Lucas entered his empty house. It was late, but it was okay because the next day was Saturday and that meant no school. He dropped Brooke off at home after they left the hospital, but she would be joining him after she did some stuff at home and picked up clothes. They decided since his house was empty, they might as well take advantage of it as much as they could.

He strolled into the living room, and was startled by the blond that stood nervously in the center of it. She gave him a weak smile and dropped her hands to her sides. She was nervous, he could tell, and he didn't know why she would be there.

"I know you're wondering why I am here." She started. "And I honestly don't know, because what you did is just…unforgivable. And I hate you so much for coming in between me and my best friend even more than before. But," She stopped to look at him, "I miss you, Lucas."

"Listen, Peyton, I'm really sorry about all of the trouble I've caused for you and Brooke." He looked at her empathetically. "I really didn't mean to cause so much pain for you guys. And I'm sorry I did what I did to you. But, as it was once said, 'The Heart has reasons that reason can not know.'"

Peyton looked at him, confused. She wasn't sure what he meant by what he was saying. "Lucas, I don't really know what you meant by that." She shook her head. "But, I love you. I loved you as my friend, I loved you as my boyfriend, and now I love you as my ex-boyfriend."

"Peyton," he sighed, looking towards the ground. He really wasn't in the mood to break a heart right now. How could he tell her he didn't love her that way without hurting her feelings?

"I know; you love Brooke." She said, dejectedly. "But, if you love her so much, why isn't she here right now? While your mom is going to be gone for the next couple of days? Do you really think Brooke still loves you? Why would you guys not be together if she did?"

"Actually, Brooke just had to get some stuff from her house and then she's coming over." Lucas informed her. "And, Brooke really isn't in the right place to be worrying about a relationship or her feelings towards me. I have to do right by her this time, Peyton. That's why I don't care whether or not she's in love with me. Not right now, at least. She's got enough to deal with without me pressuring her into confessing her real feelings towards me."

"What is so wrong with Brooke?!" Peyton threw her hands in the air. "She told me the same thing. Why, Lucas? Why can't she tell you how she feels? Or, maybe she's just using that against you so she can get whatever she wants from you. Have you ever thought of that? Why wouldn't she just tell you she loved you if she really did when you are so willingly letting her walk all over you."

"You know, Peyton, I really think you should leave." Lucas felt his temper starting to flare. "If you actually care about Brooke like you say, you should try and understand why she needs time to figure herself out. I can see it and I wasn't her best friend for the past ten years. And you know, maybe you shouldn't even go and talk to Brooke anymore until you can open your eyes and see what is going on. She doesn't need you or anyone messing her life up even more right now."

Lucas was surprised he was being so cruel. It was against his nature to be like this towards Peyton, but she had pushed his buttons so hard, he couldn't control it. He had become so protective over Brooke that he would fight tooth and nail to make sure she wasn't hurt anymore than she already was. He just wished Brooke could see him standing up to Peyton, then maybe she would believe he was actually putting her first this time.

Brooke was stepping in the front door as Peyton rushed out of it. She almost fell to the ground as Peyton bumped her so hard on the way out.  
"What was that about?" She questioned, eyeing Lucas.

"You." He smiled, something he did whenever he saw her.


	11. Chapter 11

So...I did something I have never done before and that is personal thank-yous! I didn't give EVERYONE a personal message and I apologize for that...but that would be rather time consuming...

Thanks to Gia for helping me figure this story out and catching all of my mistakes! You have helped me so much with this story!

Sorry it took a while for an update! Sometimes life gets busy...I hope you like the chapter...

**whiters**- Thank-you for the review!...you do it pretty regularly and for that thank you TONS! It is fun writing about Karen having a baby! I changed it so it's a boy instead of a girl, though. I thought Lucas would have fun with a little brother! I hope you keep up the faith in this story! LOL

**awhero**- Thank-you so much for reviewing regularly! I LOVE your reviews! I guess there was a LITTLE drama...LOL I hope you keep reading!

**flipflopgal**- And thank-you for reviewing regularly...I love the feedback! And I LOVE Brucas...especially Brucas sweetness...heehee...

**irg19**-Thank-YOU for reviewing regularly! I like Lucas being protective of Brooke too...That will keep up, by the way...As for the drama ceasing...

**Brucas2006**- Another thank-you for reviewing regularly! I'm glad Lucas stood up to Peyton, too! I was hoping to give him some redeeming qualities, since he wasn't a very good person through the first part of the story...

**chasitybsp****- **Thank YOU for reviewing! (You did thank me for posting) And I'm glad you love my story!

**FelineMimiDavis74**-Brucas will ALWAYS come out on top...no matter what happens on the show...Thanks for reviewing all the time!

**justlikebrooke**- Thank-you for the review! I don't like Peyton either. Unfortunately, she's a part of the show...and can only cause some good drama! LOL And I don't intend on Brooke being 'fixed' really any time soon. Eating disorders are very difficult to overcome, and it would be just unrealistic she was all better already.

**toddntan**-You are a regular reviewer that I lost! Where did you go?! I miss you! But, thanks for all your past reviews!

**bornagainbrucasfan**- You're another regular reviewer of ALL of my stories that is MIA! I miss you, too! Thank-you for ALL of your reviews!

**And big thanks to...princetongirl(the girl with little words), BrOoKe DaViS23, KCPreTTyGurL, stefybboh, Saya Asakura, bella, line, B.P.Davis, Dayzsollers, Hannah, KieraCxx, coveras, Lisa, brucasbrathanbaleybrachel, lonesome dreamer, BRUCAS123, IluvBrucas&Naley!!!!!, spamanda, solodancer, Linkie, patto85, Roswell Dream Girl, rippedjeans, Supermel Returns, iamkagomeiloveinuyasha, clanaforeva, Lilrdevil92, ZakiaR...For all of your wonderful reviews! **

**Finall on with the chapter!!!**

* * *

Lucas stood over the stove making scrambled eggs for him and Brooke. It wasn't pancakes, but eggs were full of protein, and Brooke needed to get healthy. Although, he was sure there would be complaints from her when she realizes he's not making Mickey Mouse pancakes for her; especially since he used it as a bargaining chip to get her out of bed.

Just as he was dishing the eggs onto a plate, Dan came in through the kitchen door, startling Lucas. He eyed him suspiciously, but then noticed the rather large box he had left on the porch, which made him even more curious.

"Don't just stand there staring, Lucas, come help me with this stuff." Dan ordered, sounding much like the "Old" Dan.

"Yes, _dad_." Lucas replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. It wasn't every day that Dan Scott showed up with large boxes and even more stuff in the car. "What do you have?"

"Stuff for the baby." He explained, his rough exterior fading away. "I don't want you to come to the hospital today; I want you and Brooke to stay here and set up the baby's room. Now, your mother has done it, and without help, I might add, but, it's no where near what this baby deserves or what your mother wants. So, I have paint and all kinds of stuff. You put the big stuff together and have Brooke work on making it look right; I trust her styling more than yours."

"Well, I don't know when Brooke is going to be coming over." Lucas lied. He was sure his mother wouldn't be pleased if she knew Brooke was staying with him while she was in the hospital. Not that he blamed her at all.

"Don't play that game with me, son." Dan scolded. "You don't think I already know Brooke is here? I was young once, too."

"She's not, Lucas shrugged, keeping his eyes away from Dan's.

The two started to carry the baby stuff into the baby's room. It didn't take long for them to finish, and much to Lucas' pleasure, Brooke hadn't emerged from his room once. After they finished, they stood in the kitchen and Dan barked out more orders for Lucas. It was as though he was making up for all the years he didn't act as a parent towards Lucas.

"You have a lot of eggs here, Lucas, are you that hungry?" Dan eyed him; loving to watch him squirm as he lied about Brooke being there.

"Um, yeah, very." Lucas nodded his head.

"Lucas, I thought you said you would come get me when the food is done, it's been forever!" Brooke voice boomed as she made her way from his bedroom to the kitchen. When she noticed Dan standing in the center of the kitchen, she froze in her tracks. It took a few moments for her to realize she was only wearing a white t-shirt Lucas let her wear. She tried, without success, to pull the shirt further down her bare legs, but it wouldn't go any further than just past the curve of her bottom.

"Hello, Miss Davis." Dan smirked. "You look lovely this morning."

"Um, Hi, Mr. Scott." Brooke struggled to keep a calm composure. "I should go put some clothes on."

"Oh, don't mind me." He stopped her. "I was just leaving. Don't worry, Lucas, I won't tell your mother, but I will if you don't have this stuff done."

Lucas' cheeks were a deep shade of red as he nodded to Dan and watched him leave. As soon as the door closed, the let out the breath he was holding ever since Brooke walked into the room. He was sure Dan would blow up more than that. Dan was, after all, known for having an explosive temper.

"Oh my god," Brooke was the first to speak, "I thought I was going to have a heart attack. He seriously did nothing. He really is changing."

"Too bad it took my uncle dying and my mom having his child to do so." Lucas rolled his eyes. "Anyway, these eggs are done if you're ready to eat. They might be a little cold, though."

"Eggs?" Brooke whined. "I thought you said Mickey Mouse pancakes." She plopped onto the chair, crossed her arms over her chest, and started to pout.

"You are so hot when you pout." Lucas teased. "And I decided eggs were much healthier than pancakes."

"And grosser." She sighed. "Fine, give them to me."

"Demanding, are we?" Lucas laughed, setting her plate in front of her. "Do you want me to feed you too, Miss Davis?"

"Would you do that?" She eyed him, a big grin on her face. "Because that would be so awesome. I kind of always wondered what being fed would be like."

"You are not right." He shook his head and sat at the table with her, squirting ketchup onto his eggs.

"Ew, Lucas, ketchup on your eggs?" Brooke scrunched up her nose and watched Lucas fork the food into his mouth.

"This is the only way to eat eggs." He replied, food still in his mouth. "Want to try it?"

"Uh, no." Brooke started eating. "So, what stuff do you have to get done for Dan?"

"We. We have to get done." Lucas told her. "There's a ton of baby stuff we have to put together and use to make the baby's room perfect."

"What?!" Brooke exclaimed. "That's so awesome! This is going to be way too much fun. Is there paint and stuff?"

"Yeah," Lucas laughed at the way her eyes lit up. "Too bad we aren't talking to Peyton; she could do some amazing mural on the wall or something." The words left Lucas' mouth before he could stop them. The argument with the curly haired blond the previous night still weighed on his mind, and he still didn't want Peyton around Brooke if she was going to be selfish. But, she had always cared for Karen and before the break up, she was very excited and encouraging with Karen's pregnancy.

"Yeah, too bad." Brooke's body slumped, and her gaze fell to the table. Lucas immediately felt guilty for making Brooke feel bad. He immediately wanted to take his works back. "No, not too bad." She shot up. Before Lucas could react, she was in his bedroom getting dressed. "I'll be back in just a little bit!" She called as she exited the door.

"Brooke!" Lucas called after her. "You didn't finish your eggs!" He sighed, knowing where she was going and knowing there was no way to stop her. When Brooke was on a mission, it was best to stay out of the way.

* * *

There were pieces of a crib lying all over the bedroom floor with Lucas sitting in the middle, trying to figure out how to put them all together. It was times like these he missed Keith the most. He wanted his uncle to be there with him, putting his son and Lucas' brother's crib together.

"Hey, man." Nathan entered the room. "You, uh, having problems?" He teased, noticing the mess Lucas had made.

"This is much harder than it looks." Lucas laughed. "You should do this. You'll need the practice for when you have to put the crib together for your baby."

"Nice try, Lucas." Nathan laughed. "I already have ours together."

He kneeled down next to Lucas and started to help him figure out all of the pieces and where they went. It wasn't long after, that the crib was completely put together. The two stood back, admiring the work they just completed, together.

"We're a good team, Nate." Lucas beamed. Right before Nathan came over, Lucas was dwelling on not having his uncle, but as he stood there staring at the crib, he realized that just because Keith was gone, it didn't mean he didn't have anybody to be there and help him.

"Duh," Nathan shook his head. "You didn't realize that when we were on the same basketball team?" He patted Lucas on the back. Nathan never wanted a brother while he was growing up, but now, he wouldn't give his brother back for anything in the world.

"Where's Haley?" Lucas asked.

"Well, she can't really be around paint fumes with being pregnant, so after you called and I told her about this whole baby room thing, she sent me and stayed home. She wanted to come, though." He added the last part, knowing Lucas was thinking she wasn't there because of him.

"It kills me that she doesn't want to be around me." Lucas sighed. "I know I made a mistake, but I really want her back in my life. Like it was before."

"She does, too, Lucas." Nathan sighed. "I think she's over it. I just think she's gotten to the point where she's too bullheaded to make up with you. She realizes you're only human, but I think she holds you to a higher standard than most, so when you do stuff to make her realize you're human, she gets overly upset over it. Plus, she's pregnant and very much more bullheaded than before."

It went silent as Lucas mulled over Nathan's words. He could understand Haley holding him to a higher standard than most people, because he did that to Haley, too. She was, after all, his best friend. He had never met anyone like Haley. Haley always seemed to know exactly who she was, from the minute he met her, and he had never met anyone like that. Most people searched to find themselves for most of their life.

"Where's Brooke?" Nathan interrupted Lucas' thoughts. "I know she stayed here last night."

"Honestly?" Lucas cocked an eyebrow. "I don't know."

"Did you guys have another fight?" Nathan sighed, knowing the tumultuous relationship the two had. "I swear, you guys fight more than Dan and my mom did."

"No," Lucas laughed while shaking his head. "I told her it was too bad we weren't still friends with Peyton because she could paint a kick ass mural on the wall and she just took off. I'm guessing she went over to Peyton's, but I can't be sure. I wouldn't put it past her, though."

"Nah, Brooke's always been pretty brave." Nathan shrugged. "How's she doing, by the way? She looks a lot healthier now. And definitely happier."

"Yeah, she's doing good." Lucas nodded. "But, I'm kind of forcing her to do good. I am there making sure she eats three meals a day. And, if I don't think she ate enough, I make her eat more. I'm surprised she hasn't told me to leave her alone yet." He laughed. "I'm enjoying spending time with her, though."

"Brooke's a great person." Nathan smiled, thinking of memories he had of Brooke. "I'm very impressed by how you've been this past week. I've never seen you so dedicated towards something, but I'm glad you chose Brooke to be dedicated to."

"Well, she's worth it." Nathan nodded, agreeing with Lucas. "Do you think you can take over by yourself for a while? There's something I want to go do."

"Yeah, sure, man."

* * *

Brooke was nervous to knock on the familiar door, but forced herself to do it anyway. A shocked Peyton opened the door for Brooke, staring at her and trying to read her expressions. Brooke giggled nervously.

"Listen, Peyton, I um, know we haven't been exactly talking lately, but there's something I want you to do." She paused, trying to read Peyton's face. "Um, it's not for me. It's for Karen. We're trying to get the nursery perfect for the baby, but, I don't think that will happen without your artistic abilities all over the walls." Brooke stood back, praying Peyton wouldn't kick her ass and instead agree to do the job.

"Really?" Peyton asked, skeptically. "Are you sure Lucas wants me there?" Lucas was Peyton's first concern, but she needed Brooke to think she cared for her as well so she added "And you? You want me there?"

"He doesn't care, Peyton. Well, he doesn't really know, but I'm sure he won't care." Brooke gave her a reassuring smile. "He actually is the one who gave me the idea. Peyton, your drawings would just make this baby's room perfect, and I don't think it would be right without them. I realize we're not talking right now, but I just thought that maybe we could put everything aside, just for this one day, and do this for Karen."

"Yeah, okay." Peyton nodded at her. All she needed to hear was that Lucas suggested the idea and she was ready to go. "But, under one condition." Brooke's face turned solemn. "You have to promise that we are going to start rebuilding our friendship after this."

Peyton's friendship with Brooke meant a lot to her, and she missed her tons. She wanted that feeling she got when she was around Brooke back, even if it meant facing the boy she was completely in love with and knowing he didn't reciprocate those feelings. She also knew the way back to Lucas was through Brooke. The two weren't together, and she was sure Brooke's love for Lucas was nothing compared to what she felt, if Brooke even loved Lucas at all. After all, she probably just slept with Lucas while he was with Peyton to get revenge.

"Peyton," Brooke sighed, turning away from her. "I'd really love to just say yes to that. But, I don't know."

"You can say yes, Brooke." Peyton pleaded. "You can say yes because I promise to never hurt you again, and I know you'll never hurt me again. We can get back to being friends again." She meant what she said, too. Every time she had hurt Brooke she didn't mean it, but it always happened. She and Lucas was a force of nature, and it was only a matter of time before he changed his mind again and came back to her. But this time, she wanted to make sure Brooke wouldn't get hurt in the process.

"Why, Peyton?" Brooke turned back towards her. "Why do you want to be friends with me? After what I did to you, why?"

"I've already explained that to you." Peyton sighed, starting to feel defeated. "And after last night, talking to Lucas, I've realized that there really isn't anything between us anymore. He's done with me. And, I'm okay with that."

"You are, really?" Brooke questioned, eyeing her suspiciously. Peyton claimed to be over Lucas once, and it turned out to be a lie and ultimately the demise of their friendship.

"Well, as much as I can be right now." Peyton sighed. "But, he loves you Brooke. I can tell by the way his eyes light up when he's talking about you." Peyton tried to cover up the bitterness she felt and knew was portrayed in her voice. "I've known it all along. He never looked at me the way he looked at you." This she knew to be true, even though admitting it and voicing it were the hardest things she's ever had to do. Of course he wouldn't look at her the same way though, he was infatuated with Brooke's body, in Peyton's opinion.

"What?" Brooke snorted. "I'm sure you were just seeing things, Peyt. Lucas doesn't look at me any differently than anyone else." She tried to cover up the excitement in her voice, but Brooke's eyes sparkled with the thought of Lucas looking at her differently from everyone else.

"That's not true, Brooke." Peyton looked towards the ground, forcing herself to admit this out loud. "And I was so jealous of that before. But, now, I know it's because you're a great person, Brooke. He'd be an idiot if he didn't look at you that way or if he didn't still love you." She was trying _hard_ to convince Brooke that she wanted to be friends again, which meant, she had to flub the truth a little bit. Sure, she thought Lucas was infatuated with Brooke so much he believed he was completely in love with her, but she didn't believe he truly loved her.

"Whatever, P. Sawyer." Brooke laughed. "Are you coming or not?"

* * *

Lucas stood outside Nathan and Haley's door, contemplating the words he was going to say to Haley. Before, he could knock, Haley swung the door open, her hand placed on her hip. He smiled sheepishly towards her, then shrugged his shoulders. Haley gave in to him, before he had to say anything. She reached out to him and pulled him in for a hug.

"I was wondering when you were going to come crawling back to me." Haley teased when she pulled back from their hug.

"If I would have known that's all it took, I would have done it a lot sooner." Lucas followed her into the house. "I do want to explain some things before you go on and forgive me for everything, though."

"Good, because I need some explanations." She told him. "But, before you start, I just want to tell you I am sorry for acting like this. I know you didn't mean to cause all of the harm you did, but none of the harm was directed towards me so I shouldn't have been so harsh with you."

"Yeah, but I kind of deserved it." Lucas sighed. "I'm an idiot, Haley. I should have learned my lesson the first time. But, I don't regret being with Brooke."

"How exactly did it happen, Lucas?" Haley questioned. "One minute you hated her because of the whole sex tape thing with Nathan, and then all of a sudden you're in love with her and cheating on Peyton with her."

"Well, it was kind of the hate that started it." Lucas shrugged. "She came over to my house and wanted me to talk to Peyton for her and we ended up getting into this huge fight. She threw stuff at me, destroyed my room, then the next thing I know we're laying naked in my bed."

"Okay, gross." Haley laughed. "But, I still don't get it."

"Me either, really." Lucas shook his head. "All I can say is that I was using all that hatred to blind the fact that I did still love her. Ever heard the expression a thin line between love and hate? At that point I hated her so much, I needed her. That really doesn't make much sense, but, I don't know."

"No, that doesn't make sense." Haley shook her head this time. She would never understand the inner workings of Lucas Scott.

"Then I found out about her eating disorder, and I knew that I had to quit hating this girl, and just love her." Lucas sighed. "She's so broken and I knew I had to quit masking my love with hate and show her just how much she means to me. She deserves the best, and I'm trying to give that to her."

"She does deserve the best, Lucas." Haley set her hand over Lucas', which was resting on the bar. "I just wish you could have realized all of this in a different way. Peyton didn't deserve what you did to her."

"I know, Hales. Peyton is a great person…and a great friend. It just took me too long to realize that. But, in a way, I'm glad I had that relationship because if I hadn't, I would have never realized my feelings for Brooke ran deeper than for Peyton. I would have always wondered what if it had been Peyton and not Brooke. You know?"

"Yeah, I know." Haley smiled, thinking for a moment. "I really missed you, Luke."

"I missed you, too, Hales."

The two leaned in for another hug. Lucas started to laugh when he realized how much harder it was to hug Haley than before. The large bump on her stomach stood as a blockade between the two.

"Wow, Hales, this baby is going to be a ten pounder." He joked, rubbing her belly.

"Tell me about it." She sighed while rolling her eyes. "A soccer player, too. Feel this." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her tummy where the baby was moving.

Lucas gasped at the feeling beneath his hand. The bulge from where the baby was sticking a part of itself out started at one side of his palm and moved smoothly across it until he could no longer feel it. He pulled his hand back to see if he could see anything. He stared down at her belly and jumped when he saw that same bulge streak across her stomach in a wave like motion.

"That looks like something off Alien." Lucas laughed. "Wow. That was pretty cool."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you felt it kicking into your ribs all day long." She frowned.

"You love it." Lucas teased.

"Yeah, I do." Haley sighed. "I just hate the uncomfortable feeling that comes along with it."

"Haley, come over and help us with the baby room, please?" Lucas begged her. "Things just wouldn't be the same without you. I think Brooke even went to get Peyton, if you can believe that."

"I can't believe that, actually." Haley rolled her eyes. "Lucas, I really would love to, but the paint fumes and me being pregnant, I don't think it's good for us."

"How about you just stay out of the room and we'll open all of the windows. We'll find something for you to do in the kitchen."

* * *

The atmosphere at the house was light as all of these friends laughed, while painting walls or putting together a swing for the baby. It seemed like forever since the last time they all were together. Even Rachel, with much demanding from Brooke, was at the house, happily decorating baby Keith's room.  
Haley stayed out of the room, only peaking every so often to get a glimpse of what it might look like. Her job was hanging baby clothes on hangers and folding clothes to put in dresser drawers. The rest were in and out of the bedroom, sometimes helping to paint the walls a baby blue, sometimes helping put the dresser together.

Peyton stayed in the room the whole time, putting her artistic abilities to good use on the baby blue walls. She relished in the company of her good friends, almost forgetting about the past week and what it had done to her. Every once in a while she was able to catch Lucas' eyes and he would give her a small, reassuring smile that would get her heart doing somersaults in her chest. But even more than the smiles from Lucas, was the feeling of once again belonging to something. It was like before, when none of them had betrayed the other, and they were just happy to be around each other.

When the day was finished, and the final touch ups of the room were finished, the six stood back, reveling in the sight of the room. Peyton's paintings added the perfect touch. On one wall, there was a picture of Keith wrapping his arms around Karen who was holding a baby. There were angel wings attached to his back, even though he was wearing normal clothes, and a halo discreetly sitting above his head, giving the picture that he was their guardian angel.

The next wall had a group of six people painted on it, all with angel wings or halos, portraying them to be guardians. The six people were the six friends who now stood in the room. Each of them was looking towards a different area of the room. Lucas watched over the crib while Brooke watched over the swing. Nathan and Haley watched over the rocker and Peyton and Rachel stood watching over the door and window.

The next wall was Lucas' favorite. In it, Lucas stood facing away from them so only his back could be seen. In his left hand, he held a basketball rested against his hip, while his other hand held the hand of a toddler boy, meant to be little Keith. They appeared to be walking towards a basketball court that could only be the Rivercourt.

The last wall was an array of pictures, all of them representing anything the child could want to be, or just want in life. A basketball, football, soccer ball, baseball, guitar, piano, microphone, books, pens, pencils, anything that any of the six could think of was thrown on the wall.

In that moment while, they all stood staring at the room; they couldn't help but feel that the moment was perfect. That all was right with the world. This little boy would have amazing opportunities with these people around, even though he'd already suffered a tremendous loss.

"Wow." Haley whispered, breaking the silence in the room. "Peyton, will you come do our nursery, too?"

"Of course, Haley." Peyton laughed.

"Who's hungry?" Rachel broke in, trying to lighten the serious mood that took over. "I'm starving and Lucas you better be paying for dinner since we did all this crap for you today."

"Oh yeah, I will." He smiled. "Brooke's making dinner." His smile grew wider as he eyed the brunette, who turned to him in confusion. "I'm just kidding, Brooke, I would never expect you to actually cook."

"Good, Broody, because all of the domestic stuff is so on you." She giggled a little then winked at him. "Let's order a pizza because I am starving."

* * *

After everyone left, Lucas and Brooke laid in his bed, exhausted from all of the day's events. Neither bothered showering to get the paint off them. They did change the paint stained clothes they had on though, not wanting to smell the paint all night long.

"This was a great day." Brooke smiled a true and genuine smile. A smile that reached her eyes and lit them up and showed off her dimples, more than they could ever be shown off.

"Yeah, it was." Lucas agreed. His hand accidentally nudged Brooke's, so he took her hand in his and interlaced their fingers. He wasn't sure if he should be doing it, but it just felt right. And as he held her hand, he couldn't fight the force that was making him bring her hand to his lips and kissing it gently.

"Lucas," Brooke turned on her side, making sure her hand didn't leave his. Their hands stayed suspended between the two bodies, who were both on their sides staring at each other. "I love you, Broody." She forced it out of her mouth before she lost the courage to do so.

"I love you, too, Pretty Girl." Lucas leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. Both teenagers noticed the spark that ran through their bodies when his lips touched her skin.

"I don't know if I have said this yet, but thank-you. Thank-you so much for helping me. If I couldn't have experienced today because of what I was doing, I would have been so angry with myself." A lonely tear slid from her eye.

"Brooke, you don't have to thank me. You deserve this from me. You've deserved this from me from the second I met you and I only regret that I didn't realize it before. You mean everything to me, and I wouldn't stop at anything to save you."

Brooke smiled with his words, remembering right after Keith's death the conversation they had about saving each other. This time she knew he meant it, and she didn't know why. Before, she was so skeptical of his feelings, now she was so sure what he said was real and meaningful.

"Well, I want you to know that it means a lot to me, that _you_ mean a lot to me. I know I haven't really told you in the past week how I was feeling, so I just wanted to say thank-you and that I love you."

"You have no idea how happy you make me by saying that." Lucas grinned, not being able to hold it back.

"Well, I'm glad it makes you happy and please just remember that I said it because who knows how long I can keep doing good. It's only been a week, so maybe its too soon to believe I am doing better already."

"Brooke, you're a fighter. You won't give up that easily." Lucas reached over and tucked some hair behind her ear. "Besides, I'm going to be right here the whole time, making sure you're doing okay. Even if you mess up I will still be right here, rooting for you."

Brooke scooted closer to Lucas and he wrapped an arm protectively around her. She snuggled her face into his chest, taking in his scent as if it was the last time she would ever be in that position. She wanted to remember everything about that day.

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Brooke, don't get mad, but I invited Peyton to this little over night baby shower you are throwing me." Haley held her hands up for protection, while she waited for Brooke's response. To her surprise, Brooke didn't immediately attack her and cuss her out.

"That's fine," She shrugged, non-chalantly, "as long as you don't get mad that I invited Rachel to come." Brooke pursed her lips, giving the glowing girl a menacing smile. "And before you go off, you _did_ invite Peyton. And! Rachel really isn't all that bad once you get to know her."

"Brooke, she was trying to sleep with Nathan. Tell me how that isn't bad." Haley sighed while shaking her head. Yeah, Brooke and Peyton weren't getting along right now, but at least they were once friends. Her She and Rachel were never friends, and Rachel made it inevitable that they would never be friends by hitting on Nathan.

"Okay, that is bad. But, at least you and Nathan didn't break up and he got with her afterwards. Oh! And at least she didn't tell you she still had feelings for him the second time you were dating him, after she made out with him while you were dating him the first time."

"You are so messed up, Brooke." Haley laughed. "But, while we were are on the subject, at least Peyton didn't hit on your boyfriend while you were pregnant and married and by using a traumatic event to her advantage."

"Okay, fine Haley, you got me, well, not really, but I'm giving up. Well, no, I'm not. She's still coming and you and Peyton are just going to have to deal with it. She's been a great friend to me ever since the whole Peyton thing, and I can't just ditch her whenever I decide to hang out with you two. itIt just wouldn't be fair. Besides, she was with us that day we all painted the baby's room, and you didn't have a problem with her then."

"Okay, fine," Haley copied Brooke's previous statement, "but, just so you know, I probably won't be nice to her. I am pregnant, you know. I totally have an excuse."

"Haley James-Scott, you are not a mean person and you know it." Brooke scolded, earning a look from her friends. "Okay, you can be mean when someone has done something to you or when someone has done something totally messed up."

"And she has done something totally messed up."

"Tutor-mom, we have all done something messed up." Haley shot an evil look towards her friends. "Except for you, of course, since you have such high morals and self respect and all that other shit. You must not be a human."

"Oh, Brooke, that's so flattering." Haley fluttered her eye lids while replying to Brooke, sarcastically.

"Hey there, preggo, I'm throwing you a baby shower, press your luck and you won't get anything." Brooke fake threatened.

"Lucas is actually going to let you stay with us instead of him tonight?" Haley gasped. "How did you talk him into that?"

"Oh, let's just say there wasn't a lot of talking." Brooke winked and Haley covered her ears and started humming.

"Are you two like, dating now or what?"

"Let's save all of that gossip talk for tonight." Brooke waved her hand, trying to escape from answering the question. "Now, you only have a could couple of hours before this apartment needs to be cleaned. So, get to it and I'll be back after I get ready."

"Brooke!" Haley stomped a foot and gave her friend a stern look. "This was _your_idea. Why do _I_have to clean up?! I am eight months pregnant, you know!

"First of all, Hormonal Haley, this is your apartment." Brooke pointed around the place. "And second of all, it's a party for _you. _, quit throwing a fit, and pick up. It's not _that_dirty."

"Oh, you are so going to hell." Haley teased, causing Brooke to laugh.

"So, Haley kicked you out of the apartment for the night?" Lucas chuckled as Nathan nodded his head.

"What are you laughing at?" Skills looked at Lucas. "You know Brooke kicked yo' ass to the curb for the night." Lucas turned silent after Skills busted him out. "Which is surprising because the two of you have been attached at the hip lately."

"Who says I didn't kick her out for the night?" Lucas questioned, cocking an eyebrow. Nathan, Skills, and Tim started laughing at Lucas' suggestion, knowing he would never kick Brooke out for the night. He would be insane to do so.

Lucas looked around at the three guys hanging out. Nathan asked his dad's permission to have a guy's night at the beach house, and he obliged,obliged much to his surprise. Mouth would be showing up shortly, and he couldn't wait for the night to start. They had alcohol and planned on playing card games and maybe some play station. He missed Brooke, but was glad he got to spend this time with his male friends. After all, spending so much time with the girly Brooke Davis, did start to wear on the testosterone levels. It had gotten to the point where they were watching chic flicks almost every night, and he was looking forward to doing so.

"You would never kick Brooke Davis out of your room." Tim rolled his eyes. "That would be the stupidest thing ever. If Brooke Davis was in my room, I'm pretty sure we would constantly be naked and always in bed."

"Hey!" Lucas laughed and punched Tim in the arm.

"Damn, dude, you don't need to be violent."

"Hey, man, I wouldn't talk about Lucas' _girlfriend_like that." Nathan laughed.

"I was just voicing a fantasy. He never beat you up because you slept with her." Tim always had a way of bringing up the worst topics. Nathan shot his friend and evil look, then gave Lucas a sympathetic one. Lucas just rolled his eyes, and shook his head and have gave Nathan a smile to let him know it didn't really bother him.

Of course, it did bother him. Not because his _brother_had slept with her, but because he didn't want to hear about _anyone_sharing such intimacy with his Cheery. He wasn't a naive guy, and he knew Brooke had her past. Nor did he consider himself jealous, but when it came to the subject of Brooke Davis, all emotions were affected.

Luckily, Mouth barged into the house, and interrupted the current conversation. he He brought the entertainment for the night. Music, video games, cards, everything the five would need to keep themselves having fun.

"So, what do we do first?" Tim asked, cracking open the first beer. The rest followed suit and opened their own beers. "I say we play strip poker!" He shouted, believing his idea was brilliant.

"Tim!" Nathan whined, throwing his beer cap at him. "You don't play strip poker with five guys, you idiot. Why do you want to see us naked?"

"Oh, right." Tim looked thoughtful for a minute. "Well, it's a good thing I invited some girls." He lit up.

"You did not invite girls to our guy's night." Nathan sighed, shaking his head. "Do you not understand the concept of this, Tim? It's supposed to be us four five guys, letting out bellies hang out and spitting and burping and farting. Without having to deal with the nagging of our women!"

"Yeah, and not having to worry about complimenting them all night and telling them they look good. Or getting the silent treatment because you actually tell them that their jeans _do _their butt look big." Skills chimed in, shaking his head.

"Yeah!" Lucas agreed. "And no chic flicks!" The rest of the guys looked at Lucas confused. He just gave them a sheepish smile, then started to blush.

"Well, easy for you three to say, we don't have women." Tim wrapped an arm around Mouth. "So, I thought by inviting girls I could hook us up!"

"First of all, I'm sure Mouth doesn't want the kind of girl that would come to _your_invitation." Nathan snickered. "And second, call them up and uninvite them, because if _our _found out there were girls here, we would be in some deep shit and I don't feel like being in the wrath of Hormonal Haley."

"You really shouldn't call your pregnant wife that." Skills scolded, although he did find it amusing. "And yeah, uninvite them girls, because Bevin would cut me off from everything if she found out and I'm already cut off of some stuff."

"Yeah," Mouth nodded, "I really just wanted to hang out with the guys."

"Mouth, these girls are hot." Tim raised his eyebrows. "They're stripper-hot. And I am almost guaranteeing you a lay tonight." Mouth rolled his eyes at and started to pull out the deck of cards.

"Texas Hold-em?" Mouth questioned while shuffling.

"Here is the last gift!" Brooke handed Haley a perfectly wrapped gift, she purposely left for last. It was her gift of course, and she was sure it was the most special. After all, it was from her. "You're so going to love it."

"Is it early labor and easy delivery?" Haley joked. She was careful to unwrap the gift, not wanting to anger Brooke. She had endured Brooke's temper once while tearing throw through one of her gifts.

"No, silly." Brooke laughed.

Haley pulled a quilt from the box it was wrapped in and almost teared up immediately. It was obviously hand-made, but that wasn't the best part. It was made from different scraps of materials that were reminders of duration of Nathan and Haley's relationship, and also scraps from their closest friends.

"Oh, my gosh." Haley gasped, not believing her eyes. It didn't take long for the tears to build up and fall over her eye lids. "No wonder why I have so much squares cut out of stuff she," she joked through the tears.

"Yeah well, I needed a reason to get you to quit wearing that ugly poncho." Brooke flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Thank-you so much, Brooke." Haley wrapped her arms around the brunette in a hug. "I didn't even know you could make quilts." She pulled back, still staring at the quilt in amazement.

"Yeah well, I didn't," Brooke admitted. "Um, that's actually a gift from me and Karen. Well, I guess Lucas, too. Okay, well, all of us technically. All of us contributed fabric towards it, whether they willingly volunteered it or not is still up to them." She giggled. "Lucas helped the most with that since he's known you for so long. Karen sewed it together. She also kind of cut a piece of Lucas' baby blanket and put it in there. She said that since it had worked so well for Lucas; she wanted you to have a piece of it. But, it was all my idea, so I get to take credit."

"Hey!" Peyton shouted. "That's a piece of my leather jacket!"

"Well, I needed something from you and that was perfect. Don't worry, you totally never even noticed it was missing."

"What?" Peyton asked in confusion. "You mean I've worn my leather jacket without ever noticing that big piece missing."

"Yep." Brooke giggled.

"And that's a piece of the cheerleading uniform." Bevin pointed out. "The same uniform you were wearing when you found out you were having a boy." The three other girls rolled their eyes at Bevin's comment. It was obvious it was the same uniform she had worn then, because it was the same uniform she had worn the whole season.

"Okay, so when do we start drinking?" Rachel asked, feeling out of place. She was sure there was no piece of fabric on that quilt to remind them of her. Why would there be? She did try to sleep with Nathan.

"Oh, look, what's that?" Brooke grabbed the quilt from Haley in a particular spot. "Oh, I know. That's um, yep, that's from the dress Rachel was wearing to Naley's wedding."

"Brooke Penelope Davis!" Rachel exclaimed. "You did not cut a piece out of that dress. I loved it!"

"Yeah, but it only harbored bad memories for you." Brooke shrugged. "And it's a reminder of the hard times Naley have been able to get through and become the power couple that they are."

Rachel gave her friend a soft smile. Brooke knew Rachel felt out of place, but leave it to her to make her feel comfortable about an awkward and awful situation.

"I like that." Haley smiled. "And you guys are going to drink at _my_baby shower?"

"Well, duh, Hales." Brooke laughed. "We want it memorable for you and what better way than by getting drunk and making fools of ourselves so you can rub it in our faces tomorrow."

"Okay, yeah," Haley laughed, "please, start, I can't wait to see this."

"And, the flop." Nathan dealt out the cards. "Tim, you did not sleep with that blonde from the bar. She was hitting on me all night, for one. And then when you tried to talk to her, she poured her drink over your head."

"Oh, right,." Tim remembered. "It must have been some other blonde I slept with."

"Dawg, you know you've never slept with no blonde." Skills shook his head.

"Speaking of never sleeping with no blondes," Tim changed the subject, not wanting to look like a fool in front of his friends. "Lucas, what is up with you not being able to get it up with Peyton? That girl is fine with a capital F."

"Tim!" Nathan punched him in the arm. "Why do you always do that?"

"What?" Tim asked, rubbing his arm. "I was just wondering, damn dawg." He shook his head, still in pain from the punch. Lucas' cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. Nothing like having his most embarrassing moment aired in front of the guys. He knew they already knew, but it wasn't like he wanted to talk about it in front of them.

"You know what I don't get?" Skills questioned. "How is it that Lucas here, shy, quiet, book nerd, Lucas, seems to get all of the hotties? Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer? How do you do it, man?"

"Yeah!" Tim piped in. "Brooke Davis is practically immortal, yet for some reason she lets _you_sleep with her. How does a guy get so lucky?"

"I guess it's the good looks." Lucas boasted, an arrogant smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah, those run in the family." Nathan laughed.

"No, I'm serious." Tim leaned forward in his chair to look at Lucas. "You get to sleep with Brooke Davis. What is that like? Is her body perfect? Because from what I can see there are no flaws on that perfect thang."

"Tim, that's a little creepy." Lucas shook his head.

"You know," Mouth started in. "It's not just Lucas. Maybe it's a Scott thing. Look at Nathan, Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer, and Haley James. Probably three of the hottest girls in the school. Plus, Rachel Gattina was trying to have her way with him."

"Yeah, but Rachel also tried to get with Lucas first." Nathan pointed out.

"I wish I was a Scott." Tim slouched, feeling envious.

"Let's talk about this Brooke Davis thing." Mouth turned interested in the conversation. He had a crush on Brooke Davis for as long as he could remember, but his best friend had ended up with her. "What are you two doing now, anyway? Are you casually dating, exclusively dating, or just friends with benefits?"

"Um," Lucas wasn't sure how to answer that question. Him and Brooke agreed to keep their relationship low key at first for her health's sake, but recently, things had become more serious. They had even gone on a few dates and ever since his brother was born, she had been staying at his house, in his bed, every night.

"It doesn't matter." Nathan answered for him, knowing he was confused as much as the rest of them were. "All that matters is they're happy and Lucas hasn't messed up yet."

"Hey!" Lucas exclaimed, he playfully pushed his friend. "I'm not going to mess up this time. Maybe if I was emancipated I would marry her." He took a playful jab at his brother.

"Yeah, but you don't have the same charms as me." Nathan cocked an eyebrow.

"So, what's she like in bed?" Tim asked, point blank, staring at Lucas. "I mean, you guys do it every night, right?"

"What?" Lucas asked, surprised.

"Seriously, dawg." Skills turned towards him. "Nathan was too drunk to remember sleeping with her, so you've gotta tell us. Every guy wants to know what she's like in bed."

"If you guys weren't my best friends, I'd be really offended by all of this."

"Is she good?!" Tim demanded.

"Yes!" Lucas broke under the pressure. He didn't want to answer, but knew these guys could be relentless. "But, we haven't slept together in a while."

"What?!" Tim exclaimed, mad his friend would not take every opportunity to sleep with _the_Brooke Davis. Then he realized something and he calmed. "Oh, she doesn't want to sleep with _you._" That was the only way it would make sense to him.

"No," Lucas shook his head with a laugh. "If it was up to her, we'd never leave my bed." He laughed. "I just want to take things slow and make sure our hearts are in it before we do it again."

"Are you gay?" Tim questioned, once again in shock.

"No," Lucas laughed. "I love her with all of my heart and I need her to know that it's not just physical for me, not anymore. I'd be a fool if I wasn't physically attracted to her, but it's so much more than that. She's beautiful in more ways than people know."

"Then you need to let Brooke Davis go." He shook his head. "She is too hot of a girl for you."

"Actually, I respect Lucas for that." Mouth stuck up for his friend. "But, Lucas, I thought your heart was already in it, so what are you waiting for? It's obvious to everyone you two are head over heels for each other."

"When's the last time you slept together?" Tim still couldn't believe Lucas.

"Um," Lucas suddenly became embarrassed over the answer. "The last time was the night Peyton caught us."

"Oh, that's why." Skills shook his head. "Lucas, you really need to figure your self out, dawg. You do realize that the last time you slept with her was when it was forbidden for you to do so."

The other two guys agreed, and Lucas started thinking about what Skills said. He never thought him not sleeping with Brooke would look the way it did. It wasn't true that he didn't sleep with her because he could or that it wasn't forbidden. It really was to make sure she was better, but he wondered if maybe Brooke felt the way his friends did. That was not the impression he was trying to give, and maybe he should change that.

"No, no." Lucas shook his head after seeing the look Nathan was giving him. "You really don't understand how hard it's been trying to resist Brooke, but I did it for us as a relationship and for her. You have no idea how hard it's been. She sleeps in the same bed as me every night."

_"Lucas." Brooke's husky voice whispered into his ear. Her hot breath tickled the hairs on his neck and he knew that tone of voice. She was trying again, and he really didn't think he would be able to resist her again. Her hand found it's way to his bare chest, and she stared to trace circles with her fingers. _

_"Brooke." Lucas whispered back, savoring the feeling she was giving him just by running her finger tips along his skin. "Brooke, my mom is home and probably awake with the baby." He tried to get her to stop by using his mother as a defense. Unfortunately for him, it didn't work. _

_"I can be quiet." Her lips brushed over his ear as she talked, sending chills through his body. "Or maybe you'll have to keep my mouth occupied." _

_"Mmm." Lucas groaned, both out of pleasure and pain. _

_Brooke giggled a little, then pulled herself on top of Lucas and straddled his almost naked body. The only barrier between the two were was his boxers and her panties. Lucas could feel her warmth through the tiny amount of clothes, and his nether region had an immediate reaction before he could even think. Once again Brooke giggled, feeling him grow hard. _

_"I think Little Lucas wants this as much as me." She leaned down to whisper into his ear. Her tank top clad chest was now pressed against Lucas' bare one, and he wanted nothing more than to rip the tank top away to feel her bare skin against his. _

_Out of instinct, Lucas placed both hands on the sides of her face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. His tongue begged for entrance and their mouths melded together once she granted it. Subconsciously, he started to grind his hips against hers, causing Brooke to moan into his mouth. The sudden _need_ to be in her swept over him, but before he could react, Brooke pulled back slowly. She brought her hands to the hem of her shirt, and bit her lip, teasingly. Lucas reached up and started to rub the little amount of skin that was showing between her panties and tank top. Lucas licked his lips and she slowly started slide sliding the piece of clothing up her body and eventually over her head. _

_Lucas took in the perfect sight before him. Every objection he had to this went out the window with the sight. How could he turn away such perfection? Brooke grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast, needing to feel him touch her. Lucas obliged to her forcefulness, and tenderly touched the swollen breast. He brought his other hand up to cup the other one. Brooke slowly moved her hips back and forth, the friction of their bodies giving them both pleasure. It had been _too_ long since their bodies had been combined as one, and they needed it now more than ever. _

_Even though Lucas loved Brooke being in control, he flipped them over so he was now on top. Her being on top was erotic, but no where near close enough for him. He wanted to be inside of her while every part of their bodies touched and glided together. _

_"I love you," he whispered, nuzzling his face into her neck. _

_"I love you." Brooke replied, not being able to control the words flowing from her mouth. She wasn't lying either. She loved every part of him. Every part of his body that was now touching hers and sending electrical impulses throughout her. _

_Lucas connected their mouths again, devouring her mouth with his. He brought his hand down her body and tried to maneuver her underwear off without having to break the kiss they held. The wailing of an infant suddenly pierced the ears of the two teenagers. Lucas shot off Brooke's body and lay still in his bed. _

Lucas shook himself out of the day dream. _God, _thought, _It's been hard to resist her. _"You guys have no idea what it's like to have Brooke Davis sleep in your bed every night and not be able to take advantage of that."

"You're right, we don't." Tim shook his head. "And you know, I have to say I am very disappointed in you. What kind of man are you? I'll tell you what kind of man you are. You're the kind that gives all us others a bad name by respecting women and shit."

"Tim, shut up and play cards." Nathan laughed.

"Haley James-Scott!" Brooke slurred as she shouted to her friend. "You don't need to act so prude. We already know you've had sex!" She pointed to the girl's swollen belly. "Now, we can talk about our sex lives like adults." She kinked an eyebrow.

"How about we talk about love?" Haley raised an eyebrow, knowing this would shut her brunette friend up. Haley tried numerous times to get Brooke to admit she loved Lucas, but all attempts failed. Lucas confided to Haley she admitted it, but she wanted to hear it for herself.

"That's no fun, Haley." Brooke rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you guys think, but Lucas is totally the best sex _ever._" If Brooke hadn't been drunk, she wouldn't have talked so candidly about Lucas with Peyton there and she would have noticed the cringes Peyton made when she did so. "The only thing that pisses me off is that he won't sleep with me now!"

"What?" Rachel snorted. "You guys don't have sex? You stay at his house every night!"

"I know!" Brooke threw her hands in the air. "I don't know what his deal is. Or, he'll give in to me and we'll get really close and the baby will start screaming. You have no idea how close I am to just raping him every time I see him."

"Calm down, Brooke." Haley laughed. "Nathan and I haven't had sex in a while."

"Yeah, but you're eight months pregnant. I wouldn't have sex then either." Brooke pointed out.

"Can you have sex?" Bevin questioned, oblivious. "I thought it could like, hurt the baby or something."

"Oh, Bev." Brooke shook her head and ran a soothing hand over her back. "Anyway, back to the subject of Lucas and sex. Do you guys agree that he's really good?"

"Brooke," Rachel laughed, shaking her head, "You're the only one in this room that has slept with him, we wouldn't know."

"Oh, right." Brooke smiled, proud her Broody boy was such a prude that only she could claim to have been so intimate with him. Well, there was one other girl, but she didn't matter and she was sure they would never see her again.

Peyton watched and listened as Brooke went on and on about sex with Lucas. She couldn't help but feel jealous Brooke was able to be so intimate with him, and she had never gotten her chance. At the same time, she enjoyed Brooke talking about her sex life with him so much. It only further proved to her that Brooke wasn't with Lucas for his heart, but his body and what he was giving to her. She was sure Brooke didn't love Lucas, and that would make it so much easier on Brooke the next time her and Lucas got back together

"I have a question." Haley cleared her throat. "We all know you love sleeping with Lucas, but do you love him? What do you guys do every night in bed if you're not having sex? He is my best friend, you know. And I feel obligated to tell you that I will kick your ass if you break his heart." She let out a giggle, informing Brooke she was only joking.

"That topic is way too serious for being this drunk." Brooke skirted the question. "Besides, does it matter?"

"No," Rachel shook her head. "When is the last time you two slept together?"

"Um," Brooke thought for a moment, and when it hit her, she didn't want to say when. Rachel urged her on with her eyes, and if she wouldn't have been drunk, she wouldn't have blurted it out. But, because she was, she only had a _slight_problem with it. "When Peyton caught us."

"That long?" Rachel questioned, surprised by the answer. "Damn."

"And he's been turning you down ever since?" Haley asked.

"Yeah!" Brooke threw her hands in the air. "I mean, this is like def con 5 here. I need a fool proof plan to get him in the sack! I mean, I all but actually get on him and start riding and it still never happens. What do I do?!" She almost begged for an answer.

"So, you and Lucas haven't slept together since I was with him?" Peyton questioned. The whole room turned silent as the blonde stared at the brunette. Nobody was sure where she would be taking this revelation, but all were sure they didn't want to see it. Peyton, on the other hand, saw this as the perfect opportunity to point out some holes in the whole Brooke and Lucas relationship.

"No," Brooke answered, slowly.

"So, the last time he slept with you is was the last time he shouldn't have been doing it?" Brooke's demeanor changed from her usual cheeriness, to a broken look. Peyton tried to conceal the smile that was threatening to show. The seeds were being planted now, and now all that was needed was time for them to grow.

Rachel rolled her eyes. She could se right through Peyton's act. There was no way she would let her get away with that. Before she could speak up and say anything, Bevin started talking about a different topic. She reminded herself to have a talk with that fake blonde later. She also reminded herself to talk Brooke into not being around Peyton, anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I know it's been FOREVER since I have updated...but I really hope this chapter makes up for it! I'm sorry it took so long. I went through a minor writer's block, plus I've been working on a new story, so that didn't help things very much! **

**A very big thnks to Gia for fixing my chapter! If it wasn't for her, this chapter would have been some major crap...LOL **

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love the reviews so much! I've missed them a lot since I haven't been updating! So keep them things coming!**

The morning was crisp and the breeze nipped at Brooke's nose. She pulled her jacket around her tighter, trying to shelter herself from the cold. Briskly, she walked towards Lucas' house, where she was sure he would be waiting for her. The throbbing in her head, reminded her of all the alcohol she consumed the previous night, and she couldn't help but think that if she were still suffering from her eating disorder, the ache she felt wouldn't be there because she wouldn't have allowed herself to drink any alcohol at all.

As expected, Lucas' door was unlocked and he was lying in his bed. He was still in his clothes from the night before. She shook her head in amusement; leave it to Broody to be too drunk to get undressed. She made her way to the bed, and then sat down next to him. He stirred a little, but didn't wake up.

"Lucas," she whispered, bringing her lips to his ear. "Broody," she spoke louder. He still didn't wake, so she placed her hand on his back and started to rub it. "Oh, Broody," she sighed. "I guess you could say we had the same night," she giggled.

Most of the night before was a little hazy for Brooke. She figured she said and did things she would later regret once Haley told her all about it, but she left before the other girls woke up. She remembered bits and pieces, like telling everyone how good Lucas was in bed, but she blanked on the rest. She was a little embarrassed about bragging about Lucas in front of Peyton, but she couldn't change what already happened.

"Lucas," she tried to wake him, again. This time he stirred, then rolled over to look up at her. When he saw her face, a beaming smile spread across his face.

"Hey, Pretty Girl." Drowsiness was evident in his voice as he spoke. "How was your night?"

"Good." She ran her fingers through Lucas' hair. "How was your night?"

"Good," he copied her answer, "but, I missed you." He reached up to cup her cheek. "Tim told me I was a living legend for being to able to sleep with you." He laughed and Brooke giggled.

"Well, you are," she stated, firmly. "But, not because you get to sleep with me, but because apparently I think you're great in the sack."

"What?" Lucas asked with a laugh.

"I don't remember much about last night, but I do remember telling everyone there you are the best sex ever." She rolled her eyes. "It must have been because I was drunk though, because I don't even remember what it's like anymore."

"Well, maybe we should change that."

Lucas smirked as he brought his lips up to caress hers. His aggressive movement shocked Brooke, since he'd been trying to fight it for so long, but she gladly accepted the heated kiss he gave her. He brought his hand up to the back of her head, and deepened the kiss.

"Lucas," Dan burst into his bedroom, breaking the two apart. Brooke stared innocently up at the man, while Lucas wiped his mouth. "Well, well, well, hello Miss Davis."

"Hi, Mr. Scott." Brooke cowered under Dan's powerful gaze.

"Now, I know Karen has been letting you stay over here, but I'd expect that you two would respect that she allows this and not take advantage of it." Lucas almost scoffed at Dan's attempt to finally be a parent towards him, but what he was telling him was the truth.

"Yes, sir, we are." Lucas spoke, feeling guilty.

"Now, get up," Dan ordered. "Your mother needs a day of relaxation, so you two are going to give her that by taking care of Keith all day. I'm sending her to the spa. I want the house cleaned and the baby well maintained."

"Okay!" Brooke answered, cheerfully. "That's not a problem, Dan!"

"You two be on your best behavior." He pointed towards the two. "Just because you will be playing house, doesn't mean you get to act as man and wife, you got that?" He narrowed his eyes towards the two. "The last thing we need is a combination of you two running around the house."

The two were baffled by his statement, but amused all the same.

"What are you trying to say?" Lucas questioned. "That our child would be a brat?"

"I picture our child more quiet and broody, like Lucas, than a terror." Brooke spoke her opinion.

"I pictured her more talkative and cheery." Lucas spoke, looking directly into Brooke's eyes.

"Oh, god." Dan sighed, and left the bedroom. He hoped he could trust the two.

"Her?" Brooke giggled. "How do you know our child would be a girl?"

"It has to be." He shrugged. "My mom had a boy and Haley is having a boy, we get the girl." He explained. "Besides, I want her to be an exact clone of you."

"You're so sweet," she pressed her lips against his. "But, it's kind of disturbing we're talking about our unborn, unconceived children."

"I like to talk about our future," Lucas took a strand of her hair between his fingers and started to twirl it. "And I think about it all the time. Like, right now, I am thinking that maybe we could call ourselves more than just friends. Maybe you could call me boyfriend again?"

Brooke's heart did a flip flop in her chest. She stared at the perfectly chiseled man that was playing with a strand of her hair and wondered what she did in her previous life to deserve him. Sure, he'd made mistakes, but in the past few weeks, he'd more than made up for any mistake he's ever made.

"So, what do you think, Brooke?" Lucas suddenly turned shy, thinking maybe he'd moved too fast. Her hesitation caused him to doubt his certainty that she was ready for their relationship to move forward.

"Well, _boyfriend_, I think that's a good idea." She beamed in delight. Lucas' face lit up when she called him boyfriend. He didn't know one simple word could send chills radiating through his body. He leaned forward and placed a simple, but passionate kiss on her lips, loving the taste.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," he spoke against her mouth.

"I think I do," she whispered.

Keith was a perfect angel for the two for the first two hours Karen and Dan were gone. He was so good, they decided to take him out for a walk, and show him off to the world. They bundled him up, which Brooke insisted on, even though the temperature was decently warm, and strapped him into the stroller.

"Look at him, he's so cute." Brooke cooed as she rubbed the baby's chubby cheek.

"Hey, be nice. He's a boy, not a girl." Lucas frowned. "He's not cute, he's handsome…debonair even."

"Ugh, shut up." Brooke rolled her eyes. "You men are all the same. He's a baby, he can be called cute. Now, just walk and keep your mouth shut."

"Wow, I forgot how bossy you are when you're in a relationship." Lucas smirked, pulling his girlfriend towards him by her waist. Brooke gave him a dirty look, but couldn't hold it long, especially after he pressed his lips against hers.

"You're so lucky you're hot," she shot at him.

"Why am I lucky I'm hot? Because you want to jump my bones all the time?"

"Lucas Scott, watch your mouth around the baby."

"He can't understand. Besides, he needs to learn some day about how to win girls hearts. Who better to teach him, than none other than Lucas Scott, his big brother? But, fine, if we must be platonic in front of him, we can just wait until later."

"Who says you're going to get that lucky later?" Brooke raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's my right as your boyfriend," Lucas shrugged, while pushing the stroller down the sidewalk.

"What?" Brooke giggled. "Your right as my boyfriend?"

"Yeah, you know, whatever is yours is mine now that I am your boyfriend, and that includes your body. So, your body is all mine tonight."

"You are getting weirder every day." Brooke shook her head. She knew Lucas was joking around, but it was a goofy side of him she wasn't used to seeing. He amazed her everyday with a new part of his personality.

"Hey, um, do you care if I stop in and say 'Hi' to Peyton, while we're in front of her house?" Brooke asked, smiling a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, go ahead," Lucas nodded his head. He still had some skepticism about Brooke and Peyton's relationship, but he wasn't about to become the controlling boyfriend. "Just meet me back at home when you're done."

"Thanks!" She kissed his cheek, then bounded towards the curly, blonde's house.

She wasn't sure why she was going to see Peyton. Although, it probably had something to do with the guilt she held for talking so candidly about her sex life with Lucas in front of Peyton. A part of Brooke thought she did it on purpose, just to rub in Peyton's face that she had Lucas.

"Hey, Brooke," Peyton beamed when Brooke walked into her room. "How are you feeling today?"

"Well, it wasn't so good earlier, but now I'm okay."

"Yeah, I have a headache from hell. I can't believe how much we drank last night. What brings you over here? Not that I'm disappointed you are here."

"I don't know. Lucas and I were walking Keith and we passed by your house, so I thought I'd stop in."

"Is Keith outside?" Peyton asked, hopefully.

"No, Lucas took him home. I'm supposed to meet him there when I get done visiting."

"Oh," Peyton's face dropped. She wanted to see Keith, and if Lucas was with him, that would make it so much better.

"So, I uh, kind of wanted to apologize for some of the stuff I said last night. I was drunk and you know how I get when I'm drunk. I don't really think about anybody else that's around so I just went on and on about Lucas, and I didn't mean to rub it in your face."

"Brooke," Peyton laughed, "you're babbling. And, it's fine. It's something I'm going to have to deal with if I want to be friends with you again. I'm not saying it didn't bother me, but I have to deal with it."

"But, do you really have to? If it were me, I wouldn't want to deal with it. When I broke up with Lucas, I had to just take myself out of the situation altogether. I know I wouldn't have been able to sit there and listen to you talk about your sex life with him. So, I guess that's why I don't get why you still want to be friends with me."

"Brooke, I know it doesn't seem right, but I just miss you. It seems dumb to throw away our friendship for Lucas. If we can get passed him, then maybe we can be better than we were, you know?"

"Yeah, but how are we going to get passed him if I'm still with him?"

"It's something I have to deal with, not you."

"I guess I still don't get why you're doing this." Brooke sighed. "But, if you're willing to accept it, then fine. Just know that if you do something like you did before, we will never have a chance to be friends again. I can't go through that again."

"I won't, Brooke. This time I'll respect your…friendship, or whatever it is you two are doing."

"We're together again." Brooke's face lit up, showing off her dimples. "He asked me today."

"Oh," Peyton tried to fake enthusiasm. Her heart dropped into her stomach and she tried hide the pain that she knew was trying to break through on her face. "Well, that's great, Brooke." Her voice cracked as she spoke.

"It was so sweet, too." Brooke was oblivious to Peyton's pain. "One minute we're like talking about our unborn children, the next he was telling me he thinks about being my boyfriend all the time. Of course, I just couldn't say, no."

"I thought you weren't ready to be in a relationship. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yeah, I think I can. He's been so great, and I've been feeling so healthy….and happy."

"Then, that's good, Brooke. I just don't want you to do something that will hurt yourself. We all know the tumultuous relationships you and Lucas have had."

"I know, but I think it will be different this time. I've had no reason to doubt him, at all."

"Hales?" Lucas questioned. He decided to stop at Nathan and Haley's before going home, and when he entered their apartment, no one was in sight. "Haley? Nathan?" He called again. Their car was parked out front, so he was sure they were home.

"Lucas?" Nathan rushed from the bedroom, wearing only a pair of basketball shorts. He was out of breath, and looked a little nervous. "Uh, huh, what are you doing here, man?"

"Oh, god." Lucas grimaced. "Please do not tell me you were doing what I think you were doing."

"Lucas?" Haley emerged form the bedroom. "Hey, look, it's little Keith." She avoided the subject altogether, and went to the baby.

"Oh, I am scarred for life." Lucas held his hand over his stomach. "Why don't you lock the doors if you are going to be doing that stuff?"

"Lucas, do you know how long it's been since I've gotten any?" Nathan put his hands on his hips. "You just ruined it."

"Nathan." Haley scolded him, her face turning red. "We weren't doing anything. Nathan was just rubbing my back, since I'm huge and my back hurts all the time."

"Haley, Lucas knows better than that." Nathan chuckled at his wife's poor attempt to cover up for them. "And he should know to knock before entering. I am a young, teenage male, I need-"

"Okay, that's enough." Lucas held his hands up. "I can leave if you want."

"No, I want to see Keith." Haley interjected. "Nathan, you'll be fine."

"No, I won't." He whined, but gave up anyway. He was lucky enough she gave in to him, but then Lucas had to ruin it. Who knows how many more months it would be before she gave in again.

"Sorry, Nate," Lucas chuckled.

"What are you doing out with baby Keith, and where's Brooke?" Haley asked.

"Well, Dan like demanded Brooke and I watch Keith today, while he took my mom to the spa. And Brooke, she's at Peyton's. We walked by her house on our outing, and she wanted to stop by."

"Wow!" Haley gasped. "That's amazing. Especially since last night all Brooke could talk about is how great you are in bed and how long it's been since you've had sex and how big you-"

"Okay," Lucas held his hands up once again, "I think I've heard enough."

"I don't know how comfortable I am about you knowing how big Lucas is." Nathan teased his wife. "Is he bigger than me?"

"Nathan!" Haley smacked his arm and blushed, causing the two brothers to laugh.

"It's a legitimate question, Haley." Lucas put on a fake serious face.

"Don't you help him, otherwise we'll strip naked right now and start going at it right in front of you."

"Hell, yeah!" Nathan whooped, while Lucas' mouth fell open.

"Haley, I've never heard you talk like that. Besides, you would never do something like that in front of Keith."

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry, Nathan." Nathan grumbled, and crossed his arms over his chest.

By the time Brooke made it back home, Lucas had the table set and dinner ready to be served. Keith fell asleep on the way back from Haley and Nathan's, so Lucas had more than enough time to prepare a well-cooked meal. Brooke awed over Lucas' preparations. He'd only made spaghetti, one of the easiest meals to make ever, but the thought put behind it meant much more to her.

"Wow, Lucas," she gasped. "I didn't know you were so good at preparing dinner."

"Well, I guess it's just one of the great things about me. Besides, we are kind of playing house today, so I thought I'd finish off a great day with a great meal. I hope you like meatless spaghetti."

"I love it, boyfriend." Lucas's face lit up with the word boyfriend.

"I love when you call me boyfriend." He pulled his girlfriend into his chest and pressed a chaste kiss against her forehead.

"Well, I love you. Now, let's eat."

"How was it at Peyton's?" Lucas questioned and shoved a fork full of spaghetti into his mouth. "You were there for a while. I hope you hid her body well, if you murdered her. I don't know what I would do if I had to visit you behind glass and only get conjugal visits every once in a while."

"Oh, boyfriend, you're so funny." Brooke laughed. "No, it went good, actually. She brought up this pact we made when we were little that I totally forgot about."

"Oh, yeah, what's that?"

"When we were little, we wanted to get out of Tree Hill and so we made a pact that after we graduated, we would drive to California and try life for a while. And, she got an internship with a record company out there, so, she reminded me of that pact."

"Are you planning on going with her?"

"No," she shook her head. "Well, I guess a part of me wants to. The part that's screaming 'fashion career'. But, I don't know, I don't think I could leave Tree Hill right now. I would miss a lot, you know?"

"Yeah," Lucas looked down at his plate. He didn't want Brooke leaving after graduation, not now that they were back together and doing so well. But, a part of him felt guilty about holding her back, she deserved to get out of Tree Hill and figure out who she was.

"The whole thing has really gotten me thinking about the future, you know? What do you plan on doing after we graduate, Lucas? You have to go to college, you're too smart not to."

"I've always hoped to go to college with you. I don't think I could leave my mom alone with Keith though, and I really want to be here for Nathan and Haley's baby. Kind of like how Keith was there for me."

"Yeah," Brooke nodded her head, understanding. "I really want to be here for the Naley baby, too."

Karen and Dan arrived home after the two were cleaning up dinner. Keith stayed sleeping until they got home, which the teenagers were thankful for. They loved spending time with the little guy, but they were definitely not ready to take care of him full time. After talking to Dan and Karen about their day, Lucas and Brooke migrated back to Lucas' room to lie down.

Brooke cuddled into Lucas' side, relishing in his warmth and soft fragrance. She loved that she could now call him boyfriend. There were still doubts about him running through her mind, but he'd been so careful with her lately, she knew he deserved yet another chance.

Then she started thinking about the pact she made with Peyton, and how if it weren't for Lucas, she would be leaving for California after graduation. If it weren't for Lucas, she'd still be best friends with Peyton, and they'd still be going. If it weren't for Lucas, she'd have no reason to stay behind in Tree Hill. If it weren't for Lucas, Nathan would have never met Haley, and the Naley baby wouldn't be coming, so yet again, there would be no reason for her to stay behind.

"What are you thinking about?" Lucas whispered, breaking through her thoughts. He could feel her concentrating so hard; he could almost read her thoughts.

"About not going to California," Brooke sighed. She considered keeping it to herself, but she decided he deserved to know what she was thinking. She didn't want any secrets in their relationship this time around.

"Are you already regretting not going?" He questioned, while propping himself up on his elbow.

"No," she shook her head. "I was just thinking that if it weren't for you, I would probably be going."

"Well, that makes me feel so good," Lucas said, full of sarcasm. "I don't want to hold you back, Brooke."

"No, no, that's not it. It's just that, I think I like my life better this way. If it weren't for you, there'd be no Naley baby, and who knows what guy I'd be under right now."

"Brooke, don't be so hard on yourself." Lucas pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "You are going to become the greatest person in the world some day, and it would have happened even if I weren't around."

"Yeah, okay." Brooke rolled her eyes. Leave it to her boyfriend to come up with some cheesy line that only he could pull off.

"I'm serious, Brooke." Lucas said, forcefully. "And I think that if some day you are going to resent me for holding you back from going to California, you should probably go."

"Do you want me to go?"

"Not at all."

"Then, that's settled. It was just some stupid pact I made with Peyton when we were little. Her and I have only just begun talking again, how do you think we could manage to live together in a completely different state from all of our friends?"

"I'm just saying I don't want you to grow to hate me because of it. The last thing I want is fifteen years from now, and four children later, we'll be fighting and you'll throw in my face that you could have gone to California and made something of yourself, but instead you stayed here with me in boring Tree Hill and lived the life of mediocrity."

Brooke couldn't help but laugh at Lucas. "What you just said is so funny." Brooke started to explain when she noticed Lucas' crest-fallen face. "Let's just quit talking about this for now. I can think of other things to do."

She gave him a devilish smile, then pressed her lips against his. Lucas was hesitant at first, wanting to finish the conversation, but couldn't resist her advances. She tasted too good for him to turn away. It had been too long since the two had been joined as one, and they needed this. Brooke's body pressed against Lucas', and that feeling alone was enough to drive him crazy. He couldn't control his hands from ripping the clothes from Brooke's body, and then doing the same to his. He needed to feel her bare skin against his. Their passionate kissing continued, and when Lucas finally entered Brooke, he wasn't sure he could contain himself.

"Lucas," Brooke breathed into his ear. It was enough to send him over the edge, bringing Brooke with him. Lucas collapsed into Brooke, nuzzling his face into her neck. Slowly, both of their breathing returned to normal. Lucas slid off Brooke, and wrapped an arm protectively over her stomach.

"I love you, baby."

"Love you, too, boyfriend"

After Brooke fell asleep, Lucas pulled himself out of bed, managing not to wake Brooke. He wasn't able to fall asleep. His mind was wandering towards all sorts of things, especially about holding Brooke back from going to California. He found his way to his porch, after putting some basketball shorts on, and was surprised to find Peyton sitting on his steps.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas questioned, a bit harsher than he intended.

"I um, I don't know." She stuttered. She didn't want to be caught outside of his house. She'd been out there for a while, trying to knock on his door, but never finding the courage to do so. Mainly because she knew Brooke was inside. A lot had been wracking her brain since Brooke told her she was back with Lucas, officially.

"I guess, I don't know. I just, finally realized, today, that it's really over between us." Her voice broke as she spoke, and she was trying with all of her strength to hold back tears. "I guess a part of me was still holding on to you."

"Peyton," Lucas spoke softly, not wanting to hurt her.

"No, wait, Lucas." Peyton put her hand up to stop him. "I've just been thinking this whole time that you were going to come back to me. That you'd get over this little infatuation with Brooke and come back to me. We're soul mates, you know? We're destined to be together. How can we not be with everything that's happened between us? I've given up so much to have you, and now I can't. It was like the final chapter ended when she told me you two were officially together again."

"Look, Pey-"  
"No, Lucas, you hurt me so much. So much. I mean, yeah, you cheated on Brook with me, but your relationship with her didn't have as much at stake as your relationship with me. And we never went as far as actually sleeping together. And really, I guess it's not even that you slept with her, it's that you still loved her, and I just need to know how it started. How did you guys end up together while we were still together?"

"I don't think we should get into this." Lucas shook his head, and started to turn away.

"No, Lucas, I _need_ to know. It's killing me. You were hating her for the Nathan sex tape thing, and then as far as I had known, you two weren't even speaking, and then I'm walking in on you two in bed."

Lucas hung his head, ashamed of his actions. Sure, he loved Brooke with all of his heart, but that was no excuse to cheat on Peyton.

"It was..Peyton, I just," Peyton glared at him, and he started to feel uneasy. "Okay," he let out a loud sigh. "It just happened. It happened out of anger the first couple of times…and at the time I thought it was anger for what she'd done with Nate and how she just wrote me off, and how she wasn't talking to you, and anger I felt I had to hold for her since you didn't like her. Then I realized that the anger wasn't actual anger, it was just….misguided emotion. All that anger I felt was really the passion I felt for her, and I couldn't control it. And I should have, because I was with you, but when it comes to Brooke, I've never really have been able to control myself.

Peyton sobbed after hearing his story. Why couldn't it be her he felt that passion for?

"I'm sorry about everything I put you through, I really am. And if I could take all of it back, I would. I guess I should have realized before I told you I wanted to be with you, that I still more than anything else wanted to be with Brooke. I'm so sorry I ruined your friendship with her."

"You don't have to apologize anymore, Lucas." Peyton tried to dry her face with her hand. "I realized today that, I don't know. This is just something I have been trying to push to the back of my head ever since you broke up with me. And I don't know how to feel, yet. I went from seeing you every day and loving you, and having you to protect me, to having nothing left of you. You just completely pushed me out of your life and didn't look back, like everything we had didn't matter. Before we were together, Lucas, we were friends, best friends even. Now, we're just _nothing_."

"You have to understand why I did that, though." Lucas sighed. "Part of me felt too bad about what I did to you to face you, and the other part just loved Brooke so much that I knew I had to just let go of what we had, even our friendship. I didn't just fall out of love with you in a day. I still care about you, and I always will, I just can't be with you, or around you right now."

Tears started to pour from Peyton's eyes with his words. She still wanted to be with him, and she figured they would get back together after he was over his infatuation with Brooke, but when Brooke told her the news that they're relationship was back on, and the night before when she found out they weren't having sex, just blew all of her thoughts out of the window. If they weren't having sex, then why were they still together? She couldn't bear to tell herself the answer.

"Peyton, I love Brooke. That's something you should respect, and should have respected the last time we were together. If you want to be friends with her again, then good, I think that's awesome. But, before I can be friends with you again, Brooke has to know my whole heart is with her, and nobody else comeskjn first. I have to prove this to her. I'll always care for you, and I'll never forget what we had, but it can't be the same."

"This hurts so much, Lucas." Peyton's voice shook through her tears. "This is our closure, I guess."

"Yeah, I think so." He shrugged. He had to admit, he did miss Peyton. How could he not? The two were friends for a long time, and just understood each other. They could be sitting in the same room for hours on end and not have to speak a single word. He spent a lot of his time the past couple years devoted to her, either protecting her, crushing over her, or yearning for her. In a way, he was glad Brooke broke up with him so he could have the chance to try things with Peyton. If he wouldn't have, he would have never known that it wouldn't work between them and that Brooke was definitely the only one in his heart.

"Can I at least hug you?"

Lucas nodded his head, and pulled the blonde in for a hug. Peyton's body shook from sobs against his chest, and he really did feel for her, but he couldn't have it any other way. He needed to do this. As Lucas pulled back from the hug, not wanting to send the wrong message by hugging her too long, Peyton tugged on his shirt, not wanting to let him go. He let her cry for a few more moments, then pulled back. He gave her a soft smile, and then headed back inside to lie in bed with his girlfriend.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Finally another chapter! Sorry about the wait. I have ideas for this story still coming to me, so I'm not giving up on it, but I have put it on the back burner a little bit lately and I apologize. I was just really excited about my new story and I have been working on that a lot. Which, I am pretty proud of, actually. Anyway, I'm definitely not going to just quit writing this one because I still love it! And I love all of the reviews I get from it. Things should start to speed along after this chapter...well, kind of. We have graduation and the Naley baby being born coming up...Anyways...**

**Thank-you so much for the reviews, guys! You have no idea how great they are! **

**And a BIG thanks to Gia for being my awesome beta. **

**Hope you enjoy...**

Graduation day was looming over the heads of the seniors at Tree Hill High. All of them were excited for their adult lives to begin, but the same thought frightened them. Were they really ready to go off to college or start jobs? Get their own houses, or even raise kids? It was a scary thought, and through the laughter of every student, apprehension could be detected.

Nathan and Haley seemed to be the most nervous. Not only were they about to leave their place of comfort, going to high school had been the only constant in their lives for the past four years, but they were also growing closer to being parents. Haley's due date was coming fast, and her nerves became more shot with each day that passed. The only thing that kept them sane was the thought that they were in this together, and that no matter what, they still had each other. They had decided to go to the same college, and both were relieved to have their rock remain with them.

Lucas' future seemed to be locked. He would stay home for the summer, and help his mom at the cafe and with the baby. That way he could earn some extra money, and still get to be around. After the summer, he would be going to the community college full time. And, unlike most, Lucas knew exactly what he wanted to major in. English; creative writing to be exact. After he lost basketball, he knew he had to fulfill his dreams of becoming a writer. To Lucas, his future seemed to be perfect. He had Brooke, and he wasn't going to let her go again. There was no chance that he would mess up, ever again. He'd learned from his mistakes. Brooke Davis was the one for him, and he planned on marrying her as soon as she'd have him. Well, maybe after college. And after he'd published a couple novels to pay for the expensive wedding he was sure she'd want.

Brooke's future seemed to be lost. When she was with Lucas, she'd been so set on going to the same college as him, and getting some kind of degree in fashion. But, even now, she knew that not every college offered that, and back then she was only dreaming if she thought it could happen. Then, after their break-up, she lost herself. Her self-esteem was flushed down the toilet, and she just started not caring. The first time she'd even thought about her future since the break-up was when Peyton brought it up. She and Lucas were so caught up in getting her health up, and making a recovery, that they'd forgotten all about it. Now, with graduation around the corner, Brooke was panicking on the inside. Fashion had always been her passion, and the community college didn't offer anything in the field. She had her tiny business online, but with everything that had happened to her, she lost it along the way. She could start it up again, but she didn't have the backing, or the manpower to make it work.

The morning bell rang, warning the students to start heading to class. Forty more classes in their entire high school career, and in a couple hours, only thirty-nine, and by the end of the day, thirty-six. It was surreal that their adolescence was so close to ending.

"Can I walk you to class, beautiful?" Lucas snuck up behind Brooke and put his hands over her eyes.

"I don't think my boyfriend would like that," she joked, knowing whose hands were over her eyes. "Although, if you let me look at you, I might change my mind." She smirked wildly, and turned to place a soft kiss against Lucas' lips.

"I'm pretty sure your boyfriend wouldn't like seeing you do that," he kinked his eyebrow.

"Well, I guess he'll have to get over it, because you're just too damn hot to resist." The two kissed again and kept kissing until they were interrupted by Nathan clearing his throat.

"Lucas, is there someone else here?" Brooke pulled away from Lucas, but only kept her eyes on him. "I thought I heard something, but it can't be _so_ important that the person would interrupt me while I am making out with my lover behind my boyfriend's back."

"Ha Ha," Nathan rolled his eyes. "Don't you think you guys could quit making-out for like ten minutes and go to class? Actually, do you think you could spare us all and not make-out during class again?"

"Yeah," Haley chimed in from Nathan's side. "Brooke, you're really giving us girlfriends a bad name. Boyfriends all over the world are revolting because you actually make out with yours during class. Now they all think they deserve the pleasure!"

"Maybe if all the girls of the world had boyfriends that were Lucas, they would understand."

"Maybe if _you_ got pregnant by yours, _you_ would understand."

Lucas and Nathan just stood back, shaking their heads and laughing as the two girls carried on with their banter. It was amusing to say the least, but when the next bell rang, each had to rush to class to get their on time. Nathan and Haley had class together, but Lucas and Brooke had to part ways. Lucas, usually stickler for being on time, ended up being late because Brooke kept him outside of her classroom by kissing him non-stop.

Half-way through the class, Brooke got called out to see the guidance counselor. As she walked to her office, she started to grow nervous. She knew she was going to ask about her future plans, and Brooke had none to tell her about.

"Hello, Brooke," the professional looking lady greeted her as she entered the office.

"Hi, Mrs. Burton," Brooke sat down, more nervous now that she was sitting in front of her.

"Well, I guess you can assume why I've called you here today," she began. "Brooke, I'm really concerned for your future. You're student council president, yet for some reason you haven't even attempted to apply to any colleges. Your grades aren't spectacular, Miss Davis, but they're not anything to be embarrassed about either. Is there any reason why you haven't applied?"

"Um, no, not really," Brooke giggled, nervously. "I just haven't really been thinking about it lately, and now I suppose it's too late?"

"No, Brooke, it's not too late. You may not have paid very close attention in your classes, Brooke, but you're a born leader. President of the student council, cheer captain, you've also organized the service known as DW not I."

"Yes, ma'am, I have."

"Any college would be willing to accept you with these things under your belt. Can you tell me, Miss Davis, what is it exactly that you wanted to do?"

"A year ago, I could have told you this without a problem," Brooke paused, and took in a breath. "But, I've kind of lost myself since then."

"What did you want a year ago?"

"I wanted to be a fashion designer, Lucas Scott's girlfriend, and to be cheerleader of his college basketball team."

"You don't want any of that anymore?"

"Yeah, I do. It's just that, two of those things have pretty much slipped from my grasp without my control."

"Brooke, do you realize that two of the three things you just told me, revolve around Lucas. Are you two still together?"

"We just got back together, but yeah. And, I guess a lot of what I want revolves around him because I really can't see my life without him."

"But, is it fair to you to throw away your dreams because of him? I understand that Lucas is going to the community college in the fall to stay close to his family, but he will also be able to pursue English, just as he dreams to."

"Yeah, yes, that's true."

"Which of your three wants has slipped through your fingers?"

"I can't be Lucas' cheerleader anymore, because he can't play basketball anymore. Well, I can still be his cheerleader, but I'm guessing you don't want to hear about that. And the fashion designer."

"Why have you given up on that? It's to my knowledge that you've already had a little bit of success with that, why do you say it's slipped through your fingers?"

"I don't have enough knowledge about the business, or the manpower to get the designes put together for the orders."

"Miss Davis, you haven't even graduated high school yet. There is still a chance for you to gain those things. Are there any colleges you've been interested in attending that could help you get on the right path?"

"There's one in California that I would dream of going to, and then one in New York, too. But, they just seem so far away from what I know and love. What if I go and I fail miserably? I won't have my friends, or Lucas, there to back me up if it happens."

"Brooke, I have a confession. There was an ulterior motive for me calling you in here. I just wanted to see where your head was before I told you about it." Brooke looked at her expectantly, waiting for what it was. "I was sent a letter from FIDM in California about your prospects there. They've seen your designs, Brooke, and they love them. They want you at their college, and you can have it, if you want."

Brooke was speechless. How could she turn down that offer? The school actually wrote to them, and asked for her. A fashion school was interested in her. Her heart started to race, and tears sprang to her eyes. She was being handed a fashion career on a platter. All of her dreams could come true. Then it hit her; Lucas wouldn't be in California. He would be in Tree Hill, going to the community college, and taking care of his baby sister.

"You have some time to think this over, Brooke. But, we need an answer by the end of the week. This is a huge opportunity for you, and I think you should take it. However, I'm not you, and you can do what you want."

Brooke nodded her head before hurrying from the office. She went straight for the bathroom, not being able to control the tears streaming down her face. They were mixed tears. Tears of pure joy for the letter from the fashion school, and tears of sadness because she didn't think she would be able to leave Lucas behind. She'd only just got him back, and she didn't want to lose him yet. How could their relationship survive if she had to go to California and stay there for four years?

Lucas stood waiting at Brooke's locker in between classes. He was starting to grow impatient, because it was close to the next class' start time, and she still hadn't shown. He grew nervous about where she could be, or what could have happened. Peyton was, after all, in her last class. Sure, they said they were talking, but anything could have happened between the two of them.

"Hey, Theresa, have you seen Brooke?" Lucas stopped her in the middle of the hallway.

"Um, yeah, I did," she nodded. "She was crying in the stall in the bathroom. She doesn't think anyone can hear, but everybody could and-"

"Thanks," Lucas cut her off.

He went for the bathroom, and just as he got there the bell rang, signaling class was starting. Another class he would be late to. He sighed, and then pushed open the girls' bathroom door. He could hear her sniffling in the last stall, and he quietly made his way to the door. He taped softly on it, hoping he didn't scare her too much.

"This stall is being used, there are plenty of others!" Brooke snapped from the inside.

"Brooke, it's me," Lucas spoke, softly.

Of course, Brooke already knew it was Lucas, she could see his shoes from beneath the stall door. But, she wasn't sure if she was ready to talk to him about what was going on yet. This was a huge step for her, and she didn't want to let him down by letting him know she was actually thinking about this opportunity that would take her so far away from him.

"Brooke, baby, open the door, please," he begged. "If something happened you know you can talk to me about it. What's got you so upset, pretty girl?"

She was silent for a moment, thinking about letting him in. This was their problem before. Brooke was too afraid to let him all the way in for fear of being hurt again, and Lucas always had to handle everything on his own. She didn't want to keep secrets from him, just like she didn't want him to keep secrets from her. It seemed like forever to Lucas before he heard the lock slide open, and the door opened to reveal Brooke. He bent down to her, pulling her small frame into his arms.

"What happened, baby?" Lucas kissed her head, holding her close to him. "You can tell me anything, you know that. Let me help you, Brooke." When she didn't reply, Lucas started to ask questions, hoping to coax it out of her that way. "Did you get into a fight?" She shook her head. "Was the teacher mean to you?"

"Nothing bad happened to me, Lucas," she sobbed. "It's actually really great; I just don't know what to do about it."

"Tell me what it is, and maybe I can help you figure it out." Lucas was confused. Why would something that was great make her cry?

"I don't know if I'm ready to tell you," she shoved her face into the crook of his neck and cried some more. Lucas rubbed the back of her head, still confused.

"Brooke, you can tell me. I won't get mad, I promise." How could something great make him mad, anyway?

"It's not that I think you'll get mad, Lucas. Just more upset or disappointed." Lucas was starting to grow frustrated, but knew the last thing Brooke needed was him being that way. So, he just stayed silent, stroking her hair, and waiting for her to open up.

"Okay," she calmed down a little, and pulled back so she could face him. "You know I love you with all of my heart, right?"

"Of course, I know that, Brooke. Just like I love you the same way."

A quiet sob escaped her lips. "I got called into the counselor's office last period."

"What did she want?"

"To talk about my future, and what my plans were and stuff."

"And?"

"And, then she told me about how FIDM in California sent the school a letter saying they want me to attend their school. _They_ wrote to _her_ about _me._ I never applied or anything. I guess they've seen my designs."

"That's great, Brooke. That's really good news." Lucas kissed her forehead.

"I know it is, Lucas. I just don't know what I'm going to do."

"About what?"

"About us, Lucas," Brooke grew frustrated with his question, and huffed with her last words. "If I accept this, then I have to leave you. For four years. I have to leave you, and Haley, and Nathan, and the Naley baby, and Keith, and your mom."

Lucas grew silent, not knowing what to tell her. This was a great opportunity for her, and she should take it. She'd never get another chance like this, and it was for what she dreamed of doing. But, the selfish side of him wanted her with him, not all the way across the country. He would be devastated to let her go for four years, not knowing what could happen during that time. What if she met someone else? Or decided that she wanted to stay there? Lucas couldn't compete with California.

"What do you want to do, Brooke?" Lucas' voice was low, almost bitter.

"I don't think I can turn this down."

Lucas's body turned rigid. His arms fell from her sides. Envy and anger took over his emotions. How could she just leave after they've been doing so good together? She was his pretty girl, his future. But, how could she be when she was so far away? He knew he shouldn't be mad about this, but how could he not be?

"You're just going to leave?"

"I don't want to, Lucas," she sobbed, grabbing onto the front of his shirt. "I want to be with you. You have no idea what you've done for me, what you've shown me I'm capable of. I think I deserve this, Lucas. I have to prove to myself that I can do it."

"What about me? What about us?" God, he sounded so stupid and immature. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut and tell her how happy he was that she got this opportunity. Be the good boyfriend, like she deserved.

"We can make it work," she looked hopefully into his eyes. "We love each other. I need you, Lucas. Remember, people who are meant to be, always find their way in the end?" He nodded. "We're meant to be, Lucas."

"Brooke, we're not talking about a couple hour drive here. This is like a four day drive and a five hour plane trip. You'll be all the way across the country."

"I know, Lucas, I know. But, it can work. We'll have to work hard, but it can."

"I really don't see how that can happen. What, we'll talk on the phone every night? Email every once in awhile? What happens when our phone calls turn into once a week and the emails turn into once a month? What happens when you get too busy for me to make that once a month phone call even? What we have, right now, if it breaks, Brooke, there's no coming back from that. We've had too many chances."

"No, Lucas, _you've_ had too many chances," Brooke sobbed again. "Why are you being like this? This isn't the Lucas Scott I know."

"Well, the Lucas Scott you know has been dumped by you before, and he remembers vividly how much that hurt."

"Are you kidding?" Brooke burst through her tears. "Are you actually going to go there with me? You cheated on me _twice_, Lucas. Twice!"

"Oh, sure, bring that up again. You know that kiss in the library meant absolutely nothing to me. Nothing at all! You can't even trust me when we're practically living under the same roof, let alone all the way across the damn country!"

"Whose fault is that?" Brooke spat back.

"It's mine! I can admit that. I screwed up, Brooke. Big time! I'll never forget that! Especially since you never let me!"

"Go to hell, Lucas!" Brooke shouted, standing and storming from the bathroom. "Obviously, we _aren't_ meant to be, Lucas! I'll be by tonight to get my stuff!"

"It'll be waiting by the door!"

Lucas waited until he heard the bathroom door swing shut before he placed his face in his hands and felt the hot tears streaking down his face. He had just been the biggest jerk he'd ever been, and he knew that, but why couldn't he have stopped it and told her it was going to be okay. Instead, he had to act like the overbearing boyfriend, and demand that she stays with him. He really hoped she didn't mean what she said about them not being meant for each other, because he still believed they were.

"Brooke? Brooke!" Haley called, trying to catch her attention as she stormed for the exit. She tried to run after her, but in her pregnant state it just wasn't possible. "Brooke!" Finally, Brook stopped and spun around to see Haley. "Brooke, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She shouted, throwing her hands in the air. "It's just that I have the biggest ass of an ex-boyfriend!"

"Ex-boyfriend?" Haley questioned. "Wait, what? Just this morning you two couldn't keep your hands off each other."

"Haley, I really don't want to do this to you, but I have to get out of here. I have to go and clear my head. This, it's just too much. I'll call you later, okay?"

Haley slowly nodded her head, wondering what the hell happened in the last couple of hours. Her and Lucas were completely in love as far as she knew. And now they were broken up again. She just couldn't keep up with them.

She conveniently turned just in time to catch Lucas coming from the girl's bathroom. "Lucas, what the hell just happened?" She could tell from the blotches on his face he was crying, so she knew it had to be bad.

"I'm an asshole," he spoke, trying to hold back the tears. "I don't deserve Brooke, Haley. We both know that. And I just, once again, proved it."

"Lucas, I swear to God, if you cheated on her again I will seriously remove all sexual organs from your body."

Even in his tearful state, Lucas had to laugh at her threat. "No, Haley, I didn't cheat on her."

"Then what exactly did you do? Because this morning you two couldn't have been more in love. And now, what? Two hours later, she's calling you an asshole and claiming you're her ex. I swear, I can't keep up with you guys."

"She said I was her ex?" Lucas' eyes flooded again. "I'm sure she'll want to tell you, so act surprised when she does, but, FIDM in California wants her at their school. And I was an asshole about her leaving, so we got into a huge fight about it. I don't blame her for calling me her ex."

"Wait, she got into that huge fashion school in California and you gave her shit about it?"

"I know, Hales, I'm an ass. I just can't stand the thought of not having her in my life."

"You better fix this before she leaves, otherwise you'll regret it for the rest of your life." With that, Haley turned on her heel and headed back towards the bathroom, her original destination.


	15. Chapter 15

Brooke drove around, a lot faster than she should have been going. Tears were streaming down her face, and she was sobbing loudly. She wasn't exactly sure where to go. Most of her stuff was at Lucas' because of how much she'd been staying there, but she didn't feel right going there, considering what had just happened. She could go to Rachel's, but it'd been so long since she'd acted like that was her home, she wouldn't feel comfortable. She'd been driving for awhile before she decided where she needed to go.

That familiar ding overhead was heard as she pushed through the cafe doors. There weren't very many people there; just two tables had people sitting at them. Which was to be expected since it was the middle of the day and most people were at work or at school. Karen was working tediously behind the counter, and little Keith could be heard cooing from somewhere back there, too.

"Brooke?" Karen questioned, confused about why she was there, since she was supposed to be in school. "Why aren't you in school, dear?"

"Long story," Brooke sighed, setting herself on a stool at the bar. She had tried to fix her make-up a little before coming into the cafe, but knew that Karen could tell she had been crying.

"You've been crying," Karen conceded, "care to share?"

"It's your son," Brooke huffed.

"Oh dear," Karen rolled her eyes. "You want something to drink or eat?"

"Um, yeah, sure," she nodded.

"So, what did my boy do now?" Karen asked while getting a soda and a sandwich for Brooke.

"He's just the most difficult boy, _ever_," Brooke accepted her soda and took a sip. Lucas never ceased to amaze her; whether it was in a good or bad way. "He was really mean, Karen. And, I just don't know how much more of that I can take from him. He's been great since we've been back together, but...he's just done so much to me."

"Brooke, honey, I know Lucas and I know he loves you with all of his heart. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen someone so in love with another person. Well, with the exception of Keith."

"Keith was great, Karen." Brooke felt kind of awkward with Karen's mention of Keith. Before, when she was with Lucas, Karen had a horrible time getting over his death. And as she slowly recovered from it, Brooke wasn't in her life too much. So, it was weird for her to hear Karen mention him and be so placid about it.

"Yes, he was," Karen beamed with pride, and then turned to look at baby Keith, playing in his play pen. "It's so weird, you know? I thought I would never have to do this again since Lucas had grown out of it." Brooke smiled fondly towards the baby, who looked like a perfect mixture of Keith and Karen. "You say Keith was great, and he was. The best, even. And Keith was a dad to Lucas, you know? Lucas learned from the best."

"Why can't he act like it, then?" She asked, bitterly.

"Brooke, dear, you're going to have to tell me what's going on, otherwise I will only have a biased opinion," Karen eyed her, and she blushed. She was comfortable around Karen, but for a moment, she forgot she was talking to her boyfriend's mother. Or, ex-boyfriend.

"Right," Brooke chuckled a little at Karen's bluntness. "FIDM in California wants me. I didn't apply to any colleges or anything, not even them. But they saw some of my work, and wrote to the school asking for me."

"Oh, Brooke, that's great!"

"It is, I agree, but Lucas doesn't. I mean, he did. But then, I told him I would have to go to California, and he freaked out. Like, if I took this opportunity, I was choosing it over him. Like, I can't have both. This is pretty much my dream coming true, and I want him to be there to experience it with me, but he...he was just so selfish," she ended the last part softer than how she started and tears formed in her eyes again.

"That boy of mine," Karen shook her head. "Now, I understand what you're going through, Brooke. But, from a logical view of his perspective; he just loves you too much, and doesn't want to lose you."

"He won't be losing me, though, Karen. It'll seem that way because I'll be all the way across the country, but I really think that if we're going to make it, we can survive through that."

"And I agree. But, Brooke, he's a boy. And I don't mean that derogatively, but he is. Slowly, he's becoming a man, but he's not quite there, yet. I'm sure what he did or said today was just an impulse act. Once he's had time to think about it, I'm sure he'll regret everything. That boy loves you, Brooke, and I know he only wants you to be happy."

"I'm not sure he'll get that chance anymore," Brooke sighed, looking towards the counter. "I think I kind of broke up with him."

"And, how's that?" The older woman eyed her.

"I told him I'd be by tonight to get my stuff, and he said he'd be waiting for me."

"Where, exactly, do you plan on living?"

"I don't know, it was kind of heat of the moment." Karen chuckled while shaking her head. "Karen, I really want to thank you for letting me stay at your house. I know you probably have all kinds of worries about letting your teenage son and his girlfriend stay in the same room."

"Well, I have been a little lax about the whole situation, Brooke. I just couldn't stand the thought of you living on your own without parents. Lucas told me about that girl you were staying with, and I just couldn't have that. That's why I was so lenient. If I was in my right mind, the two of you wouldn't be staying in the same bedroom, that's for sure. But, I figured with how much Keith is up during the night, it'd be the only way you got any sleep."

"Oh, we can still hear him in the bedroom," Brooke laughed.

"That's another reason why I allowed it. I knew with me getting up so often and with Keith's screaming, you two wouldn't try to do anything." Brooke blushed, and once again focused her attention on the counter. "And it's a good thing you're going to California, because I was going to kick you two out soon, anyway," she joked.

"Do you really think I should go?" Brooke turned serious. "It's really far away, and I won't have anyone there to support me."

"Brooke, you have to do this. Even if you fail, it'll be a learning experience for you. And, no matter what happens, you'll always have us to come back to. And, I'll even allow you to stay in the same bedroom as Lucas if you do come back." Both women chuckled.

"Were you really going to kick us out, Karen?"

"Yeah, I've taken care of Lucas for eighteen years; I need a break from him." Karen's face was full with a smile, and Brooke couldn't help but smile with her.

"You did a good job with him, you know that, Karen."

"Thank-you, Brooke. I tried my hardest, but it never hurts hearing that."

"Yeah, well, you should feel lucky, because right now he's not on my good side."

"That's something you'll learn to deal with. And, it won't even just be with Lucas. It's all men."

The bell dinged again, and both women turned to see who was entering the cafe. Lucas stood right inside the door, his eyes red, and a sullen look on his face. He stared at Karen, and then turned his gaze to Brooke, his eyes already pleading with her. Brooke turned around, not wanting to give in to him too easily. He had to do a little work to win her back.

"Tell me you haven't skipped classes, Lucas," Karen warned, wiping down the counter. "It's bad enough one of the kids under my roof already has."

"I had to, Ma." Lucas went towards the counter, and took the seat next to Brooke. "I did something really horrible today, and it couldn't wait until after school to be fixed."

"Really horrible?" She eyed her son, and then turned towards Brooke. "Well, I'm sure whatever it was, you'll have to work very hard to make it right." She winked at Brooke, and then went back into the kitchen.

The two sat in silence. Brooke was looking straight forward, trying to avoid any kind of eye contact with Lucas. Tears sprang to her eyes once again, and she tried with all of her might to fight them off.

"I don't know why you're here, Lucas," Brooke sighed. "I told you I'd be by tonight to get my stuff. Maybe you should be at home trying to gather it all up, instead of sitting here."

"Brooke," Lucas touched her shoulder, but she shrugged him off. "I screwed up, okay? I didn't mean the things I said. I'm a jerk, I know. I just didn't like the thought of you leaving me for California. I got jealous, okay?"

"It seems to me that you mess up a lot with me, Lucas Scott." Brooke stood from her seat, and tossed some money onto the counter and turned to leave.

"Hey, wait-" Lucas stopped her. "Where are you going? Don't you think we should talk about this?"

"Seems to me like you've already said enough." Brooke glared and then left.

Lucas sighed, and then plopped back into the stool. She was so sexy when she was stubborn, but God, how he hated it when it was turned on him. It was a trait in Brooke he'd grown to love and despise at the same time. He decided against chasing after her, knowing it was pointless. Not that he was giving up. He just needed a good plan to get her to give in to him.

"Where did Brooke go?" Karen came from the back, surprised to see her gone.

"I guess I messed up pretty bad, this time, Ma," he sighed, taking a drink of the soda Brooke left behind. "I'm going to have to do something great if I want her to forgive me."

"Lucas, tell me first, why wouldn't you want her to go to that fashion school?"

"I do want her to go. I just don't want her to be all the way across the country. My plans are here, and I really don't think I have enough time to apply to any colleges out there. Plus, with Keith and Nathan and Haley's baby."

"You just have to let her go, my boy," Karen sighed, taking Lucas' hand in hers.

"I know, I do. But, how can I? I don't want to give her up. I have already, and it hurt a lot."

"It's not like you two can overcome this. If you guys really love each other as much as you claim, then you'll figure out a way to make it work."

"I know, Ma. I just freaked out. I love her, I really do. I'm just scared of losing her again."

"I know, but you'll figure it out. But, for now, you need to figure out a way to get her to forgive you. Any ideas?"

"Not really," he shrugged.

"Well, it seems to me that I've heard about another of your exes leaving for California after graduation. And, for some reason, I think at one time, said ex-girlfriend was best friends with your current girlfriend. Maybe the two could use a support system while they're so far away."

Lucas hated the idea, and it was a long shot, but he knew his mom was right. The two would need each other if they were going to be so far away from all of their friends and, well, family. Unfortunately, Peyton was still in school, and Lucas didn't want to go back, so he would have to wait until after it ended to go and speak with her. Speaking to her...he dreaded that so much. Did he really have the right to go and talk to her about Brooke with everything that had happened? He figured he'd have to take that chance.

The rest of the afternoon, he worked with his mom in the cafe. She told him that since he wasn't in school, he could at least help her out. So, that's what he did. But once it was time for school to be done, she let him go to talk to Peyton. As he approached the blonde's front porch, he started to grow nervous. He was almost certain he wasn't welcome there anymore. He knocked, which was something he wasn't used to doing, since barely anyone knocked on her door. Peyton's mouth dropped open when she saw Lucas standing on the outside of her door.

"What are you doing here, Lucas?"

"I needed to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Sure." She held the door open for him to enter. "We can go up to my bedroom."

"No, no," Lucas shook his head. "This is fine, right here."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked, trying to hide the disappointment she felt about Lucas not wanting to go to her room. They'd been friends for so long, it was disappointing he didn't even feel comfortable enough to go to her room.

"Brooke." Lucas eyed her, wondering how she would react. He saw how her face fell with his answer. She must have heard they had gotten into a fight.

"What about her?" Her voice broke as she spoke. She should have known he was coming because of her. She scolded herself for being disappointed that he was here for her best friend, or once best friend, at least. She was trying, though, and that counted for something, right?

"She got accepted into FIDM in California."

"Oh," she replied, flatly.

"I know you guys aren't on the best of terms, but she's going to need someone out there, and I assume you'll need someone, too. And you have been trying to work on your relationship, so I came here to ask if-"

"Of course, Lucas," she nodded her head. "I love Brooke. You know that. I'll be glad to have her out there with me," she gave him her best smile. And she was happy for Brooke, but she still wasn't completely over Lucas, and they couldn't expect her to be, yet, could they?

"She needs to know that as much as I want her to stay here with me; she needs to do this. For her, and for no one else. And, I just thought that if I came to you, she could see that I want what's best for her."

"Of course, Lucas. Was this what your fight was about?" She'd heard rumors throughout the day, but she wanted to hear it from Lucas' mouth.

"Um, yeah," he wasn't very comfortable talking about his problems with Brooke with her.

"Can I show you something, Lucas? In my room?" She was a little uneasy asking him, since he'd already rejected going up to her room, but she really wanted to show him something.

"Um, yeah, I guess."

Lucas reluctantly followed her to her room. This was definitely not a situation he wanted to be in. But, he felt like he owed it to Peyton to see what she had to show him. He just hoped it was something about Brooke, and not some devious plan to win him back. He stood just inside the doorway, afraid to go in any farther, and a little uncomfortable, too. Peyton made her way across the room, and started going through a box. She finally found what she was looking for, and stood and turned to look at him.

"You don't have to be afraid to come into my room, Luke," she shook her head, a little disappointed he was acting so uncomfortable.

"I'm not afraid, Peyton," he sighed. "I just don't want to make things look bad."

"Whatever," she shrugged. "Anyway, when Brooke and I were little we made this pact to go to-"

"Yeah, she told me," Lucas cut her off.

"Okay," she said slowly, upset he'd cut her off. "Come here, I want to show you this."

Lucas started to take a step forward, but then stopped. He thought for a moment, and then slowly went towards her. He knew this was wrong, even though he had no intention of doing nothing more than what acquaintances would do. It didn't matter, though. Considering his history with Peyton, even if Brooke walked in with him just standing there, there was no telling what would happen.

"This is a box Brooke made a long time ago, but left when she was living here. It has some stuff from before you and she were together, but a lot of it has to do with you. I don't know why I kept it. I guess a part of me was still holding on to her, even though she shut me out of her life."

"Why are you giving me this, Peyton?"

"Because, I want you to know that I am looking out for Brooke's best interest, now. I was selfish when I tried to get you, and I don't want to be that way again. She deserves that from me. And, if that means I have to help mend her relationship with you, then that's what I'll do. I want Brooke to come to California with me, but she won't be able to if you guys aren't getting along. She needs you, Lucas, even if you are a whole country apart."

Lucas took the box from Peyton, carefully, the whole time studying her face. He was trying to make out whether she was being sincere or not. Not too long ago, he thought he had Peyton Sawyer figured out, and that included reading her expressions, but as he stood there, staring at her, he realized he never really did.

"There's a lot of you two's firsts in there. And it took a lot for me not to burn it, but I didn't. So now, I want you to take it and figure out how to win Brooke back with it."

"Thank-you, Peyton."

"No prob," she gave him a lop sided smile.

Brooke's feet pounded against the pavement as she ran at full intensity. Running was one of her favorite things to do to clear her mind, but after everyone discovered her eating disorder, nobody allowed her to do it anymore. And they were right in not letting her, because she took it too far, and used it as a way to gain control over her body. The wind whipped against her face as all of the thoughts about her future slipped from her mind. She already knew what she had to do. She had to go to California, and see where life took her from there. She didn't want to leave her life in Tree Hill, but she had to do this for herself. It was funny to her that just a year ago she was fighting to stay in Tree Hill, and now, she was fighting to leave it.

Nathan and Haley's apartment came into view, and she set herself in that direction. As she entered their apartment, she found Haley sitting on the couch eating ice cream, while Nathan was in the kitchen making something. They both greeted her, and eyed her suspiciously since she'd been out running.

"It's just because I needed to clear my head a little bit," she assured them. "Nothing more than that, okay?"

Haley eyed her, but then deemed her answer satisfactory.

"What are you doing here then, Brooke?" Nathan questioned. "Not that I don't love you visiting, but, all you're going to do here is cause yourself more confusion."

"What? Why?" Brooke looked at him, curiously.

"The way Haley's been going off lately, even I can't comprehend what's going on."

Brooke laughed, but Haley shot her husband a disapproving look. "You try carrying around a human being in your uterus, and then tell me how good of a mood you're in."

"I'm just joking, Hales. You know I love you," he eyed her affectionately, "and your mood swings," he added.

"So, how horrible was Lucas today?" Haley turned towards her best friend.

"Bad," Brooke sighed, grabbing the spoon from Haley and taking a bite of the ice cream.

"Brooke, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Nathan warned, "you might pull a nub back instead of a hand."

"You know, Nathan," Haley tried to stand quickly, but in her pregnant state, couldn't, "your incessant teasing is really starting to piss me off. I am carrying _your_ child. Seems to me you should be a little more gracious."

"Hales," Nathan started, but was cut off when Haley put her hand up and walked back to their bedroom. "Hales!" He said in a more whiney tone. "Brooke, I'm gonna have to go mend my relationship, make yourself at home."

"Thanks, Nate," she smiled. "And you better tell her how much you love her and how much of an ass you are!" She shouted behind him as he walked back towards their bedroom.

Brooke grabbed the ice cream container from the coffee table, and took another spoon full and shoveled it into her mouth. Then, she grabbed Haley's lap top and turned it towards her. She clicked through some of the files, hoping she wasn't deleting anything important. When she got to the last window, her mouth dropped open. She hastily set the ice cream container back down, and brought the computer closer to her. She had to be seeing things. For one, why would Haley be watching Peyton's web cam? And for two, why would be Lucas standing in Peyton's room?

Brooke's insides started to turn, and soon she was in the bathroom, throwing up the contents of her stomach. She tried to be as quiet as possible, so Nathan and Haley wouldn't hear her, but they were shouting so loudly, she was sure they didn't. After she couldn't get anything else up, she stormed from the apartment, set on catching the two red-handed. She was so mad at herself for believing in Lucas this time. Sure he had messed up that day, but they could get over that. He promised though, that he wouldn't do anything this unforgivable again, and she'd been the stupid one to believe it. Why did she always fall for his empty promises and lies? What was it about Lucas that had Brooke running back for more every time he gave her some stupid speech filled with a bunch of meaningless words?

She didn't bother knocking on Peyton's door when she arrived. No, that would give them a warning that they were about to get caught. Instead, she stormed up to Peyton's room, trying to be as quiet as possible despite all of her rage. And when she barged into her room, things only got worse. Lucas had his arms wrapped around Peyton in a searing embrace.

"What the hell, Lucas?" She shouted. "We get into _one_ fight and you're already running back to her?" She was fuming, and she wasn't too sure there wasn't any smoke pouring from her ears.

"Brooke," he turned around, and his heart started to pound outside of his chest. He gave her a nervous smile. He knew she was going to blow this out of proportion.

"No! Don't you dare Brooke me! I believed in you this time, Lucas. I trusted you when you said that _I_ was the one you loved and that you only wanted me, but here you are, _proving_ to me that every doubt I've ever had about you was true."

"Brooke-" Peyton began, only to be cut off.

"You don't get to talk either! You had me believing all that bullshit about wanting us to be friends again and that you could get over Lucas for me! Well, score for you, Peyton, you've once again won him!"

"You have this all wrong, Pretty Girl," Lucas started to walk towards her, trying to stay calm. He knew how it seemed from her perspective, but she had it all wrong. And he wanted to act calm, so she would know he wasn't there doing anything wrong. He gave her another smile, and then chuckled a little. Leave it to his Pretty Girl to blow up over nothing.

"You stay the hell away from me!" Brooke backed up. "You don't get to say all those sweet words to me, ever again. You hear me, Lucas Scott? And wipe that damn grin off your face! Are you that happy to know that you finally get to be with her again?"

"Brooke," Lucas said in a more stern voice, "you really need to listen to me."

"Go to hell, Lucas."

She turned around and dashed out of the room, not wanting to hear the words that would make her melt and give in to him, again. And for some reason, she knew he wouldn't go after her, because he never has.


	16. Chapter 16

**You guys are so amazing with your reviews! I love them so much! I'm almost at 200, which is AWESOME!**

**A big thanks to Gia, my beta for going through this and editing some things for me! I appreciate it so much, Gia! And, I did this on my other story, so I'm going to do it again...Read her stories! They're awesome! Cheeryfan is her penname!**

**Now, on with the chapter...**

Lucas stared blankly at Brooke's retreating form. He knew the situation she'd just caught him in was bad, but she was clearly over reacting. He was only in Peyton's bedroom for Brooke, because he'd acted like such an ass about her going away and leaving him. His stubborn side kicked in, and he refused to let Brooke get away with such behavior. If they had not reached the point in their relationship where she could trust him, yet, then maybe there was no point in chasing after her to explain what she had just walked in on. No, he was completely innocent, and felt as though he didn't deserve to be treated that way by his girlfriend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke fought the tears that were trying to spill from her eyes, but it was a losing battle on her part. She wanted to refuse to be hurt once again by Lucas Scott. How could she have been so dumb to let him back in? In the back of her head, she'd always seen this kind of thing happening. They get into their first fight, and he automatically runs to Peyton. She nearly tripped down the stairs through her fury, and when she reached the last step, she did trip and fell to her knees. Quickly regaining her composure, she stood, needing to get out of that house as fast as possible. She turned back, to see if _maybe_ he was coming after her, and just as she suspected, he wasn't. Once again he'd allow her to walk out of his life without any kind of fight. Only this time, Brooke wouldn't let him back in. And that thought made her feel queasy, just as it had the first time she walked away from him, out of his life. When she reached her car, she refused to look towards the door, not wanting to face the disappointment she'd feel when she wouldn't see him there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas heard the front door slam, and flinched. It was then that he realized the severity of the situation. He was standing in his ex-girlfriend's room, of whom he had once cheated on Brooke with. And even though his intentions for being there were completely innocent, to Brooke, the scene wouldn't be seenthat way . Lucas let out a frustrated sigh, only acutely aware that Peyton was still in the room. He was an idiot. He cursed under his breath and started to go for the door.

"Lucas," Peyton stopped him. "She's upset. Maybe you should give her some time to cool down before you go and talk to her."

He stared at her, contemplating her words. For a brief second, he thought maybe she was right. Brooke overreacted, and unjustly did so. But, as unjustly as she had acted, Lucas couldn't let the love of his life walk away from him, and out of his life, again. He'd been trying so hard to treat Brooke the way she deserved, and he wasn't about to blow all of it because she misunderstood the situation she found them in. Instead, he ignored Peyton's advice, and took off after Brooke, hoping that she had not pulled out of the driveway, yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke hesitated before opening her car door. Her heart was breaking more and more with each second that passed. Things with Lucas had been so different this time, and she was sure he wouldn't let her just walk away, and that thought only made it hurt worse for her. She took a deep breath, and resigned to the fact that Lucas wasn't coming, opened the car door and got in. She leaned her head against the steering wheel and finally let the tears fall with a loud sob. She pulled herself up, and turned the key in the ignition; she had to get away from there. Just as she was about to put the car in reverse, there was a pounding on her window, which startled her so much she lost her breath and clutched her chest.

"Brooke, don't leave. I need to talk to you," Lucas' muffled voice shouted from the outside of the window. Her fingers trembled against the steering wheel, and she broke down crying again. It may have taken him longer than she wanted, but he was there, just like she had been hopping for. She rested her head against the steering wheel once again, only this time for a different reason. And without thinking, she opened her car door and threw her arms around Lucas' neck, because in that instant that he was pounding on her window, and scaring the shit out of her, she was so beyond relieved.

"I'm sorry," Lucas mumbled into her hair, taking in the scent of it. He scolded himself for being such a jackass, and even contemplating letting her walk away. This was the love of his life, the woman he planned to spend the rest of his life with, who cares that she overreacted? He didn't, and all that mattered was her and making her happy, and if that meant putting aside his anger and dealing with her insecurities, then that's what he would do.

After a moment, Brooke backed away and smacked him across the face. Lucas' mouth dropped open in surprise as he grabbed his cheek. Had she really just clung to him for dear life, and then smacked him across the face?

"What the hell, Brooke?" He questioned, his cheek still stinging.

"I'm still mad at you," she spat, shoving him in the chest. "One little fight and you're already over here, going to Peyton? I should have known better!"

"No, no, Brooke, you have it all wrong," he grabbed a hold of her hands and brought them into his chest. Brooke ripped her hands from his, and placed them on her hips.

"Well, please explain it to me, Lucas, because I would just _love_ to hear _why_ you are at your ex-girlfriend's house, hugging her, after we just got into a relationship ending fight. I mean, I did just break up with you, so maybe you figured once again you were free to be with her."

"Brooke," Lucas sighed, taking a step back, getting frustrated, "I had my chance with her, and it didn't last. Why would I dump her to be with you if she was the one I wanted?"

"I can't even begin to understand you, Lucas," she waved her hand in the air. "One minute it's me, the next it's her."

"Just stop, okay?" He held his hands out in front of him, like they were going to stop her from continuing. "I didn't come over here for me. I came over here for you."

"Yeah, that makes sense, Lucas," she spoke, sarcastically. "I break up with you, and you come here for _me_. Wow, that's a great excuse."

"I came here because I was such an ass to you earlier," he spoke with more force. "I came here because you deserve to go to California and make your dreams come true. That's why I came here."

"Oh, and I'm sure Peyton would just love for me to be completely out of the picture. What'd she do, talk you into letting me go so she could get her claws into you once again?"

Lucas fought to remain calm. If he didn't love this girl so much, he would have long ago walked away out of frustration. But, through the frustration, he was also turned on a little by her anger. He had it bad, that was for sure.

"Peyton is going to California, too, you know. I thought maybe if I came over here and asked her to be there for you while you were in California, and make sure you had some support, that maybe you would realize that I do want you to chase your dreams. After the way I acted earlier about the news, I knew I had to do something big for you to see I want you to be happy, and this is what I came up with."

"You could have just told me," Brooke spoke, in a softer tone. She wasn't going to admit yet that she was wrong about assuming the worst.

"I know I could have, but it just didn't seem like it would have been enough. I didn't want to come here, at all. I've learned my lessons with that, but I had to do something."

"So, you're okay with me going to California?"

"Well, no, not really, but I have to be, don't I? I can't let you stay here and hold you back. All I want is for you to be happy, and if that means I have to give up my own happiness sometimes, then that's what I'll do."

Brooke cowered back for a moment, taking in Lucas' words. Would he really sacrifice his happiness for her own? She started to feel ashamed of herself for thinking he would cheat on her again, and with the same person. Sure, they were technically broken up, but they weren't really. Everything she had said to him hadn't been true, and she knew that by the end of the night they would once again be in each other's arms. And then there was the fact that she had once again thrown up when things got to be too hard for her to handle. She didn't know if she should or shouldn't tell Lucas about it. To her, it was kind of sad that as soon as she thought she had lost Lucas again, she found herself resorting back to that lifestyle.

Lucas stared at the beautiful brunette before him, trying to read her facial expressions. She was making it hard for him to do so. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her, and feel that comfortable feeling he got every time she was in his arms. Like nothing in the world mattered and that no matter what was happening, as long as she was there, everything was safe.

"You can't just say some words to me and expect me to just fall for them, you know," Brooke decided to stay guarded, instead of letting herself fall back into his trap.

"What the hell am I supposed to do then?!" He threw his hands into the air, frustrated now more then ever. Was she serious? "I've been trying so damn hard to convince you that you're the one I want! These past few months I've done everything I could to show you that I want to make you happy, that you're the one for me! If nothing I've done since we've gotten back together, or even before that, proves to you how much I need you, or want you, and only you, then I don't know what else to do!"

Lucas growled in frustration and punched the air, before storming away from a flabbergasted Brooke. She just stood there, shocked by his outburst. Her mouth hung open, her body stayed frozen, except for her hands, which were trembling out of fear. Fear of actually losing him, and him giving up on her. When he vanished from her sight, she panicked, finally breaking the frozen state she was in. She raced in the direction Lucas had left in. When she saw him again, walking at a steady pace a block ahead of her, she sped up. She cursed herself for wearing such high heels that day, but continued on, wanting more than anything to catch up to him.

"Lucas!" She called out, after she had gained a half a block on him. He didn't stop, nor did he turn around, and that deflated her ego just a bit. But, she was determined to get to him. "Lucas!" She screamed this time, still not getting a response from him. It was becoming harder and harder for her to catch up to him, because she was sure he had quickened his pace.

"Damn it," she murmured under her breath; then, an idea sprang to her. She threw herself to the ground, and let out a pathetic yelp, loud enough so he could hear, and then shouted, "Ow! Lucas, help!" For added effect, she leaned over and grabbed her ankle.

Brooke's cry for help stopped Lucas in his tracks. The worst thoughts popped through his head first, like she had just been kidnapped off the street in broad day light while he was too mad to turn and look at her. But, when he turned around and saw that she was still behind him, he breathed a sigh of relief. Still worried, he jogged back to the brunette, and kneeled so that he was in a better position to get a look at the ankle she was clutching.

"Does it hurt, Brooke?" He asked, turning the ankle from side to side.

"Yeah, it does," she whimpered, not meaning her ankle. "It hurts a lot."

"How about when I do this," he turned it to the right, and she sucked in air between her teeth.

"That's not that bad," she whispered, trying to figure out how she was going to get him to stay near her long enough so that she could apologize for being so insecure, after he found out she was faking the whole ankle thing. "I think it hurts more when you're not supporting it," she confided, not meaning her ankle, once again.

"Does this hurt," he poked her ankle with his finger.

"No, it's not that," she shook her head.

"And this," he turned her ankle to the left.

"No," she mumbled.

Lucas turned his head to look into her green eyes. There was sadness behind them, but not pain. Her face wasn't contorted like it normally was when she was in pain, and she was chewing furiously on her bottom lip.

"Does your ankle hurt at all?" He questioned.

"No," she replied, just barely above a whisper. "But, before you run away again, I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything to your ankle?" He asked, flatly.

"No," she smiled, meekly.

"So, you tricked me into coming back to help you, just so I would quit running away from you?"

"Yes," she hung her head, starting to feel ashamed. "But, you were too fast for me, and I really wanted to apologize for making it seem like everything you've done for me recently didn't mean anything. And it worked, didn't it?"

Lucas glared at her, and she shriveled into herself. His blue eyes could be so intense sometimes, it scared her. But, she'd never seen them like this before. Every other time, there was a more loving, and affectionate glimmer in them, but now they seemed to hate her. She mustered the best 'innocent' smile she could, feeling about two inches tall under his glare.

"Brooke, I can't believe you would trick me into thinking something serious had happened to you, when nothing did. That is very evil, and conniving, and manipulative. There was a second after you yelled help that I even thought you'd been kidnapped. Do you know how horrible I felt right then?"

"No," she shook her head. "But, Lucas, I love you, and I just wanted to tell you that. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just wanted you to stop so I could apologize and tell you that I know you love me, and that you have been working very hard to show me that I am the one you want, and I know that. I just get so insecure about it sometimes, and I don't think that is completely my fault. I don't think I could take another heartbreak from you, Lucas. I can't lose you, and when I saw you in Peyton's room, I just flipped."

Lucas watched her squirm under his glare, and was amused by it. He found it rather amusing she went to such lengths to stop him, and before she went into that little speech, he was about to laugh about it. He just wanted to torture her a little bit, first. But, then she had to say all those words, and make his heart melt. He reached his hand out and caressed the side of her face, and his heart leapt when she leaned her head into his hand. He slowly inched his face towards hers, and brushed his lips against hers so lightly, it was as though butterfly wings had grazed them. She held her eyes shut, tight, reveling in the feeling of just one kiss from her boyfriend.

"Brooke, I'm sorry I freaked out about you going to California, and I'm sorry you caught me in Peyton's room, even though it was completely innocent. But, please, just know, that she's not worth losing you, again. Nothing is worth losing you, again. I know I've hurt you before, and because of that your insecurities will sometimes get the best of you, but from now on, I'm going to try to be more understanding. I was so mad when you stormed out of Peyton's room today without letting me explain. But, the truth is, I'm the one that made you that way, and I have to deal with it." He pressed his lips once more against hers.

"I'm sorry for tricking you," she looked towards the ground. Lucas placed his fingers beneath her chin, and forced her to look into his eyes. She was surprised to see the amused smile on his face.

"That was such a classic Brooke move," he chortled. "I really wasn't mad about it. I just wanted to see you squirm for a bit."

"You jerk!" She playfully slapped his arm.

"Hey!" He tried to pull his arm away, but didn't react in time, and started to laugh when her hand made contact. "You'd just tricked me, so I thought I'd get you back! That's fair!" She rolled her eyes, and started to laugh as well.

"Listen, why don't you go home and I'll be there in a few. I think I need to go and talk to Peyton," Brooke started to stand, so Lucas held out his hand and helped her up.

"Are you sure?" He eyed her. She nodded in response, and then kissed him once more, and headed back towards Peyton's house.

She knocked on the door, and a few moments later Peyton stood before her. "Look, before you blow up on me, Lucas was only here for you. I know that you probably think it's a lie, but it's really the truth."

"I know," Brooke smiled, but Peyton must not have heard her.

"He's really in love with you, Brooke, and I don't think you really know how much he loves you. I have to admit I'm kind of jealous, but I'm really working on that."

"I know," Brooke said with a bit more force.

"He wants me to be there for you in California, and I told him I would be. I've been wanting you to go to California with me since, what, junior high? I think it's great you're going, too. Maybe we can rebuild our friendship."

"Peyton," Brooke said, louder this time, "I know. Lucas explained everything to me. I just wanted to apologize for overreacting." She wasn't sure Peyton deserved an apology from her, but if they were going to start rebuilding their friendship, she had to do something.

"Oh," Peyton replied, a little embarrassed about rambling, something that wasn't like her. "So, are we going to California together?"

"I think we are," the brunette replied, a bright smile on her face.

"Awesome," the blonde clapped, and then wrapped her arms around Brooke. "It's going to be a blast, don't you think? Me with my music, you with your fashion. Can you believe we're actually going to be able to do this?"

"Not really. I just hope it all works out."

"Me too," Peyton's face grew into a wide smile. "You want to come in and plan out our trip?"

"Sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas stopped at Nathan and Haley's on his way home. It was kind of out of the way, but he didn't feel like going home and having to sit and wait for Brooke to get there. He was being impatient, because after their fight, which had been their first since getting back together, all he wanted to do was get her naked and do things to her that would make him blush if spoken out loud.

Nathan and Haley were cuddled together on the couch when he got there. Normally, he wasn't a very sentimental guy, but seeing the two cuddled together, with Haley's pregnant belly between them, he started to feel warm inside. Soon, he would be an uncle. Two of the most important people in his life, one whom was completely unexpected, would have a son, whom he would be able to help guide through life, just as Keith had done for him. He saw Nathan's hand lying lazily on Haley's belly and the grin on his face, and he couldn't help but feel envious. He wanted his own family; his own wife and children. He knew right now wasn't the best time for him or for Brooke, and that someday they would have it, but it just seemed so far away.

"What's up, Lucas?" Haley struggled to sit forward, and only gave up in the end.

"Nothing," he shrugged, sitting on the couch next to the two. "I was on my way home and decided to stop here."

"Have you and Brooke made up?" She questioned.

"Yeah," he nodded. "But, not before we had a huge blowout. I talked to my mom about the problem, and she kind of suggested something, so I did it, which meant I had to go to Peyton's house to get her to help Brooke in California."

"Are you stupid?" Nathan asked with a snicker. "You'll never learn."

"He went there for Brooke," Haley stood up for Lucas. "It's not like he went there for ulterior motives, right, Lucas?" She eyed him.

"No, I didn't. I just wanted Brooke to have some support in California. And, I thought that if I went to Peyton's and got that for her, she'd know I really wanted her to follow her dreams. So, I was there, and at first I wouldn't go into her room, for obvious reasons. But, then she wanted to give me something, so I went up there. And she ended up giving me a box full of stuff Brooke has kept as keepsakes throughout our relationship. And then, I hugged her and Brooke walked in. I think she somehow knew I was there before she got there."

"Oh," Haley's eyes grew wide, and then a look like she was guilty grew on her face. "Um, that would have probably been my fault," she giggled, nervously. Lucas shot her a questioning glance. "I, um, had Peyton's webcam up earlier. I don't even know why I did, I just did. She must have seen it. I thought it was weird that she was gone when I came back out here, and that the webcam was the only thing left up. I'm sorry, Lucas."

"No, it's okay. We weren't doing anything wrong. You didn't do anything wrong. So then, we get into a fight in the driveway and I storm away, and as I am walking away from her, she pretends to fall to the ground and hurt her ankle so I'll stop."

Both Nathan and Haley chuckled, knowing that was definitely a trick Brooke would pull. "But you guys are alright now?" Nathan asked.

"Yep."

"Good, because I don't think we could go through that again."

Lucas talked with Nathan and Haley for awhile, before heading home. He was disappointed to find that Brook still wasn't back. He hopped into the shower, and when he was done, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went back to his room. Brooke was on the bed, with her back against the headboard, on Lucas' laptop. When she looked up and saw Lucas, her jaw dropped. Sure, she'd seen him plenty of times naked, but every time seemed like the first time, and she was amazed at how beautiful his body was. And sexy.

"What?" He questioned, feeling a little self-conscious. "Am I getting fat?"

"Not at all," she cocked an eyebrow.

"You want my sexy body?" He laughed, going towards her.

"Always," she smirked. When he got close enough, Brooke reached out and took the towel from his body. Lucas didn't even flinch, not feeling the least bit uncomfortable. He climbed onto the bed, and hovered over her, pressing his mouth to hers. She responded immediately by parting her lips and allowing his tongue to explore her mouth.

"I've been wanting you pretty bad all day," Lucas mumbled against her lips. "You're so hot when you're pissed."

"You're always hot," she responded, pulling his face back into hers.

Brooke really wanted to talk to him about her purging this afternoon, but was nervous to do so. And when he ended up on the bed with her, naked, all of that left her brain. She didn't want to ruin their moment with something so serious. Plus, she didn't want to see his disappointed face when she told him. It was only a one time thing, and she knew it wouldn't happen again, so why bother him with something so trivial?

She slid down so that her back was no longer against the headboard, and Lucas climbed further on top of her. He reached his hands up her shirt, and Brooke gasped at his touch. She didn't want to mess around with the foreplay tonight, but his touch felt so good.

"Lucas, I love you," she broke away and stared into his eyes.

"I love you," he replied.

"Then make love to me." Lucas scanned her eyes. Her green eyes seemed to be staring at him with nothing but desperation in them, and he knew exactly how she felt. He pulled her top from her body, and then removed her bottoms. He positioned himself between her legs, and slowly pushed into her. It amazed him that every time with her felt like the first, but it also meant that he never lasted very long, until the second time around. Fortunately, she reached her peak just as quickly as him. He buried his face into her neck, trying to catch his breath, and inhaling the scent of her hair, while still remaining inside of her.

"I don't know how I'm going to go so long without having this," he spoke, a sense of dread in his voice.

"Me either," she sighed. "We'll just have to have lots of phone sex." Lucas pulled his face from her neck, and then laughed.

"That could work. And I plan on seeing you at least once a month," he slid off of her, and lay on his side.

"Do you really think that's possible?" She looked towards him.

"No, but it's a good plan, right?"

"Yeah," her eyes drifted away from his, and stared at the ceiling for a moment. "I'm sorry I'm doing this."

"Don't be sorry, Brooke. This is your dream coming true. I'll never regret you doing this, because I know that in the end, we'll be together. People, who are meant to be, always find their way in the end, remember?"

"But, what if we're not meant to be?"

Lucas grabbed her chin, and made her look at him. "We are meant to be, Brooke. I can feel it. I've felt it for a very long time. Because no matter what's happened or where I am in my life, it always comes back to you."

"Thank-you, Lucas."

"For what?"

"For being you. For being so loving, and so convinced we're meant to be together. I love you for it."

"And I love you."

**Okay, so I have an idea for a future chapter...and I know MY favorite Brucas scenes, and ones I think are important...but, I still need some help! So, if you guys could tell me your favorite Brucas scenes and moments, and even ones you think are important! That would be great...I hope you liked the chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, so how horrible am I that I haven't updated in so long?! I'm so so sorry! I had a bit of writer's block, some laziness, and then my beta went on vacation. And even I wouldn't do some betaing on vacation! And I really don't feel right posting anything without her approval. She keeps me in line! Thanks Gia! So, sorry for the long wait! But it is finally here! **

**Unfortunately, there's probably only going to be one maybe two more chapters in this story. I was going to follow Brooke to California and stuff, but I've decided that all of that will have to wait for the sequel! Yes, I said sequel! Which I am looking forward to writing. Because I've had ideas for after Brooke leaves for California stuck in my head for MONTHS! **

**But, it might be a while before the sequel gets under way…because I don't know if any of you have ever been in a nursing program but it SUCKS! Well, not really sucks, but the homework is atrocious! I have tests coming up already(third week of class) papers, group projects, LOTS of reading…and so on, and so forth. AND IT'S ONLY THE SECOND WEEK! Can you sense that I am overwhelmed?**

**Anyway, on top of everything else, I am starting a new story! Which, so far I am loving. Actually, 2 new ones, but 1 is actually being betaed as we speak, or as I speak I should say. One of them is going to be more of a sporadic type of thing, kind of parodying the show…because lets face it, there are a lot of things we could laugh about on the show. And the second one I am just in love with the idea! Anyway, I hope I can get those out for you to read soon. **

**So now that I have written a book, I will let you read the chapter! I hope you enjoy! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Do I know you?" Rachel quipped, after Brooke showed up in her bedroom. "You look vaguely familiar, like I've seen you before, but I can't really place you."

"Ha ha, funny," Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, I was beginning to wonder if maybe that boyfriend of yours had been locking you up and performing various kinky sex acts on you or something."

"Okay, Rach, I'm sorry I haven't been around," Brooke apologized, feeling a bit guilty about not being as attentive toward her red-haired friend as she should have been. "That doesn't mean I haven't been thinking about you, though," she gave Rachel her best puppy dog look.

"Nice try, Brooke, but it's not going to work. And you know how they say 'It's the thought that counts'? Well, in this case, it isn't."

"Are you seriously mad at me?"

"No," she shook her head with a smile, "but it's fun making you feel guilty."

"Ugh, and you wonder why I don't come around you anymore."

"Very funny," Rachel laughed, and threw her pillow towards Brooke. "So, what's up? Has that broody boyfriend of yours actually given it up yet? Or is he contemplating going back to Peyton again?"

Brooke glared at her friend. "Yes, he has," she beamed. "And, I just thought you should know that I am leaving for California, soon."

"What?" Rachel shrieked. "I mean, I heard the rumors and stuff, but you really are going?"

"Yep," Brooke nodded. "And, guess who with?"

"Oh, you are so not leaving me to go with that backstabbing bitch."

"No, not leaving you," Brooke smiled mischievously. "And yes, I am going with the backstabbing bitch."

"You're not right, Brooke. Seriously."

"Well, before you get too far ahead of this, listen to what I've been thinking." Rachel gave her a look, encouraging her to go on. "I think you should come, too. There's nothing here holding you back. It's California, so you'll be able to get to places for modeling agencies and stuff. Plus, I don't think I can handle being alone with Peyton for so long."

"That's a big proposition, you know that, right? And what would our lovely blonde friend think of me joining? I'm sure she'd just love it."

"Yes, I do know. But, I also know how much you hate it here, and how much you'd fit in out there. And who cares what she thinks. She still owes me. "

"I really do want to get out of here," Rachel spoke, thoughtfully. It wasn't that she needed to give it a lot of thought, because she wasn't someone who usually did that. No, she was more of a go with the flow type of a girl, and California would give her a lot of opportunities she wouldn't have in Tree Hill. Plus, with Brooke there, they could cause some major damage. Of course, Brooke would still be tied down to Lucas, so that could put a damper on things.

"Wait, what does Lucas think about this?" Rachel asked.

"He doesn't like me having to be so far away, but he understands that I need to do this," Brooke shrugged. "Plus, he loves me, and he'll still love me even if I'm on the other side of the country."

"You seem so sure of that," Rachel laughed. "So that fight everyone was talking about wasn't true?"

"Oh, yeah, it was true," Brooke suddenly turned serious. She then explained the whole fight to Rachel, almost exactly word for word. "But, now, he realizes I have to follow my dreams."

"I can't believe that dumbass would actually go and talk to Peyton," the red head shook her head. "Why not come to me?"

"Good question," Brooke pondered for a moment. "Anyway, it's over. And I'm sure it had to do with the guilt he felt about breaking up our friendship and stuff."

"He's intruded on our friendship, too," Rachel exclaimed, and then let out a laugh. "I sound like a jealous boyfriend or something."

"Yes, you do, Rach. And frankly, it's kind of scaring me."

Brooke's phone started to chirp, interrupting their conversation. It was a text message from Lucas. '_**Hospital. Now.' **_were the only words he sent to her. Brooke's face paled, and she froze. It was Haley. It had to be Haley. She grabbed Rachel by the hand and dragged her outside to her car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas and Nathan had been playing basketball for a while at the river court, until both got tired, and sat on the bleachers to try and regain some of their wind. It hadn't been a rigorous game, more fun in nature, but it seemed to have taken a lot out of them.

"Are you scared to graduate, Luke?" Nathan asked, not looking towards his brother. They'd had many serious talks before, but no matter how many they had, Nathan always seemed to get a bit embarrassed when he was about to share something with his brother.

"Yeah, a little, I guess. Why?"

"I don't know," Nathan shrugged. "I've just been thinking about it a lot. How this has been my life for the past four years, and now all of a sudden, I'm going to be thrown into a whole new world. Not only with graduation, but with a baby and stuff."

"Yeah, it is a little scary," Lucas nodded. "But, you've overcome a lot of scary shit since you've been in high school. I don't think graduation will be as scary as getting married, becoming estranged from your wife, and then forgiving her and getting back together. That's got to be a hell of a lot scarier."

"Haley and I have been through some tough times, but it's all been high school drama. Now we're going to face the real world."

"Nathan," Lucas turned towards his brother, "you're going to be a great father." Nathan blushed; feeling embarrassed his brother saw right through to what he was actually scared about. "I know we've had a bad example of what a dad is, but that doesn't mean that's who you're going to turn into. That just means you know what not to be like. Even Dan is trying to make up for all of the damage he's done in the past."

"It is scary, though."

"Yeah, it is." Lucas sighed. He did actually know how Nathan felt. He'd never actually had Dan as a role model, but sometimes he wondered if maybe he could have gotten a defective gene, like the HCM one. And now, with Keith gone, and Dan stepping into the picture, he wondered what would happen to himself. He wasn't going to be a father, but he was going to be an uncle.

"Let's get out of here," Lucas spoke up, breaking through his own thoughts.

Nathan nodded, and the two stood to leave. It was a quiet drive back to Nathan's, as they both contemplated having a baby brought into their lives, and what it would mean. Of course, it would affect both of them differently, but it would have a huge impact no matter what.

When they arrived back at Nathan's apartment, they were surprised to find it in utter disarray. Things seemed to have been strewn everywhere.

"Haley!" Lucas was the first to yell out.

"Haley!" Nathan copied him.

Both went searching through the small apartment, scared as to what they might find. It was Nathan who found her. She was sitting in the bathtub, with her pants off, and tears streaming down her face. He went to her side, and started to rub her back.

"Hales, what's the matter?" He asked.

"Where the hell have you been?" She screeched, much to his surprise. "I've been trying to find the fucking cell phone to call you forever! And I couldn't find it! And now the apartment is wrecked!" She broke down and started sobbing.

Lucas soon joined the couple in the bathroom, but became embarrassed when he noticed the private moment and that Haley had no pants on. He immediately turned around to leave.

"I'm here now, Hales, why did you want to call me?" Nathan asked, soothingly.

"My water broke, Nathan!"

Lucas heard those words and stopped dead in his tracks.

"And now I am having contractions and I have to get to the hospital and I don't have a car and you weren't home! Where were you for so long?" She started sobbing again.

Nathan froze. Her water broke? What was he supposed to do now?

"Get her out of the bathtub and wrap a towel around her or something. We can take my car!" Lucas yelled, certain he wasn't going to deliver a baby in a bathtub.

With Lucas' orders, Nathan shot up and started aimlessly running around, trying to do as Lucas had said, but not really knowing what he was doing.

Meanwhile, Haley had another contraction, and started to squeal a little. After the contraction ended, she stood from the bathtub. Lucas had to help her into some pants, because Nathan was busy shoving unknown objects into a bag.

"How are you feeling, Hales?" Lucas asked, holding her arm with one hand, and rubbing the small of her back with the other.

"I'm in labor, Lucas!" Haley shouted. "How the fuck do you think I'm doing?"

It must have been bad for Haley to be swearing like that. Lucas laughed a little, and then shouted to Nathan. "What are you doing, Nathan?"

"We never packed a bag! I didn't expect her to go into labor already, and we never got a bag packed!" He shouted, frantically, still shoving various things into a duffel bag.

"Forget about the bag, we'll get all the stuff later," Lucas assured him. If it had been any other situation, he would have been laughing his ass off at his flustered brother, but since he didn't want to deliver a baby today, he didn't think wasting time would be appropriate.

Nathan dropped the bag, and went towards them. He took over Lucas' job. They both helped Haley into Lucas' car, but not before Lucas put down a towel for her to sit on, of course, and then he sped off towards the hospital. After they arrived and Nathan and Haley were taken away, Lucas pulled out his cell phone, and contacted his mom and Brooke about needing to be at the hospital.

Lucas hated being in the hospital, and while he sat there by himself, it was all he could think about. It seemed like forever before his mom showed up, and she immediately asked to be taken to Haley's room. So even after she arrived, he was still alone. When he saw Brooke's familiar chestnut hair flowing towards him, he breathed a sigh of relief, and wrapped her into a hug.

"What's the matter, Lucas? Is it Haley?" She immediately questioned.

"Yes," he nodded. "She's in labor." Lucas then noticed Rachel was there, and smiled at her.

"Aw, I want to see her," Brooke whined. "How many people is she allowed in the room?"

"I don't know," he shrugged.

Brooke went up to the nurse's desk and asked. She then smiled brightly when the nurse told her she could join them in the room.

"Brooke!" Lucas called out to her retreating form. He didn't want to be here alone again. Brooke didn't hear him, though. "Guess it's just you and me, Rachel."

"Oh, yay, just how I wanted to send my day," Rachel replied, sarcastically.

Haley was sweating profusely when she arrived, and her face was contorted with pain. Nathan stood next to her bed, looking panicked, while he held onto Haley's hand tightly. Karen rubbed the hair on Haley's head back and whispered encouraging words to her.

After a few moments, Haley calmed down a bit, but her breathing was rather ragged. Brooke went to her side, where Karen was, and smiled at her. "Hi, honey." She spoke, softly.

"Brooke, will you stay in here until the baby is born?" Haley pleaded. "I need you, and Nathan, and Karen. Please."

Brooke was weary about staying, not really knowing if she should watch childbirth. It could, after all, scar her for life. But, the way Haley was looking at her, with such pathetic eyes, she knew she had to stay.

"Okay, Hales, I'll stay," Brooke nodded. "But, I am not going below your head," she chuckled, as well as the others.

It was an agonizing couple of hours before Haley started pushing. And even though Karen kept telling Haley she was doing great, Brooke hated seeing her friend in such pain. Haley was trying to hold a lot of how she felt in, to be strong, but little by little she was letting go, and it scared Brooke. And Brooke could tell it scared Nathan, as well. Haley had to push for an hour before a beautiful baby boy came out. Well, as beautiful as a newborn could be. Brooke was kind of grossed out by the way the baby looked, but it was the miracle of it all that was beautiful. She sat back and watched as a tearful Nathan stared down at the tiny baby lying on Haley's tummy. Haley openly cried, while she placed a couple of fingers on the baby's head. After a few moments on Haley's tummy, and Nathan cutting the cord, the nurse took the baby to be weighed.

Brooke watched on in amazement. Nathan leaned down and kissed Haley's forehead, before he placed his forehead against hers, and started to weep. It was such a sweet sight that Brooke couldn't fight back her own tears. Karen vigorously wiped at her face to keep it dry, before exiting to tell the others that the Naley baby was finally here. Brooke, on the other hand, couldn't move. Just moments before she was vowing to never get pregnant and have children, and now she wished it was her lying on the bed with Lucas telling her how great she was, and how much he loved her.

After the nurse announced that the baby was 7.8 pounds and 19 inches long, she informed Nathan he would be giving the baby his first bath. Brooke pulled out her camera and took pictures as fast as her camera would allow. And when that wasn't good enough, she started to record it.

When the bath was finished, Lucas was allowed to come into the room. Rachel would have been, too, but she didn't feel comfortable enough to join them. Lucas went straight towards Haley and pressed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Congratulations, Hales," he smiled, and then looked up at Nathan, whose eyes were red from crying, "you too, Nate."

"Thank-you," Nathan sniffled.

Lucas stared in awe at the little baby all bundled up in hospital blankets in Haley's arms. He rubbed the baby's head, and then kissed it, before he stepped back towards Brooke. He grabbed her hand, and kissed her on the lips.

"Lucas, Brooke," Haley spoke up, her eyes finally leaving the baby in her arms, "Nathan and I wanted to ask you both if you wanted to be God parents."

Brooke's eyes overflowed with water, while Lucas beamed with joy. "Yes," they both spoke at the same time. They went to hug Haley, but it was kind of hard with the baby, so they both hugged Nathan instead.

"What are you naming him?" Karen asked.

"James Lucas," Haley smiled up at Lucas. This time, it was Lucas' turn to start crying. Haley had been his best friend for so long, and he loved her so much. It was great to know she cared about him just as much and that she'd actually name her child after him. And, just to know how far he'd come with Nathan in the past couple years for him to allow his child to be named after him, meant a lot as well.

"I love it," Brooke whispered. "Hey little J. Lucas," she whispered, getting closer to the baby. "I'm your auntie Brooke, and I'm going to spoil you rotten."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Brooke and Lucas were both exhausted from their day, but neither could fall asleep. All of the excitement from James being born, and graduation being the day after next, kept their minds going. Plus, graduation meant Brooke was leaving very soon.

They were both lying on their backs in bed in Lucas' pitch-black room. Both intended on going to sleep, it just would not come to them.

"I can't sleep," Brooke sighed, rolling to her side and placing her tiny hand on Lucas' bare chest.

"Me either," he groaned.

"It was awesome that Haley and Nathan named James after you," Brooke lazily traced lines along Lucas' muscles.

"It was," Lucas smiled from ear to ear, tears threatening his eyes again.

"You almost cried when they told you," Brooke said, matter-of-factly. She wasn't trying to be mean. She found it adorably sweet and cute. Lucas stayed silent, a little embarrassed about crying. "I thought it was so cute," she leaned into his ear and whispered.

"It means a lot to me," Lucas spoke, "that Haley thinks so highly of me, and Nathan for that matter. Not too long ago, Nathan and I hated each other, and now his son is named after me. It's kind of amazing."

"It is amazing."

"Plus, I have you," Lucas turned over on his side. He put his arm over her waist, wanting to be closer to her. "I have to admit, I got kind of jealous of them."

"What?"

"Wouldn't that be amazing if that was us?"

"It would have been," Brooke nodded. "But, Haley and Nathan have come a lot farther than we have. I'm not sure we're ready for a family."

"Maybe," Lucas shrugged. "At least if we had a kid you'd be stuck with me forever," he chuckled.

"Nice," Brooke laughed. "Trying to trap me with a kid, huh?"

"Maybe," Lucas mumbled, pressing his lips against hers. "Would that be such a bad thing?" He trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck.

"No," Brooke mumbled through the warm sensations he was giving her. "But, would you really want to give up our freedom to have a baby?"

Lucas stopped his kissing, and pulled back to look at Brooke. Of course, he wasn't actually considering having a child with Brooke now, but the thought of something so permanent with her was enticing.

"Someday I would," he spoke softly.

"Me too, someday." Brooke smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her chest, which is how they would fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two spent most of the next day in the hospital visiting with Nathan, Haley, and baby James. Haley spent most of that time freaking out because she wasn't going to be able to walk across the stage during graduation, since she would still be in the hospital. She'd been trying to convince the doctor all day to let her out, but since it was her first child, they usually made people stay at least three days. Haley was not satisfied with this, but knew the health of her child was more important than anything else.

"We'll all skip," Brooke offered while Haley was pouting about not being able to go. "This is more important anyway."

"No," Haley shook her head. "You can't miss graduation for me. You have to go. I would never forgive myself if you guys stayed here."

"I'm staying," Nathan spoke up. "It's not fair that you would miss it and I would still go."

"Nathan, You can go. I won't get mad," Haley shook her head.

"Wait, I'm class president, there has to be something I can do," Brooke stood.

"You're going to make my doctor let me out early?" Haley scoffed. "No, Brooke it's fine. It's just one day, I'll deal."

"It's not just one day!" Brooke exclaimed. "It's _high school graduation_. If anybody deserves to go, it's you, Haley, and you're going to be there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's just not fair Haley's doctor won't let her out for graduation," Brooke pouted. She sat with her back against Lucas' headboard, while he typed away on his laptop. Brooke had tried very hard to get Haley's doctor to let her out for the graduation, but the man was more stubborn than she was. The clicking of Lucas' typing brought her out of her pout, and as always, she became curious as to what he was typing so furiously about, but she'd never asked about it before.

"No, it's not," he mumbled back.

"What are you typing?" Brooke leaned forward, trying to see if she could see the screen from where she was sitting.

"Nothing," he shrugged, but kept typing away.

"It's not nothing," she stated. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, trying to figure out the best way to sneak up on him without him knowing.

"You're right," he responded, but still kept his fingers going against the keys. "I'll let you read it some time, but it's not ready yet."

That wasn't good enough for Brooke. She wanted to know now, and she wasn't going to take any other answer. After all, he'd been doing it so much lately, and she'd just now asked, why did she need to wait any longer? Slowly, she stood from the bed, trying her hardest not to let it squeak as she rose. Without a noise, she crept towards him, and then stood behind his back, reading the screen.

_Brooke Davis will change the world someday, and she doesn't even know it-_

"Hey!" Lucas shouted, closing his MacBook. "You're reading it and I said it wasn't ready yet."

Brooke jumped back with her hands up. "I really want to know what you're typing."

"You will soon enough," he told her. He wasn't mad at her, just a little embarrassed about what he was doing.

"I read a little," she smirked. Lucas' face turned a light shade of pink. "It was nice, too. Can I read more, please?" She puffed her bottom lip out, hoping it would work. "What is it, anyway?"

"It's-it's," he let out a heavy sigh. "Brooke, please, can't I just show you later?"

Brooke let her shoulders drop, letting him know she was disappointed, but not ready to give up. She sat down onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please, Broody," she put her moist lips against the hot skin on his neck.

"Brooke," he whined as she started trailing kisses towards his jaw.

"Can I?"

"Yes," he moaned, not even really paying attention to what she was asking, but more towards what she was doing to his neck.

"YAY!" She turned around, clapping her hands. Lucas was thoroughly disappointed. She opened the MacBook and started to scan through his words. "Lucas, what is this?"

"It's my book," he spoke softly.

"About what?"

"You."

"What?" She turned back around to look at him, her eyes wide.

"I'm writing a novel, and you're my main character." He tried to smile, but the embarrassment wouldn't really let him.

"Aww, Lucas, that's so sweet," she cooed, kissing him on the cheek. "Can I read it?"

"Not yet," he shook his head. "I told you it's not ready."

"But, Lucas," she whined. "When can I read it?"

"You'll get to read bits and pieces of it next week."

"Why, what's next week?"

"I'm taking you on a date."

"You are? Why?"

"Because, you're leaving, and I wanted to give you a night you would never forget."

"What are we going to do?"

"It's a surprise, but you won't be disappointed, I promise."

"Can you give me a hint?"

"You'll be there, and I'll be there."

"Another hint?"

"Brooke."

"Please."

"It's going to be like a night filled with all of the milestones in our relationship."

"And what does that have to do with your book?"

"Let's just say, Brooke, my main character, falls in love with a pretty handsome blond, blue eyed guy, who is the sweetest, greatest guy in the world, of course, named Lucas. And let's just say the two of them go through a lot of the same things we went through."

"You are so not writing a book about us."

"No, about you."

"Why about me?"

"Because you're my muse."

"How am I your muse?"

"You give me a lot of inspiration to express your beauty in words."

"When did you become so perfect?"

"When did you start asking so many questions?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas felt awkward wearing the blue gown over his dress clothes. He'd say he felt like a big balloon, but he thought he'd sound a little too girly if he voiced it, so he kept it to himself. Brooke was standing next to him, and she was nervous, and it was making him nervous as well. It also didn't help that Nathan and Haley had yet to show up, which more than making him nervous, made him feel like a part of him was missing. They just needed to be there so that all of the important people in his life could experience this with him. Even though the chances of them actually showing up were very slim, Lucas could hope, right?

The principal ushered them onto the stage. And since they were sitting alphabetically, that meant Brooke was in a different row, and practically on the other side of the stage. Peyton was close by, but that just wasn't the same. If Haley and Nathan were there, they would at least be sitting next to him. He found his mom's face in the crowd, and she waved at him. He waved back, as she bounced little Keith on her knee. Dan was sitting next to her, looking as stoic as ever.

When the principal started his speech, Lucas gave up all hope that the two empty seats next to him would be filled. And as the principal droned on and on, Lucas started to tune him out. He knew he should be paying attention, but he just couldn't. Not with two of his best friends missing.

"And now, I would like to introduce our Senior class president, and Cheerleading Captain

Just check if the capitals are okay, they look a bit strange to me. I would have written either Cheerleading Captain or cheerleading captain I think, but I don't know why. Just the way it looks.

, Brooke Davis to the microphone,"

There was an overwhelming amount of applause as Brooke gracefully made her way to the podium. As the noise died down, Brooke looked towards Lucas, and he winked, trying to reassure her she'd do fine.

"I didn't really prepare for this speech as much as I should have," Brooke began, her voice echoing through the crowd. "But, I figured if I didn't know what to say when I came up here, then I shouldn't be here anyway." She turned towards her fellow students, "There aren't many moments in life where you can point to and say, 'that's when it all changed,' but this is one of them. From this point on, the peers, and friends, we have grown to be so fond of, and so accustomed to, will no longer be there for eight hours of your day, five days of the week. Instead, many of you will go off to college or get jobs, and you will find new peers, or co-workers, and maybe even new friends. Some may say that this is the end, but it's only the beginning."

There was a loud commotion from the back of the auditorium that halted Brooke's speech. She turned to see what it was, and when she noticed Haley and Nathan coming through the double-doors, her eyes swelled with tears. Haley had her graduation gown over her hospital gown, and wore a pair of pink slippers, while Nathan had on sweatpants, and tennis shoes. Haley carried the diaper bag, while Nathan carried James in his car seat. They rushed down the aisle, hoping not to cause too much of a ruckus, but every eye was on them. Dan met them half-way, taking James from them, and ushering them towards the stage. They found their seats next to Lucas, where they were greeted with a warm smile.

"Nathan and Haley, or Naley," Brooke smiled at them, "are prime examples that this is just the beginning. Just a day ago, our married couple welcomed a beautiful baby boy into the world, and there are so many opportunities open for them to give to their son. I am going to end this with a few words of advice. 'Learn from the mistakes of others, you can't live long enough to make them all yourself.' And 'not everything that can be counted counts, and not everything that counts can be counted.' Good luck seniors!"

The crowd roared with applause again, and Brooke went to Lucas and gave him a kiss, and hugged Nathan and Haley, before sitting back in her chair. The graduation continued with a few more speeches, until names were called off and everyone received their diploma. After the last person sat down, the principal congratulated everyone, and then all of the former students, threw their caps into the air.

A tearful Brooke found Lucas through the crowd, and threw her arms around him. Not only did graduation mean leaving high school, it also meant leaving each other.

"Congratulations!" Nathan and Haley walked up to the couple.

Brooke let go of Lucas and embraced Haley and Nathan, and so did Lucas. "How did you get out of the hospital?"

"I don't know, but the doctor said something about death threats coming from someone named Brooke Davis." The group of four started to laugh


	18. Chapter 18

**Please if you are going to throw stones, make sure you don't throw too hard! I know it's been FOREVER since an update, and I apologize. I've been writing this chapter for about three or four months now, and finally it is done! So without further ado…please enjoy!**

_Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful girl with flowing chocolate locks, eyes as green as emeralds, and lips as red as a rose. You see, this girl wasn't just any girl; she was _the_ girl. Everyone loved her, classmates, friends, teachers. The popularity wasn't enough for her, though. For this girl wanted love from her parents, and they just couldn't see how special she was. Instead, their view of her was clouded by their selfishness, and they viewed her only as a burden. That didn't keep the girl from becoming the greatest person she could be, though. She strived to be the best she could, hoping that maybe someday they would notice and love her. _

_Not everything she did was great. No, there was a time when she thought acting out in negative ways would maybe get her the attention she so longed for. It was through these acts that this girl would find love, and discover that she didn't need her parent's approval to be the best. If ever there was a girl with everything against her who would succeed in breaking through those boundaries, it was she. Because she knew that she was destined for more than just a burden on her parents. She would change the world someday, and the few people who really knew her, were the only ones who believed in that. _

Brooke looked up from the paper she was reading from. Lucas had left it on his bed for her, and disappeared before she had arrived. He had called her earlier with a cryptic message, telling her to meet him at his house, in his bedroom, but when she arrived, he was nowhere to be found. The only clue he left was this packet of papers, with a sticky note on it reading her name.

"Lucas, where the hell are you, and what is this that I'm reading?" She talked out loud, even though there was no one around. She pulled the packet up and looked at it once more, and wondered if maybe this was the book he was writing. "Maybe I should continue reading?"

She sighed, and sat on his bed. She crossed one leg over the other and leaned forward staring at the packet of papers. There weren't many pages, only a couple, maybe she should just read it?

_Brooke Davis had always been a little before her time. Maturing a lot faster than the other girsl, she hit puberty before most of the kids even knew what it was. It was this that made every girl jealous of her; because she always had the figure they wanted. It didn't take long for Brooke to realize that she could get things she wanted just by flaunting her assets, and it was a skill she would use proudly for most of her life. Most guys didn't mind, either. It was the girls who were hateful. _

_It just so happens, that that was how I met Brooke Davis for the first time. Most people would think that my first meeting with her would be much later, well into our high school years, but most people seem to have forgotten that I even existed before junior year of high school. _

There was a note for her to quit reading, and go into the living room. Karen was waiting for her there. She followed Karen to her car, and then Karen drove them to their elementary school.

"Follow the arrows," Karen instructed as Brooke got out.

And Brooke did just that. She followed the arrows until she reached the playground. It hadn't changed much since she had been there. The arrows directed her in the direction of the oval jungle gym, where she found another packet of papers stapled together.

_The day was kind of cool, but all of us kids were outside playing at recess. I was with my best friend Haley, like always, and we were swinging upside down on the monkey bars. It was a favorite past time for us, since the more popular kids usually took the swings, and we weren't allowed to associate with them, unless we wanted to be made fun of. It didn't bother us much though, because all we needed was each other to have fun in those days. _

_I was hanging upside down, when I hard sniffling coming from behind me. Haley was pre-occupied by the book she was reading while she sat on top of the oval metal bars, so I swung up, grabbed onto the bars, and dropped to the ground. The little girl's back was to me, but I could see her shaking with sobs. Being raised by a single mother, I knew better than to just let a girl cry like that and not try to help her. So I went to her, a little afraid, and a little nervous. _

_"You okay?" I asked, stepping out of the middle of the oval, and crouching down next to her. She didn't look up at me, but she nodded her head. "Are you sure?" _

_"No," she choked out, and finally looked up at me. Through the redness, and messiness of her tears, I seen who could easily be described as the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Sure, I had seen her around before, but I had never been able to talk to _THE Brooke Davis.

_"What's wrong?" I asked, after I had gotten over my shock of Brooke Davis crying. She never seemed to let anything bother her. _

_"Those girls were making fun of me for wearing make up," she cried, hiding her face in her hands again. "They said it made me look loose. Do you know what that means?" She asked, looking up at me once again. _

_"No," I shook my head. "But, who cares what they think." _

_"I do," she sniffled. "Why are they so mean to me? I'm always nice to them." _

_"I don't know," I shrugged. At that age, I didn't have very much experience to share an incredible insight. "Maybe they want to wear make up too, but their moms won't let them." _

_"Maybe," she shrugged, trying to dry her eyes. "Aren't you Lucas Scott?" _

_"Yeah," I nodded my head. _

_"Are you Nathan's brother?" _

_At that point in time, I had no idea who my brother and father were. I always had an idea, but I saw how broken up my mom would get over the subject, so I would never bring it up. I was always curious, though. _

_"No, I don't think so," I shook my head. _

_"He said you were. And that you were his dad's bastard son." _

_I didn't know at the time what she meant, so I didn't get offended. It was much later that I found out what the word meant, and grew defensive over it. I could never be mad at her for saying that to me, though. She was friends with Nathan, and she didn't know any better. _

_"Oh," was all I said. "What does that mean?" _

_"I don't know," she shrugged. "He'll get mad at me if he sees me talking to you. So I have to go." _

_"Okay." _

_She left without another word, and it wouldn't be for a long time after that before we would speak again. _

Brooke wiped the lonely tear that had fallen from her eye. She had forgotten all about that day on the playground, when Lucas had come over to make sure she was okay. It was so horrible, too, the way all of the girls in her class had been teasing her. And Peyton was nowhere to be found, so she just started crying. She laughed a little at the memory. Because even as a little boy, Lucas still had his hero complex. She looked down at the paper, and noticed there was another note scribbled at the bottom.

_Stop reading. Go to the front of the school, and wait for your ride. _

So, she did. It was Haley who picked her up this time. And just like before, she didn't talk much as they drove to their destination. This time, it was the high school parking lot. And Brooke could guess right away what this little storyline was going to be about. The day that changed everything.

"Go get into the car, Brooke," Haley instructed, pointing towards the car that Lucas had been driving the night of that basketball game.

_Many years passed before I talked to Brooke Davis again. I watched as many boys went in and out of her life, and as she seemed to be in a lifestyle of destruction. It didn't take long for me to develop a new crush. It was her best friend. Peyton. And I was so consumed by that crush, that I didn't see how great Brooke was the first time we talked after that day on the playground. _

_It was right after my first basketball game. I had scored the winning shot, and since nobody wanted me to succeed, it was a pretty big deal. After the game was over, I changed in the locker room and was heading home, since even though I had just scored that shot, I still wasn't considered one of the in crowd. I sat down in the driver's seat, and was about to start the car, when she popped up from the backseat. _

_"Hey you," her raspy voice sounds, and I jump and turn around. Then I noticed that she was naked. _

"_Ughhh..I think you got the wrong car," I turn back and forth a couple times, and I know I probably looked like an idiot. _

"_Nah. Don't mind me I just have to get out of this uniform." She sat back, and started taking some clothes off, and I tried to focus on looking forward, but she was gorgeous. "By the way I'm Brooke, but you probably knew that. Can I tell you that last shot was awesome?" By then, I'm feeling very awkward, because I wasn't very experienced with girls. "How did it feel? Good, huh?" She set her leopard print bra on my shoulder. "You know it did." I can feel her breath tickling my neck, and it was giving me Goosebumps. "Huh," she gasps, and then whispers, "Oh my gosh." My coach, Whitey was standing outside of my window. Just what I wanted, my coach interrupting the most embarrassing moment of my life. I quickly pull Brooke's bra from my shoulder, and roll down the window. _

"_That game wasn't horrible," he comments, and just like always, he just seems indifferent. _

"_Thanks coach," I mumbled, nervous as hell. _

"_Well don't turn pro yet. You drag your scrawny butt to the weight room twice a day starting now." _

"_Got it." I nod kind of relieved as he started to turn. Maybe he didn't notice Brooke half naked in the backseat. _

"_Oh and uh," he turned back. Oh crap. "By the way, there's a half naked girl in the backseat of your car. Just thought you'd like to know," he smirked and walked away. _

"_Grouch." Brooke sits up as soon as he leaves, and I laugh a little. "So anyway, you're in it now, aren't you? When that last shot went through did you feel it change?"_

"_Feel what change?" I asked, not knowing what she meant. _

"_Everything. I mean, how many moments in your life can you point to and say that's when it all changed? You just had one." She leaned in close to me, so our faces were only millimeters apart. "Don't worry baby the popularity thing's not so bad." _

_I was an idiot for not seeing Brooke Davis' worth within that moment. She had an incredible way of making up these quotes that wouldn't make much sense when she said it, but would mean everything a little bit down the line. She tried hard to get my attention, but I blindly ignored her. I guess, maybe that was one of my biggest regrets. Ignoring Brooke Davis because I was infatuated with someone else. _

Brooke pulled her eyes form the page, and looks around the small car that Lucas once drove. That moment seemed like such a long time ago, and like a totally different person. She didn't even remember that girl anymore. She was so naïve, but if she hadn't been her, she wouldn't be who she was today. And she would have never won over Lucas Scott. She still can't believe he remembered all of those details about that conversation. He must have a photographic memory or something.

As her eyes scan around the car, she finds the leopard print bra slung over the front seat, and she started to laugh. How did he get that? She thought she had locked it away for safekeeping. She grabbed it, and looked back down at the note that was written at the bottom.

_Your ride should be here, go. _

Brooke laughed, but then got out of the car. Sure enough, Nathan was waiting in the parking lot for her. Again, there wasn't much conversation as he drove. He eventually stopped at the river court, and took off as soon as Brooke was out of the car. At least Haley and Karen gave her a little bit of instruction. She wandered toward the basketball court, wondering if Lucas would meet her there. Instead, there was another packet of papers. She picked it up, and began reading.

_It took one phone call to change my view of Brooke. She called me, frantic because her best-friend Peyton had been drugged at some college party that they were at. So, I dropped what I was doing and ran. I'm not sure if I dropped everything so instantly because it was Peyton who had been hurt, or if it was because Brooke called. Now, I could say it was because Brooke called, and probably score some points, but I don't think it would be the truth. Anyway, I went there to save Peyton, and after it was all over with, I realized there was more to Brooke Davis than anyone would ever know. Like, how loyal she was to her friend. How scared she looked when I got there. How, even though I know she was dead tired, she stayed up all night, making sure her friend was going to be okay. I can still remember vividly her smile behind her coffee mug as she asked me if I had any brothers. She was cute, charming, endearing, intelligent, and incredibly irresistible. That night probably was the night I could point to and say 'That's when it all change." Not some drastic moment in my life, but my perspective on Brooke Davis. _

_We made a deal after that night. She read a book, and I went to a bar. And she would probably mark going to that bar as one of the great milestones in our relationship, and I wouldn't take that way from her. I remember something else though, something more than that night we made out in the bar, and she talked me into getting a tattoo that matched hers. I remember playing basketball on the river court with my friends. Friends that I had not spent much time with since joining the high school basketball team. Friends that never really had a place in the social standings within our class. They were me, before basketball, and I felt so comfortable with them. _

_As I'm playing with my best friends, Skills, Junk, and Fergie, with Mouth on the sidelines, a little blue Beetle pulls up. I immediately recognize the car. And my heart soared. This was the last place Brooke Davis would frequent; yet there she was, showing up, just to be there with me. I go to her, and my friends make a few jealous comments, but then she comes back, and she sits with my friend Mouth, and made a friend. _

_To most people, that might not seem like much, but to me, it meant everything. The river court had always been my world, and there she was, willingly letting go of every pretense we had, and joining it. She had never spoke to Mouth before, and she probably never would have, but she sat there with him, enjoying a conversation with him. I'd like to think that I started their friendship, but I can't take all of the recognition. If Brooke didn't have such a big, and giving heart, it would have never happened. _

_So, yeah, all those hours we spent making out, or doing more, meant something to me, but it wasn't everything. And we found, or I should say, she found, a lot of exotic places to make out. Like her neighbors Jacuzzi, that was scary. Not to mention, and I admit this with embarrassment, Brooke Davis took my virginity. I'm not sure she even knew that at the time. It was fun, but little moments like her coming to the river court, or us snuggling together on the couch in my mom's café, that meant more. I remember lying in bed with her at night, just talking, and being about the happiest I had ever been. Until the conversation we had on my porch steps. I guess you could say from that conversation on, I gave a rat's ass about Brooke Davis. _

Brooke smiled pleasantly at the memory, and wiped a tear from her eye. She remembered that day, perfectly. And he had seemed so happy to see her show up that day. She thinks maybe that was when she fell in love with him. Of course, there were too many times she thought she fell in love with him to really know. And she took his virginity? She had always kind of assumed she had, but never was really sure. She tried to ask Haley once, but got scared and chickened out. She didn't know why, but for a second, she felt a little closer to Lucas.

_Don't kill me, but Dim has volunteered to help me tonight, and he should be waiting for you. If not, I am going to kill him. _

Brooke giggled, but she spotted Tim's car, and headed for it. Unfortunately, Tim wasn't as quiet and the previous three, but Brooke was in such a good mood, not even Tim's blatant sexual innuendoes could annoy her. But, she was glad when he finally stopped the car.

"Lucas said I should just tell you where to go, but I am going to offer you myself before you go," Tim winked at her. Brooke narrowed her eyebrows, "okay, okay," he sighed, "follow the arrows or something."

Brooke smiled, and did as he told. The ocean breeze cooled her skin, as she trekked across the sand, to the spot where Lucas had marked. She bent over and picked up the packet of papers sitting on top of a lavender dress.

_I could go into detail about how badly I screwed up with Brooke Davis. It's not my favorite memory. When it happened, I still didn't appreciate Brooke the way I should have. The scary thing is, I think I always knew that Brooke Davis was the one, but my infatuation for her best friend blinded me. Like I said, I could go into details, but I'd rather fast forward to the good parts. _

_The night Brooke and I decided to be friends again. It was the night of Winter Formal. I had taken Anna, and she had gone with Felix, coincidently, Anna's brother. Needless to say, I didn't go home that night with Anna, and she didn't go home with Felix. I'm not even sure what happened between her and Felix, but I knew she wasn't happy with him. I found her sitting on the beach, looking quite Broody I might add. _Brooke smiled as she read that line.

_"The bad guys lie to get into your bed, and the good guys lie to get into your heart, and I'm the fool that falls for it every time." _

_That's what she said to me, and it stung. I, for a time, thought I had ruined Brooke Davis. I was the first guy she tried to give her heart to, and I stomped on it, with her best friend. _

_Let's rewind for a moment, because there is some back story on how we got here. I know I said I wasn't going to mention how I had messed up, but it's important, and I hope by facing it head on, I can hopefully finally forgive myself for being such an ass. I made out with Peyton, Brooke best friend. In the heat of a moment, after we found out Peyton's dad was okay, she kissed me, and I kissed her back. It would have went farther had it not been for the necklace Brooke gave to me getting snagged on Peyton's hair. Brooke. I had just cheated on Brooke with her best friend. _

_I felt different around Brooke after that, and while I still think I liked her, I couldn't let myself feel the same way as I did. So, Peyton and I continued it. In between my best friend Haley getting pissed at me for good reason, and me still thinking I could have my cake and eat it took, I finally decided I should break up with Brooke. I got into the car accident the night I was going to do it. The night my mom would be coming home from her months long trip over seas. I was in a coma for a stretch of time after that. And from what I've been told, Brooke was there every day, babbling incoherently to my mom about how much she liked me. And even though Brooke was trying to make nice with my mom, and feng shui-ing my room, I still couldn't allow myself to like her anymore. So, I broke up with her, and went to her best friend. Everything got blow wide open after that. Brooke hated Peyton and me, both. I don't blame her. We deserved so much worse than what she gave us. _

_I strayed off course for a while after that. I met Nikki, which was a huge mistake, but I had no idea who she was. (Not including the details to that) I messed things up with Peyton, who was the one person I had given up Brooke for, and I spiraled out of control. Brooke told me she thought she was pregnant not long after that. I was scared out of my mind. A teenage father? A teenage father to a baby whose mother wanted nothing to do with me because I was such an ass. I didn't know what I wanted, but I knew I didn't want her to get an abortion. I tried hard to be there for her, but with my track record, she didn't want me to be. She took tests, and they were positive. She was pregnant. I took her to planed parenthood, just to make sure. Now, I knew having a baby that young would have been hard, but for some reason, I was glad. I know that doesn't make sense. But, for some reason, I thought that if Brooke was stuck in my life for the rest of her life, I thought that maybe I could eventually get her to forgive me for what I had done. After the planned parenthood clinic did the test, we found out she wasn't pregnant. And I think we both breathed a huge sigh of relief. Even if I was a little let down. _

_After that little fiasco, things stared to slowly come back together. Fast forward back to the night we became friends again, and her little phrase. I still had that need to get Brooke Davis to forgive me, so I offered her a ride home that night. She hesitated, I saw her hesitate, but when she stuck her hand out to grab mine, my insides fluttered. She was willing to let me prove to her that I wasn't a bad person. We stayed out all night, laughing, talking, and eating breakfast. It was a great night. One of the best of my life. And it all started in exactly this spot. _

Brooke looked up from the page and glanced around the beach. That night was pretty significant when it came to them. She didn't know why she had allowed Lucas back into her life. Maybe it was because she was vulnerable because of Felix and Mouth lying to her, maybe because she knew she needed him. All she did know was that she was glad she did, even though later on, she would only get hurt again.

Brooke wiped a tear that fell from her eye, and when she looked up, was startled to see Lucas standing in front of her. She immediately went to him and wrapped her arms around her neck. Then, she pressed her lips hard against his, just glad to see him finally.

Lucas let out a small chuckle. "I didn't know you'd be this happy to see me."

"Well, I am," Brooke sniffled, pulling away. "I can't believe you remember all these details so vividly."

"I kept a journal," he shrugged. "But, come on, the night isn't over. After all, our story doesn't end here."

"Lucas, no offense," Brooke sighed, "but I know our story." She grabbed the front of his button up dress shirt and pulled him close. "I'm more interested in our future."

"Our future?" He questioned in amusement.

"Yes," she nodded. "Our very near future."

She pressed her lips against his again, only this time she managed to slip her tongue past his lips. Lucas' tongue met hers, and they danced together. Her hands lie flat against his tone chest, as her breast pressed against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, sneaking his hands down to her bottom.

"There's so much more," Lucas spoke, breaking their kiss.

"It's okay." Brooke pressed her mouth against his again. "Trust me, I know this story well."

"B-but mmm..I-uh-h-ad w-wanted t-mmmm…"

"Lucas, shh…"

Brooke's tiny fingers began to undo the buttons on his shirt, and Lucas was slowly forgetting about his well-laid plans. "B-but the g-gym."

The petite brunette brought her hands to the front of his khaki pants and slipped them into his waistband. "N-nevermind," Lucas sighed. "T-this i-isss..mmm..better."

It wasn't long before both of their clothes were discarded into the sand, and Lucas was on top of Brooke pushing himself into her. He went slowly and deep, reacting to her body's every desire. And when they both came at the same time, each let out a gasp of each other's name, and held so tight to each other, there would be bruises to prove it the next day.

"That was great," Lucas spoke first after gaining control of his breathing. Both laid stark naked on the sand under the stars, neither caring that any person could see them in all of their glory.

"Great?" Brooke snorted. "That was awesome. Mind-blowlingly awesome."

"It always is with you," Lucas turned onto his side with a smile. There was a silence for a moment before Lucas spoke again. "I'm so happy, Brooke."

"Me too, Mr. Scott." A fully dimpled smile appeared on her face. "And I will be until I leave for California." A frown slowly appeared, taking place of her dimples.

"Hey," Lucas lifted her chin up with his finger. "It'll work out. We'll work out. You'll go to California, become some hot fashion designer with the world at your feet. I'll stay here, help my mom, get my degree, write my book. And we'll see each other as much as we can. And then after we're done becoming who we want to be, we'll get married, have our two point five, and live happily ever after."

"Two point five, huh?" Brooke giggled.

"Yeah, you know, perfect family."

"I kind of always thought two girls and two boys. And since I'll be some famous fashion designer, I'll have to adopt from third world countries."

"Is that so?"

"Yep."

Her dimples returned to her face, as she thought of the very distant future. "We just have to try not to screw it up for ourselves this time, pretty girl."

"Yeah, Peyton will be in California with me so I won't have to worry about that," she giggled.

Lucas laughed too. "You're so funny, Miss Davis."

"Soon to be Mrs. Scott?"

"Mmm…I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

"You want to go away engaged?"

"What?" Brooke looked at Lucas, trying to decipher his expression. Was he being for real?

"That was kind of how the night was supposed to end," he chuckled, nervously. "I was going to give you a ring. I mean, we're not going to set a date tomorrow, but I know some day I want to marry you."

"You're-you're being serious?"

Lucas sat up, and reached for his pants. His hand dug deep into his pocket where he pulled out a velvet box. As he brought it back to show Brooke, he expertly opened the box, showing off the diamond ring.

"I-it's not much of a ring," he suddenly felt shy, "but my mom gave it to me. It was the engagement ring Keith gave to her. I know that it hasn't been in our family forever or anything, but since you were so great after Keith died, and you know how much he meant to me. This meant a lot to me. And my mom. My mom said she wouldn't let me give to any other girl, except you."

Brooke couldn't fight back the tears forming in her eyes. Like a dam opening, the water poured from her eyes as she stared down at the simple ring in the box. It wasn't like any ring she had ever dreamt about. It was so much more than any of that.

"Y-you, um, heh, you don't have to take it," Lucas started to pull the ring back shyly. Brooke quickly grabbed his hand.

"I love it," she whispered.

"So, yes?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes! Lucas, yes!"

Lucas' heart started to flutter as she took the ring from the box, and slipped it onto her finger. He pulled Brook back in for a hug, and they held onto each other for a few long moments. It was nowhere near the end for them, and definitely no where near the beginning. They had a long ways to go, but they were willing to travel that path so that they would eventually live together as one. And neither of them could be happier about it.

**This wasn't exactly what I had planned, but what the hell, right? I didn't feel like going through anymore of their story since we all know it so well! I know this whole chapter was nothing but fluff, but oh well! This story is finally done, yahoo! One less story to worry about! I do have a sequel planned, but we'll see if and when that happens. Now I can concentrate on the others without feeling guilty about this one! HA! **


End file.
